Love Prevails
by bbflabradors
Summary: The Season 2 cliffhanger left many of us saddened by Charles' return, and subsequent marriage proposal to Elizabeth. This story changes the cliffhanger slightly, and adds what I would have liked to have seen, had the show been 30 minutes longer!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **As many of us Hearties were saddened by the cliffhanger, this is simply my rewritten version of what happened at the end, and a few days later! Bring on Season 3…PLEASE!**

Love Prevails

Jack approached the schoolhouse, well aware of the precious item contained in his pocket. Although he knew that he loved Elizabeth, and wanted nothing more that to marry and raise a family with her, his mind was whirling…as if a tornado had touched down in his head, scattering all of his thoughts. Climbing the stairs, he observed that the door was open, which he felt was rather unusual. As he reached the top step, he caught a glimpse of Elizabeth, standing in front of her desk… "Charles? What is he doing?" Jack thought to himself, as if he could make the visual in his mind have a more acceptable explanation. Jack inhaled sharply, a look of shock, and then anger came over his face. Jack stepped out of the doorway so he would not be seen. He could hear voices, but was unable to understand the words spoken between Charles and Elizabeth.

"Charles, what are you doing?" Elizabeth could barely get the words out. Her heart was racing, and she was beginning to feel flushed. She continued, "We discussed this…well maybe not this exactly, but Charles, you know I care a great deal for you, but as a friend only. I don't love you like a woman should love her husband."

Charles stood from his kneeling position, and took Elizabeth's hand in his…

Elizabeth pulled away from him, and stepped back several feet…She was becoming uncomfortable with his romantic advances, but didn't know what else she could do or say to make him understand that her heart belonged to someone else…Jack!

Charles walked toward Elizabeth, entering a comfort zone that she had imposed between them, "Elizabeth, this life is not for you…Jack can't give you what I can!"

Elizabeth, previously happy that she had expressed her desire for a strictly platonic relationship with Charles, was becoming saddened at what she felt would be the loss of a long time close friendship. "Charles, we have been friends for a very long time. You should know me by now…There is more to life than money and material things. I don't need things, but I do need Jack," Elizabeth stated sternly as she walked passed Charles heading for the schoolhouse door.

Jack felt as though he couldn't breathe…He could handle a bank robber with a gun as a result of his Mountie training; he knew how to react in dangerous situations, but he was lost now. One thing he knew, he had to confront the situation. He took a deep breath, and prepared to cross the schoolhouse threshold.

As Elizabeth walked passed Charles, he grabbed her arm, turning her to face him… Holding both of her forearms, he leaned in and firmly kissed Elizabeth's lips, catching her completely off guard…

Jack looked in the doorway preparing to enter and confront his fear, when he looked up and saw them in a kiss. Feeling as though his heart had been ripped from his chest, he turned, headed down the steps, jumped into the carriage he had brought for their afternoon ride, and headed away from town.

Elizabeth broke away from Charles, and for the first time in their friendship, she felt nothing but anger… She slapped him soundly across the face, "Don't you ever do that to me again. Charles, you have made it so that we can no longer continue this friendship. I'm sorry if you can't understand it, but my heart belongs to Jack Thornton. It always will! Please leave, Charles. I may feel differently about our friendship at some point, but right now, I think it's best that we have no contact with each other. You need to let go of whatever these feeling are that you have for me and move on." Elizabeth walked to the door, looking outside, thankful that Jack had not yet arrived.

Charles followed Elizabeth to the door and stepped outside, "Just know that I'm always here for you, Elizabeth. I'm not ready to give up on us…"

"US? Charles there is no us. Please just leave, and don't contact me," Elizabeth demanded in a raised voice.

Elizabeth walked back to her desk and sat down. She began to cry, realizing that she had handled Charles advances all wrong, and had allowed him to become too close to her. She loved Jack, and knew that continuing to spend time with Charles, even as a friend would be unfair to both men. She took a few deep breaths, trying to compose herself before Jack arrived.

Jack rode back into town, and returned the carriage to the Livery. He walked back to the jail, and changed out of his suit, and back into his red serge jacket. He slipped the ring box into the back of his desk drawer, locking it for safe keeping. He sat at his desk, trying to make sense of what had just transpired. "How could I have read her so wrong?" He asked himself.

Several hours went by, and Elizabeth was still at the schoolhouse waiting for Jack. She kept walking to the door, and perusing the area, but there was no one around. She became angry at being stood up, but then worried that possibly there was an emergency, that as a Mountie he was required to handle. She packed up her basket, and headed for home.

As Elizabeth entered the café, she saw Abigail greeting diners, and serving plates of food. "Have you seen Jack by any chance, Abigail?"

"No I haven't…Weren't you two going for a ride today?" Abigail responded.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, shrugged her shoulders, and frowned, "I thought so, but apparently not. He never showed up." She put her basket down, and proceeded upstairs to her room. Elizabeth walked to her window, glancing down on the street below. She observed people coming and going, but no sign of Jack. She became more worried, as it was not like him to stand her up. Elizabeth walked downstairs into the kitchen, "Abigail, I'm going over to the jail to see if I can find out what happened to Jack."

"Elizabeth…" A familiar voice was heard coming from the direction of the Livery.

"Charles, please…" Elizabeth began sternly.

Charles jumped in, "Don't say anything…I'm leaving, but know that I'm not giving up. Jack will disappoint you, and when he does, I will be here to pick up the pieces of your heart." Charles was in a carriage that he had rented from the Livery. As Elizabeth turned and headed back toward the Jail, Charles clicked the reins, and headed out of town.

Elizabeth walked into the Jail and found Jack at his desk…his desk drawer open, and deep in thought. "Jack…Jack?" She called out to him several times.

Jack finally looked up and the hurt in his eyes was visible as he slammed his desk drawer.

"Jack, what's wrong? You look like you've lost someone," she said with an obvious tone of concern in her voice.

Jack stood from his chair, "I believe I have," then he walked out the door of the Jail without uttering another word to Elizabeth…Leaving her standing alone and confused.

Elizabeth stood on the porch and watched Jack walk into the saloon. The longer she watched, the more confused she became. She sat in a chair on the porch awaiting his return.

It was dark when he walked around the corner of the Jail. "Jack," Elizabeth called out startling him.

"Yes, Miss Thatcher…What can I do for you?" He responded.

Elizabeth followed him into the Jail, "What's wrong with you, Jack?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He responded very coldly.

"We were supposed to go for a ride today, remember?" She replied.

"I had some things come up. I'm sorry," he answered without ever looking at her.

"Could we go for a ride tomorrow?" She asked.

Jack walked about his office completing menial chores, "I think I'm busy tomorrow."

"How about the next day?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not sure," Jack responded.

Not understanding why, but realizing that she was definitely receiving the cold shoulder, Elizabeth turned and walked to the door. "When you figure out your schedule, if you would like to work time in with me, then just let me know. If not, that's fine too," Elizabeth said as tears slipped down her face. She was hoping he would stop her, but no other words were spoken.

Elizabeth drug her feet walking back to the café. She was sad, and angry, but had no idea why. "What could have happened between yesterday and today to upset Jack so much?" She thought.

"Did you find Jack?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, but he won't talk to me," Elizabeth said as she sat down at the kitchen table. "I don't know what's wrong. We've been so happy since…well you know…we got everything out in the open in the mine, and now this…"

Abigail sat down next to Elizabeth, took her hand, giving it a squeeze, "Always remember to keep the lines of communication open. Shutting down is the worst thing you can do."

"I'm trying to talk, Abigail. Jack is the one shutting down," Elizabeth sounded distraught. "I'm going to my room. If Jack comes by…Oh, who am I kidding…He won't."

Elizabeth walked into her room and sat down at her desk, pulling out the new journal sent to her by her sister, Julie. She generally felt so much better after putting her thoughts down on paper. It seemed to help her put things into perspective.  
 **"Why are relationships so complicated? Do words have to be so difficult to speak? In the short distance from our hearts to our mouths, the feelings we have and understand, are unable to be expressed. Communication, spoken and nonspoken, is essential in any relationship. But why should communicating be expected from one and not the other? Harsh words, those spoken in haste and without thought will last long after any argument. The tongue, though it has no bones, is very strong, and capable of breaking a heart. In retrospect, in order to understand others, it may be necessary to hear what they do not say…What they may never be able to say. But it is important to note that in ignoring someone, you are only teaching them what is needed to live without you."**

It was now early morning, Elizabeth and Jack were both in their respective bedrooms unable to sleep, and thinking of what had happened the previous day. Jack was unable to forget the visual of Charles on bended knee proposing to Elizabeth, and then of them kissing. Elizabeth was at a loss…of course she was present when Charles proposed and subsequently kissed her, but she vehemently turned him down, and "Jack wasn't there anyway, so why is he so angry?" She asked herself. She continued lying in bed staring at the ceiling, wiping tears as they escaped the sides of her eyes.

As morning came, and the sun began peeking through the clouds, Elizabeth got up and dressed…ready to start the new day. As she headed toward the schoolhouse, she passed Jack on his way to the Livery to tack up Taylor. "Good morning, Jack," she called out to him.

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher," Jack responded without even looking her way.

"Jack Thornton, you stop right there," Elizabeth called out in a raised voice.

Jack stopped, but did not turn around.

"Jack, please talk to me," Elizabeth pleaded with him to open up and tell her what was wrong.

"I don't have time right now to talk. I need to start my rounds. Besides, there isn't anything to talk about," Jack said coldly as he started back on his way to the Livery.

"Nothing to talk about?" Elizabeth walked quickly to catch up to him. "Are you serious?" Elizabeth stopped and watched as he continued to walk away. "Jack Thornton, if you keep going, don't expect me to be waiting for you when you decide you want to talk."

Jack stopped briefly, but without turning around he said, "We'll talk later. Oh, give Charles my regards!"

"Maybe I'll be available," Elizabeth said rather curtly. She turned around and headed for school. As she walked toward school, she continued mumbling, "First he stands me up, and then he won't even talk to me, as if I'm at fault? I can't believe his nerve! Wait… Give Charles his regards? What is that supposed to mean?"

Jack walked into the Livery, turned around and sat on a hay bale, watching Elizabeth as she walked away. Unconcerned about anything or anyone else around him, Jack spoke softly, "How could she even consider a marriage proposal from Charles after everything…I mean everything we said…opening our hearts, putting our feelings on the line. I just…"

"Constable…Is everything okay?" Mr. Trevoy asked as he approached Jack from the back of the Livery.

"Oh, yes…I'm fine. Just thinking out loud," Jack responded.

Jack tacked up Taylor and headed out of town on his rounds; knowing that he had a job to do, but his thoughts were certainly elsewhere.

Elizabeth walked to school, the more she thought about her conversation with Jack, the angrier she became, "Men talk about not understanding women, but men…they are an odd group," she thought.

At lunchtime, Elizabeth kept looking around, hoping that Jack would make an appearance, but her disappointment at not seeing him continued throughout the day. After the children left school, she finished up grading papers, gathered her belongings and headed for home. She walked past the Jail without even glancing in that direction.

Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Jack was inside the jail watching her through the window. He was angry with himself for not telling her how he felt…how hurt he was that she would even entertain a marriage proposal from another man. But he also knew that he loved her; needed to talk with her…fight for her! Jack finished up his paperwork, straightened up his desk, made sure the drawer containing the ring was secured, and went to bed. He lay in bed unable to sleep, thinking of what he could say to Elizabeth to make her understand how he felt for her. Once morning arrived, he headed over to the café, hoping to see Elizabeth before she left for school.

"Good morning, Abigail, may I see Elizabeth?" He asked.

"As far as I'm concerned you can, Jack…" She began to respond.

Jack started up the stairs, heading for Elizabeth's room…

"Jack, she isn't here," Abigail called out, catching Jack as he reached the top stair. "She hasn't talked to me, but she has been in a surly mood since yesterday. I wish I knew what happened…Do you have any idea Jack?" She asked, already knowing that Jack could shed some light on the situation.

"Where's Charles?" Jack asked.

"Charles? He left for Hamilton yesterday. Why are you asking about Charles? You know that Elizabeth loves you, Jack," Abigail said in her usual comforting tone.

"Did you know that he proposed to her?" Jack asked, with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Yes, I am aware of that. How did you know?" Abigail inquired.

Jack looked down shrugging his shoulders, a frown on his face, "I was there…"

"Well Jack, Elizabeth could have used your help…" Abigail began to say.

"She…uh they looked like they were doing fine from what I saw," Jack said as he interrupted her thought.

"Jack, what did you see?" She asked.

Jack walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat. The mere thought of Charles and Elizabeth together made him unsteady. "I saw Charles at the schoolhouse proposing to Elizabeth…" Jack said as he bowed his head, covering his face with his hands.

Abigail sat down across from Jack… "Jack, do you seriously think that she would accept a marriage proposal from Charles?"

"Abigail, I saw her kissing him…They looked quite cozy," Jack responded.

"Why do men have to be so hardheaded? Don't answer that…You don't have any idea!" Abigail responded in a matter of fact tone of voice. "For your information, Jack, Elizabeth turned Charles down as kindly as she knew how, and that kiss you saw… Well Charles forced that upon Elizabeth. If you had stayed around you would have seen her slap him, and send him on his way…effectively terminating their friendship."

Jack sat there stunned. He was embarrassed to have Elizabeth and Charles see him at the schoolhouse during what appeared to be an intimate moment. He now felt foolish; for everything he thought he saw, he now realized he had misinterpreted. "I need to talk with her…to apologize." Jack excused himself from the table and ran out the front door, heading for the schoolhouse.

Elizabeth arrived back at the schoolhouse, having intentions of completing work, but once there, the desire to work was gone. She was sad, hurt, disappointed and angry. She pulled her journal out of her basket. As a tear fell down her cheek, she opened to the next blank page and began to write…  
 **"Relationships, whether platonic or romantic, can place a strain on one's heart. Most people don't get tired of loving… That magical, sweep you off your feet kind of feeling, where even a rainy day appears bright. However, people do tire of being hurt, taken advantage of, disappointed, and left alone! In any relationship, you should never promise not to disappoint the other, as that will inadvertently always happen. However, it is safe to promise that as a result of your disappointment, you will not run away, but stand firm and face the situation with consideration, and grace. Relationships crumble because one or both of those involved shut out the other. In order for this relationship to work, each person needs to care enough to fight for the other, compromise or sacrifice for the other…Miss the other when they are gone, no matter the distance or time, believe in the other person, and the strength of the relationship; stand by your partner during the worst of times, allowing yourself to laugh together during those times of joy. To be able to say, I love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you, should that be your desire, but would step aside and let you go if in your heart, this relationship…Us, is not what you want. However, I need to know…Continuing to push me away will effectively close our joining doors, and the love I may feel for you will slowly disappear."**

Elizabeth closed her journal, wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes, and prepared to start her day. She still had time before the children were due to arrive. Hearing a noise, she looked up, and saw Jack walking through the door…

"Please Elizabeth… Hear me out," Jack was pleading for a chance to explain.

Angry at how he had been treating her, but remembering what she had just written in her journal, Elizabeth sat down at her desk, looked up at Jack with kind eyes, and said, "I'm listening…"

Jack started up the aisle toward her desk, "Elizabeth, I haven't been completely honest with you…"

"Oh, really…" Elizabeth replied. "You lied to me? Jack that isn't like you."

"Elizabeth, please just let me finish…" Jack said as he smiled nervously. "When I told you that I had something that came up and I couldn't get here to take you for our ride, that's where I lied… I was here…"

Elizabeth, realizing where this was heading, inhaled deeply, and although she sat quietly listening, her heart began to race…

Jack continued, "When I arrived, I found it unusual for the door to be open. I made it to the top step and I saw Charles down on one knee, obviously proposing to you. I felt my heart being ripped from my chest."

"Jack, I never saw you," Elizabeth was obviously surprised.

"I know…I stepped away from the door, trying to figure out what to do. As soon as I decided that I was going to confront Charles, I saw you kissing him… so I left. I believe now that I may have misunderstood your involvement." Jack continued, his face appearing flushed.

"Misunderstood my involvement…" Elizabeth was unable to hold her tongue, "Jack, he kissed me, and if you had stayed a minute longer, you would have witnessed me slapping him and sending him on his way. My friendship with Charles is effectively over, and I'm not sure right now how I feel about us," Elizabeth said, saddened by the fact that Jack would even think that after everything they had been through that she would entertain a proposal of marriage from someone other than him.

Just then, the door flew open and the children began rushing inside.

"Would you go for a walk with me later so we can talk?" Jack asked.

"Maybe," Elizabeth said as she walked passed him to greet the children. She stood at the door waiting for the last child to enter. She continued to hold the door, waiting for Jack to pass through.

As he walked through the door, Jack stopped and whispered, "I love you Elizabeth… Please don't tear us apart!"

Elizabeth stepped outside, out of earshot of the children, "Me, tear us apart? Jack Thornton, you have got some nerve. I love you too, but is that enough to keep us together? We don't communicate Jack." Keeping in mind her recent journal entry… "I won't say it's just you…Neither of us communicate with the other as we should. If something bothers us, we shut down. Misunderstandings begin with a lack of communication." Elizabeth looked around, and seeing no one she kissed Jack on the cheek… "I love you, but I'm very angry with you right now. I've got to go… I'll talk with you after school," Elizabeth turned and walked back inside, closing the door behind her. "Okay, children…settle down. Let's get started on our lessons."

"At least she's talking to me," Jack thought to himself as he headed to his horse and out to start his rounds.

As the day went on the children were busy doing their lessons. They were working independently, but would come to Elizabeth's desk if they needed help.

"Miss Thatcher," Rosaleen called out as she approached Elizabeth's desk, "I don't understand this problem…"

Elizabeth went over the problem with her step by step, leaving Rosaleen with a smile on her face, as the light of understanding went off in her head. Before heading back to her desk she asked, "Miss Thatcher, why are you and Mountie Jack angry with each other? My mommy said that you love each other. Isn't it important when you love someone to forgive them if they do something wrong?"

Elizabeth smiled, as a light had also gone off in her head as well… "Forgiveness is important Rosaleen… Now go back to your desk and see if you are able to work this next problem." Elizabeth sat at her desk, thinking of the simple words of wisdom she had just received, and knowing that Rosaleen was right.

The children finished up their lessons and headed out for lunch and recess. Elizabeth sat on the schoolhouse steps, her journal and a pen in hand, and began to write…  
 **"Forgiveness… such a small word, but one with a powerful meaning. It is difficult at times to release the pain and hurt that settles in our hearts. True inner peace cannot be reached until you let go of the feelings of hurt, anger, disappointment and possible loss. For holding on to negative feelings takes up the space in your heart needed for love, compassion, hope, and happiness. As we forgive, we must also learn from those mistakes we make. We are human, and mistakes will inevitably occur. However, we never make mistakes twice… After the first time, it then becomes a choice of which we are quite capable of correcting before it happens."**

The children returned to class for their afternoon lessons. As the end of the school day approached, the children were happily collecting their lunch pails, as they scooted out the schoolhouse door. Elizabeth looked around, but she saw no sign of Jack. She went back inside to gather her belongings, and her thoughts. She heard the door open, and looked up…

"How was your day?" Jack asked.

"Rather enlightening," she responded.

"How so?" He inquired, feeling somewhat hopeful in that she was pleasant and talking to him.

"I had a wonderful lesson today on forgiveness with Rosaleen," Elizabeth put her basket down, and walked toward Jack.

As she approached him, he took off his hat, setting it down on one of the desks. Jack raised his eyebrows, gave her a smile which showed off his dimples, and held out his hand to her… "Are you no longer mad at me?" He asked softly.

Elizabeth took his hand as they started to walk out of the schoolhouse. They walked hand in hand around the pond, "Jack, I love you… I'm not perfect, and I don't expect you to be either. We both have a problem with jumping to conclusions…knowing things are one way without getting all of the facts. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Charles and his proposal…"

"And the kiss…Don't forget about the kiss," Jack reminded her.

Elizabeth looked at Jack out of the corner of her eye, and frowned, letting him know that he was again walking on shaky ground.

They walked to the beautiful bench that Jack had built and placed by the pond. It was there for anyone to use, but in his mind it was theirs. They sat quietly, each one gathering their thoughts…wanting to say what was in their hearts, and say it so that the other would understand.

"Jack…" Elizabeth began.

"Elizabeth…" Jack spoke at the same time.

Both began to laugh, which lightened the mood somewhat.

"Jack," Elizabeth began again, "I do love you. I don't see myself with any other man, but…"

"No buts." Jack jumped in. "Buts are never a good thing!"

Elizabeth smiled at his obvious discomfort, "No Jack… But if we are going to stay together, we have to learn to communicate. We can't shut down and refuse to express how we feel. We're human, and there will always be mistakes made, but learning from them is the important thing. Jack…I know how hard it is for you to say what is in your heart, but we need to feel comfortable enough with each other to do just that…say what's in our hearts."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his, bringing it up to his lips where he kissed it gently. "Elizabeth, I love you, of that I am completely certain." Jack knew that he wanted to ask Elizabeth to marry him, but this was not the time. "I see us together raising a family, and many, many years from now rocking our grandchildren on the front porch of our home."

"Jack, are you asking me to marry you?" Elizabeth asked; a hint of excitement in her voice.

Jack stammered. Nothing would please him more than to propose to Elizabeth, but he wanted it to be perfect…He wanted them to be perfect. "Uh…um…I'm, well…I…"

"Jack, stop," Elizabeth laughed. "I'm only kidding."

Jack felt as though his heart had stopped…Not because he didn't want to propose, but because he did!

Jack and Elizabeth walked around the pond holding hands…talking, effectively clearing the air, and releasing all of the bad feelings that had taken up so much space in their hearts. They started walking back toward the school so Elizabeth could get her basket to carry home.

As they reached the steps of the school, Jack stopped, causing Elizabeth to stop and turn toward him.

"Is something wrong Jack?" She asked.

"No, everything is perfect…" He responded, as his fingers touched under her chin, lifting her head slightly, allowing her lips to meet his. Her arms found his muscular shoulders as she swept them around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I love you, Jack Thornton," Elizabeth whispered.

"I love you too," Jack responded with another gentle kiss.

Elizabeth walked inside the school, grabbed her basket, and joined Jack back outside.

Jack led Taylor as he held Elizabeth's hand and they walked back into town. He accompanied her to the café, "Elizabeth, will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love to Jack," She responded as she leaned over, gently brushing her lips across his cheek.

Jack tied Taylor to the post in front of the café, and walked Elizabeth to the door…

"Would you like to come in for some dinner, or pie or something?" She asked.

"I would love to, but I have something very important to attend to…" Jack said as he looked around, finding the street bare, he leaned over, capturing her lips with his. Jack watched as Elizabeth walked inside the café. He turned and jumped down the steps, mounted his horse, and headed for the Sawmill.

"What can I do for you, Jack?" Lee welcomed Jack as he walked through the office door.

"Good afternoon, Lee," Jack responded. "I need eight 4 x 4's about eight feet long, and I need them by tomorrow morning. Do you have any available?"

Lee stood from his chair and walked toward the door leading out into the lumber yard, "I believe I do, but Jack, what is this for?"

Jack laughed softly, "It's a secret…"

They went through the 4 x 4's in the pile and pulled out the best 8, setting them outside of the yard.

"I need to go to the livery and get a wagon to pick them up," Jack informed Lee.

"Higgins…" Lee yelled to one of his workmen, "Would you go hook up the horse and wagon so the Constable can use it please."

"Sure, Mr. Coulter. I'll meet you out front, Constable," Higgins responded.

"That's not necessary, Lee, but I do appreciate it," Jack thanked Lee, shaking his hand before heading to the front of the Sawmill.

The 4 x 4's were loaded onto the wagon and Jack headed back toward town. He ran into the Mercantile, and spoke with Mr. Yost, handing him a list which contained a few items he needed. Once he finished his shopping at the Mercantile, he headed back toward the outskirts of town.

Elizabeth stepped outside the café with a cup of coffee, and watched Jack leaving the Mercantile. She called out to him several times, but it was as if he was in another world…He never looked up from what he was doing. "Hmm, I wonder what he's up to…" She thought. She walked back inside, and busied herself helping Abigail clean the kitchen and dining area. "Has Jack asked you anything about dinner tomorrow night?" Elizabeth asked.

Abigail stood still, obviously deep in thought for a moment, and then replied, "No, he hasn't said anything to me… Why?"

"He asked me out to dinner, and I was just wondering what he had planned," Elizabeth said as she put the last of the clean dishes away.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be magical," Abigail responded with a smile.

Elizabeth walked upstairs; sat on the side of her bed, pulled out her journal, and began to write down her thoughts…  
 **"Life is full of changes, some good, some bad, some are expected, and others are not. In order to move throughout life, change is essential…What happens today affects tomorrow, and how you respond to a particular situation is greatly influenced by previous decisions. One change can bring about numerous emotions, and often times many of these, including joy, love, peace, contentment, hope and happiness can be attributed to the feelings we have for others…There is nothing like the excitement you feel when he touches your hand, your cheek, your lips, or the peace that comes over you sitting next to him, doing nothing but listening to him breath softly. When that certain person crosses your path, be willing to truly open your heart…For true love will come to those who have hope even though they have faced disappointment, have faith even though they have been betrayed, and love, even though they have been hurt before."**

Elizabeth closed her journal, sat it in the drawer of her bedside table, and quickly fell asleep. She awoke the next morning to the sun shining brightly in her window. She got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Would you care for some breakfast this morning?" Abigail asked.

"I think I will take a plate over to the jail for Jack," she responded.

Abigail fixed Elizabeth a plate of bacon, eggs and a biscuit, and sat it down in front of her at the kitchen table. "Jack has already been here and eaten," Abigail remarked.

"Already?" Elizabeth asked, so surprised that he didn't at least say good morning to her.

Abigail poured them both cups of coffee and sat down at the table, "He said that he had something that he was working on, and would be gone most of the day."

"Hmm, that's odd. I hope he didn't forget that he asked me out for dinner tonight," Elizabeth thought to herself, but the words softly crept out of her mouth.

"You have nothing to worry about, Elizabeth. Jack will be here, and I know you will have a magical time," Abigail assured her.

"Do you know something, Abigail? You can tell me…" Elizabeth did her best to find out what Abigail knew, but she wouldn't budge!

Elizabeth went about her day, helping Abigail in the café… in between trips to the café door looking for Jack. It was getting later in the afternoon, and she went upstairs to get dressed for her date.

Jack finished his project and returned home to get cleaned up in time to pick up Elizabeth. He wasn't sure what to wear, but decided that casual was what he felt the most comfortable in. Halfway to the Livery, he remembered something and headed back to the jail. He turned RIP out for a few minutes, and then headed back toward the Livery.

Elizabeth came downstairs wearing the blue skirt with delicate yellow flowers, and pale yellow top which matched the flowers…a gift she received on her last visit home from Julie.

Jack walked in the back kitchen door. He tried to tell Elizabeth how beautiful she looked, but the words did not pass his lips…All he could do was smile.

"Have a nice time you two," Abigail said as Jack took Elizabeth's hand in his and they headed out the door.

Elizabeth assumed that since they were not eating at the café, that they would be dining at the saloon. So once she stepped off the stairs, she turned to head toward the saloon…

"Not that way," Jack said as he took her hand and led her to the carriage.

"What's this?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a carriage," Jack responded, obviously nervous.

"I know it's a carriage, but why?" She asked.

"It's a secret," Jack said as he took her hand and helped her into the carriage.

They sat side by side, with no open space between them as Jack clicked the reins and the horse began to trot. Elizabeth put her arm through Jack's, resting her hand in the crook of his elbow, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Jack directed the carriage a short distance out of town to the grove of trees, which were situated in front of the lake that they used to go to before the schoolhouse was built by the pond. By this time, it was dusk, and he helped her down from the carriage, took her hand and led her through the path to the lake.

Once in the open, Elizabeth was in awe of the sight before her… Down by the lake, Jack had set the posts in various areas. Hanging from the posts from hooks were lanterns, some set for brighter light, and others more dimly lit, providing a romantic glow. Baskets of flowers were set throughout. Off to the side was a table set for their dinner, which included roasted chicken, green beans, potatoes, Abigail's famous biscuits, and a chilled bottle of wine.

Jack excused himself momentarily as he headed over to crank up the Victrola. A beautiful, soft romantic tune could be heard, bringing the birds out of hiding with their own sweet melodies…

"May I have this dance, Miss Thatcher?" Jack asked as he held out his hand to her.

Elizabeth gently placed her hand in his, and he led her out onto the grass lined dance floor. Looking deep into each other's eyes, they found themselves lost… Lost in the moment; lost in the solitude…lost in the love they felt for each other.

After several dances, Jack led her over to a picnic table that was beautifully decorated with a red tablecloth, and a colorful and fragrant centerpiece of wildflowers. They sat down to their meal, but neither one ate much… They talked about things that were important to them, important for their future.

Elizabeth was so impressed with the time Jack had taken to make the area so beautiful. It was just them, and she was so in love with this man.

"What do you want for your life, Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth sat there for a moment, obviously thinking of how to respond… "Jack I want what most people want. I want love, satisfaction in knowing that as a teacher I have made a difference, security of a good man, children, and wonderful friendships. What do you see for your life, Jack?"

Jack smiled, and said, "I see for myself, much of the same things as you, Elizabeth. I want love, the satisfaction of knowing that as a Mountie I've made the lives of others better, a good marriage with a woman that I love dearly, children, and wonderful friendships."

Jack pulled the bottle of wine from a basket, and poured each of them a glass. "Here's to love and happiness…" Elizabeth raised her glass as they lightly clicked the rims together before each of them took a sip.

Jack sat his glass on the table and stood, walking over to Elizabeth. She put her glass down and prepared to stand…thinking that he wanted another dance. Jack walked closer, and his nervousness was quite evident, but charming as well. He bent down on one knee, reached in his pocket, and pulled out a box… "Elizabeth, I love you. I know that we have had problems, but I believe we have worked through them, and have come out stronger on the other side. I want you by my side in good times, and bad…I want to be your strength when you have none, share dreams with you, raise a family with you, laugh and cry with you."

Elizabeth's heart was pounding so hard that she just knew each beat could be seen through her skin. She felt tears well up in her eyes…Looking at Jack she caught a glimpse of several tears falling down his cheeks. She smiled nervously, reaching over to wipe them so tenderly with her fingers.

Jack opened the ring box and said, "Would you do me the honor, Elizabeth, of becoming my wife?"

The moon could not have cooperated more on this most special of nights. The ring, a blue sapphire, surrounded by diamonds was in a simple white gold setting.

Elizabeth was taken by the simplicity of the ring…It was everything that she had ever dreamed of…ever wanted, "but how could he have known?" She thought.

Jack barely got the words out, before Elizabeth screamed, "Yes, Yes, Yes, I will marry you!"

Jack pulled the ring from the box and placed it on the ring finger of Elizabeth's left hand, "I love you." Jack stood and gently pulled Elizabeth out of her chair and close to him. They could have been in the middle of a crowd, but at this moment…at this very special time in their lives, they would still have only seen each other. Jack's arms swept around her waist and Elizabeth's found his strong shoulders, reaching her arms around to his back, one hand running through his hair as their lips touched.

Jack led her to their dance floor. They held each other tighter than they had ever before as they danced, and laughed and cried tears of happiness.

Elizabeth couldn't help but stare at her ring…It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was both given and received from a place of complete hope, trust and love.

Seeing Elizabeth staring at her ring, Jack was a bit self conscious…realizing that it most likely was not as glamorous as the one Charles had presented to her. "Elizabeth, do you like the ring? I mean, I know it isn't big, but maybe at some point we will be able to get you a bigger one."

Elizabeth smiled, finally taking her eyes off of this beautiful symbol of their love. "What, Jack…I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Jack smiled back at her, knowing that what he knew of this woman, that she was not pretentious, and did not need or want a lot of material things… She was in love with him, and with the ring he had picked out.

Elizabeth leaned forward, touching her lips softly to his…their lips parted slightly, and they were lost in each other…

As the music stopped, Jack took her hand and led her back to the table where they toasted their love, their engagement, and their future happiness together. He kept watching her stare at the ring, "Is it okay?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked up at him… She appeared to be surprised that he would even ask such a question…She loved the ring! "Jack, as young girls, Julie and I would sit and talk about our weddings, and engagement rings…I drew a picture of the ring I always dreamed of receiving. I slipped the small piece of paper in my bag, and have carried it with me as a reminder to wait for what I truly want in life. No one but Julie has ever seen it." Elizabeth reached over, opening her bag, and inside a small compartment she retrieved a piece of paper that she handed to Jack.

He opened the paper, and there, drawn by a child's hand was the most beautiful picture he had ever seen. It was a blue sapphire, surrounded by diamonds, in a simple unpretentious setting.

"How could you have possibly known, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Jack cupped her face in his hands as he kissed away her tears, "I love you Elizabeth Thatcher." He took her hand and they started to walk back to the carriage.

She stopped, causing him to turn and face her…She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close and whispered, "I have never loved anyone as much or as completely as I do you, Jack Thornton."

As they separated slightly, their lips touched, and the passion felt by each one was ignited. Jack took her hand in his and proudly walked down the path to the carriage…Having arrived as a single man, but leaving engaged to the woman of his dreams!


	2. Chapter 2- Health and Hamilton

Chapter 2- Health and Hamilton

"What would you two like for dinner," Abigail asked as she approached Jack and Elizabeth sitting at the table by the window.

"I'd like the chicken fried steak," Jack responded as he glanced over at Elizabeth and smiled.

"I think I'll just take a salad, Abigail. I'm not very hungry," Elizabeth responded.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your plates," Abigail replied.

Jack leaned in, reached across the table and took her hand, "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned because her appetite had been poor lately, and she didn't seem to have any energy.

Elizabeth smiled slightly, "I don't know what's wrong with me Jack. I wonder when the doctor will be back in town? I guess I should have a physical," she stated. "My mother sent me a telegram today…She wants me to come for a visit…Girl stuff, getting my wedding dress and just spending some time with her and Julie. Maybe I could see the doctor there?"

"You're going home?" Jack asked. He was always concerned when she made trips home. Although he knew that she was not talking with Charles, Jack was aware that her parents were still pushing that union.

"I think my parents would prefer if I saw the doctor in Hamilton, and it would give me some time with Julie…I really miss her," Elizabeth replied, realizing that she needed medical attention, but not wanting to be away from Jack.

"Do you feel like taking a walk after dinner," he asked.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and exhaled, "I would love to, but I'm exhausted…maybe tomorrow evening?" She asked.

Jack smiled, and gave her hand a slight squeeze, "whenever you feel like it, I'll be ready."

Abigail brought their plates, and Jack devoured his meal, while Elizabeth simply moved her salad around, eating very little.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I just don't feel well. Would you mind if I just went to bed?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack could see that her face was flushed; he helped her up the stairs to her room, and sat with her until she fell asleep.

He walked back downstairs, and found Abigail finishing up cleaning the kitchen. She poured him a cup of coffee, and he sat at the table for a talk.

"Jack, I'm concerned about Elizabeth. It's not like her to have no energy, abdominal pains, and looking so flushed," Abigail said as she sat at the table across from him.

"Abdominal pains? How long has that been going on?" Jack asked, as he was unaware of that symptom.

"I think those just started, but she hurt so bad earlier in the day that I found her doubled over in bed," Abigail advised. "I talked with her about getting to the doctor. I'm so worried about her, Jack…she's sick, I'm afraid, very sick!"

Jack stood up from the table, and said, "I'm going to make arrangements to take her to Port Nelson in the morning…I'll be here first thing; can you check in on her tonight?"

"Thank you, Jack. This is just not like her. She's usually so healthy, and full of energy, and yes, I'll check in on her tonight," Abigail responded.

Jack didn't want to leave, but Abigail assured him that she would keep checking on Elizabeth, and reluctantly he walked back to the jail.

Abigail locked up the café, and headed upstairs. She went into her room, and changed into her night clothes, and then sat in a chair next to Elizabeth's bed and watched her all night. There were a few times when Abigail thought about getting Jack; Elizabeth's temperature was fluctuating from burning hot, to shivering cold. She had a bowl of room temperature water and she wiped her face frequently. Abigail noticed that Elizabeth appeared to be in a very deep sleep, but was extremely restless.

The sun peeked through Elizabeth's window, waking Elizabeth, and Abigail, who had just fallen asleep.

Abigail took her wet cloth and wiped Elizabeth's face… "How are you feeling this morning?" She asked.

"Actually, I think I feel better, Abigail," Elizabeth said with a slight smile.

Abigail had her doubts, as Elizabeth's complexion was pale, and her skin was clammy. "Jack is taking you to the doctor today," she remarked.

Elizabeth took a moment to sit up in bed, "Why?" She asked.

"Elizabeth you've been sick for a few days, and we're concerned about you. I can tell you this…He's taking you whether you want to go or not, so I wouldn't argue with him," Abigail informed her. "I'm going to change, and then I'll be in the kitchen getting breakfast going if you need anything."

Elizabeth pulled the covers back and sat on the side of the bed, "I'm sure I'll be fine, Abigail."

Once Abigail left her room, Elizabeth slowly stood up, grabbing the corner of her poster bed as she lost her balance. She sat on the bed for a few moments, afraid to make another attempt at standing. Hearing Jack's voice downstairs, she again stood up and headed for the door. She no longer felt lightheaded, but realizing that she was still in her night clothes, she dressed herself, and started down the hall to the stairs. She held the railing as she walked down the first three steps…Suddenly she doubled over with abdominal pain; she let go of the railing…

"AAAHHHHH," Elizabeth screamed as she fell down the remaining steps, landing on her back at the bottom of the staircase.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth, Are you okay?" Jack continued to call out to her. He had brought the wagon to the café this morning, and the back was already padded with extra bedding, blankets and pillows, for her comfort on the trip to Port Nelson.

Elizabeth had a cut on her head from the fall, but didn't appear to have suffered any broken bones. Jack picked her up and carried her to the wagon. She was still unconscious, and Jack knew that it was urgent that he get her medical attention.

They started out for Port Nelson, but it seemed so far away, and he was so worried about her that he stopped in Sudbury. Upon their examination of Elizabeth, who had thankfully regained consciousness, it was determined that her appendix had or was close to rupturing; it needed to be removed, and immediate surgery was required. Elizabeth was unable to authorize the surgery, as she was drifting in and out of consciousness, and actually Jack, as her fiancé wasn't able to either. However, Jack Thornton, Elizabeth's husband, could legally authorize the procedure…which he did.

Jack ran to the local mercantile to send a telegram to Abigail…  
"Abigail, had to stop in Sudbury at Hospital" stop  
"Couldn't make it to Port Nelson" stop  
"Elizabeth needs her appendix removed" stop  
"Please say prayers, she's very sick" stop  
"Will send another telegram when surgery is done" stop

Jack rushed back to the hospital and paced along the wall of the Waiting Room doing as the sign on the door suggested, "waiting" for news. He watched the clock on the wall, and after two hours had passed, he became beyond worried…bordering on frantic.

Eventually Dr. Chatsworth entered the Waiting Room, "I'm looking for Elizabeth Thornton's husband."

Jack jumped up, "I'm Jack Thornton. Is Elizabeth okay?" Jack asked, knowing that his heart was pounding so hard that he was certain it could be seen through his clothing.

Dr. Chatsworth stuck his arm out to direct Jack to an empty corner for privacy.

"Elizabeth, is she okay?" Jack yelled. This was one fear, the possible loss of Elizabeth that he didn't want to face. He could feel tears slipping down his cheeks, and was getting agitated with the doctor who was not answering with the urgency that Jack felt.

"Mr. Thornton, your wife is very sick, but thankfully you got her here in time. Her appendix ruptured while we were operating, but if it had happened before you arrived, we may not have been able to save her. She should be fine, but she'll need some recuperation time," Dr. Chatsworth advised.

Jack stuck his arm out to shake Dr. Chatsworth's hand, "thank you for everything you have done for Elizabeth. May I see her?" He asked.

"Certainly, but don't stay long…she needs a lot of rest," Dr. Chatsworth said rather authoritatively.

Jack quickly left the room, and headed for the Nurse's Station to get Elizabeth's room number. "Excuse me, Ma'am? Faith, what are you doing here?" Jack asked, obviously surprised.

"Hi Jack. Are you alright? Why are you here?" She asked, obviously just as surprised.

"I had to bring Elizabeth in…she had surgery to remove her appendix," Jack replied.

"Is she okay?" Faith asked, concerned by his nervous demeanor.

"Dr. Chatsworth said that she should be fine. I wanted to see her, but I don't know her room number," Jack advised.

Faith pulled out the log book, "Let me see if I can locate her for you. Hmm, I don't see Elizabeth Thatcher in the book…"

"Check for Elizabeth Thornton," Jack said softly.

"Congratulations, when did you get married?" Faith asked, outwardly smiling, and trying to hide a hint of sadness in her voice.

Jack explained that they weren't married, but he had to pretend in order to get her the surgery that she needed. "Please don't say anything," Jack asked.

"I won't say a word," Faith promised. "She is in Room 232. That's to the right once you reach the second floor and exit the door.

"Thank you, maybe we'll talk later," Jack said as he headed for the staircase.

"I'd like that," Faith replied.

Jack ran into Elizabeth's room, knowing that it was too soon, but hoping that she was awake. He sat in a chair by her bed, and held her hand for hours, waiting for her to wake up.

"Jack," Faith stood in the doorway, and softly called out.

Jack got up and walked over to the door…

"This telegram was delivered to you, and I thought it may be important," she responded.

Jack opened the telegram which was from Abigail…  
"Jack, I'm praying for Elizabeth's recovery" stop  
"Mr. Thatcher is on his way to get her" stop  
"He will likely arrive tomorrow at the earliest" stop  
"Be prepared, Julie said he's very angry" stop

Jack felt certain that he could handle Mr. Thatcher. After all, his main concern was Elizabeth's health, and nothing else mattered at this point.

Faith overlooked the fact that visiting hours were over, but Jack was spending the night sitting in a chair next to Elizabeth's bed.

Jack left Elizabeth's room momentarily to get a cup of coffee when he came across Faith in the hallway… "I think I asked, but I was worried about Elizabeth and I don't know if you answered…What brings you here?"

"I just needed a change from Hamilton. I've been here for a few months, but I've been offered a position in Hope Valley," she replied.

"Hope Valley? Are you going to take it?" He asked, realizing that Elizabeth may be unhappy knowing that Faith is living in their town.

"I think so. I've always wanted to run a medical office, and I'd have control over non emergency medical issues, with a doctor who comes to town once a week," she replied.

"Well uh, congratulations!" He responded, before excusing himself and heading back to Elizabeth's room.

As he walked in the room, he could see that Elizabeth was awake, but lying still, "Elizabeth, do you know where you are?"

She looked over at him, but couldn't speak. Her eyes closed and she was back to sleep again.

Jack fell asleep with his head on the side of the bed, waking up periodically to check on Elizabeth. By early morning, Jack awoke and sat watching her as he took her hand in his, gently stroking her palm with his fingers. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently when he heard…

"Charles, we're friends…we'll always be friends," Elizabeth eyes were closed but she was obviously talking.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth, Are you awake?" He asked.

Elizabeth turned her head to face him; she sounded weak, but her color was returning to her face, and she looked better. "Hi Jack…what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Elizabeth, I brought you to the hospital," he replied.

Her eyes were barely open, and her voice was hardly more than a whisper, but she managed to say, "I know you've been upset with me because my father had you stationed in town to watch over me. I hope my father compensated you for bringing me here."

Jack was completely confused and didn't know how to respond… all he could manage was, "Huh?"

"Could I have some water, please?" She asked.

"Sure," Jack filled a glass with water, and helped her drink from it.

Elizabeth laid back on the bed, took a deep breath and tried to gather rational thoughts… "Jack, what happened in the trial?"

"What trial?" He asked.

"Jack, don't make me laugh, my stomach hurts. You know what trial I'm talking about…Henry Gowen and the mine company," she responded.

"Elizabeth, you know the widows won," he reminded her.

"Jack how would I know that? The town was gearing up for the trial when I got sick," she replied.

Faith came in the room to take Elizabeth's vital signs…

Elizabeth and Faith talked casually while she checked her temperature, and pulse. Once she received the information she needed, she excused herself, but found Jack following her out into the hallway…

"I need to talk to you… Something's wrong with Elizabeth. She's lost months of time…What could have caused that?" He asked.

"Jack, sometimes the anesthesia can cause temporary memory issues. She remembers you, right?" Faith asked.

"She knows who I am, but she appears to have lost months of her memory. I don't know if she remembers saying "Yes" to my marriage proposal," Jack was worried and he needed answers.

"Give her a little time, Jack. It will come back to her," Faith assured him.

"I hope you're right," he remarked. Jack was concerned, because he not only had to deal with Elizabeth's "temporary" memory loss, but her father was on his way, and he knew there would be an attempt to take her back to Hamilton…and to Charles. "At least she does remember me…" he thought.

Jack sat with Elizabeth all day and night, leaving only to clean himself up, and to grab a bite to eat. During one of those breaks, the nurse brought Elizabeth her personal effects. When Jack returned to the room, she was staring at something in her hand.

"Is something wrong Elizabeth?" He asked.

She held up her engagement ring, "This is beautiful, and it must have gotten mixed up with my belongings. Jack, we need to find the woman who this belongs to…I know I would be frantic if it were mine."

Jack held out his hand, taking the ring from Elizabeth, "I'll make sure that it gets back to its rightful owner," he said sadly. Jack stepped outside of her room, needing to be away to keep her from seeing the tears that slipped down his cheeks. He leaned up against the wall, and wiped his eyes. A loud voice caught his attention, sounding gruff, and authoritative. Jack looked up and observed Mr. Thatcher talking with Dr. Chatsworth.

"My daughter isn't married," Mr. Thatcher exclaimed.

Jack's heart sank…Not only were they not married, he now questioned, with Mr. Thatcher's arrival, if they ever would be.

"Constable, you and I have a lot to discuss, but now is not the time…" Mr. Thatcher said as he strode into Elizabeth's room. "How's my girl?" He asked as he approached Elizabeth's bed.

"Oh Father, it's so good to see you," Jack heard Elizabeth call out.

Jack walked away from the room to give Elizabeth some time alone with her father. He stepped outside into the courtyard and sat on a bench. Unbeknownst to Jack, he was in clear view of Elizabeth's window.

"Jack, are you okay?" Faith called out as she approached the bench.

"I've been better," he replied as he looked up and caught Faith's eyes. "I guess I should feel blessed…and I do, I mean Elizabeth is getting better, but she gave me my ring back…"

"What?" Faith exclaimed sharply.

"Well, to be fair, she knows me, but doesn't remember being engaged to me," Jack said, completely saddened by this chain of events.

"Elizabeth who is this nurse that the Constable seems to know?" Mr. Thatcher asked as he looked out the window to the courtyard below.

"I don't know, why?" She inquired.

"Just asking…no reason," he replied. "When you're ready to travel, I'll be taking you home to recuperate."

"But Father, Jack was going to take me back to Coal Valley…at least, I think he was planning to," she replied, as she looked off into the distance, feeling a bit lost.

"No, Elizabeth, you will get the medical attention you need in Hamilton, and if you still want to return to your little town after a while, then you can make that decision then," Mr. Thatcher demanded.

"How are you feeling, Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he entered the room.

Elizabeth's face lit up as he walked into her room, "I'm feeling better. I think they will release me in a day or so, provided that I have medical care at home."

Jack smiled, but underneath he knew that Hope Valley didn't currently have a regular doctor or a nurse for that matter, so Mr. Thatcher would most likely win this argument.

"Constable, may I speak with you outside please?" Mr. Thatcher asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

Jack followed him out into the empty hallway…

"I know this has to be difficult for you, especially since Elizabeth doesn't remember accepting your marriage proposal…much less you two being married. I know why you said that you were her husband, and I appreciate you bringing her here. However, as her father, when she is sick, her mother and I want to know about it. If we had been made aware, we would have had the surgery done on Hamilton with the finest medical staff. What's done is done, and Elizabeth will be fine, and that's most important. However, we must do what is in her best interests at this point, and that means her recuperating in Hamilton, where we can provide her with the best medical care," Mr. Thatcher stated.

Although Jack didn't like it, he couldn't argue with Mr. Thatcher's logic, as he truly wanted the best for Elizabeth. "May I go in and sit with her for awhile?" Jack asked.

"Certainly, I'll go get me some coffee. Would you care for anything?" He asked.

"No thank you," Jack responded.

Jack walked in and sat by the bed watching Elizabeth as she dosed. He was happy to simply hold her hand and watch her sleep, but felt uneasy with her going back to Hamilton to rest and recuperate. He suspected that her short term memory loss began after their first kiss, and although he told her that she was "the only one," he did not believe that she remembered them professing their love, each to the other.

Elizabeth gingerly sat up in bed, trying her best to stay awake, wanting very much to talk with Jack. "Thank you for getting me here, and staying with me; I owe you my life," she spoke softly, managing a warm smile. She continued, "I don't want to go to Hamilton, but I guess its best."

Jack couldn't speak…he didn't have words to adequately reflect how he felt. Thoughts were going through his mind, and his main concern beyond Elizabeth's health, was Charles.

Elizabeth continued to improve, and after several days, Dr. Chatsworth agreed to release her. Mr. Thatcher made arrangements to have Elizabeth transported to Hamilton, where he planned for her to remain for the near future.

"Would you like to sit out in the courtyard while you wait for your father and the carriage?" Jack asked.

"I would love to, Jack…Thank you," she responded.

Jack helped her out to the courtyard, and they sat on a bench that had been erected in honor of Dr. Chatsworth's grandparents, founding members of the hospital.

"Jack, I don't know how long I'll be gone. My parents want me to stay until I'm completely healed, but I suspect they don't want me to return at all," Elizabeth turned away, not wanting Jack to see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Jack took her hand in his, which surprised her slightly, "You'll be back…Once you're ready, you let me know, and I'll come for you."

Elizabeth obviously had something on her mind as she began, "Jack, I know we've just started courting, and I don't want to appear presumptuous, but I…" her voice started to trail off.

"Elizabeth, everything will be fine…don't worry," he assured her.

"I can't wait until the next school session…Do you think we'll be in the new school by then?" She asked.

Jack's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Elizabeth, the school is finished, and you actually have been teaching there for a while. Do you not remember that?" Jack asked, obviously concerned about her memory.

"Jack, why can't I remember? Is there anything else important that I've forgotten?" She asked.

Jack smiled warmly, "Nothing that you need to know right now." He wanted her to know he loved her; that the ring in her belongings was actually hers, and that they were engaged. But he could see the strain in her face…lost look in her eyes, and he didn't want to upset her further. Looking around and seeing that they were alone, he leaned down covering her lips with his. He felt her lips soften at his touch. Unfortunately, their time alone would be cut short…

Mr. Thatcher found them in the courtyard, "Oh, excuse me…Elizabeth, it's time to leave…"

Jack stood and held out his hand to help her up. He wrapped her arm through his and he walked her to the carriage. He stood still and silent as he watched the carriage leave town, with the only thing he cared about onboard…Elizabeth!

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3- Hamilton Isn't Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

Chapter 3- Hamilton Isn't Home

"Are you okay, Jack?" a familiar voice called out behind him.

Jack turned around and smiled at Faith… he felt lost, and she was the only familiar face in this new town. "I'm not sure, Faith. I feel like a part of me just left, and I don't know when, or if I will get her back," he said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

Faith smiled warmly, "Jack, she'll be back…if you two are meant to be together, you will be. It just may take some time."

"I don't know how much time we'll have to wait… If it were up to her parents, she wouldn't be with me, and I think that's what worries me," he replied. "Well, it was really nice to see you again Faith. Good luck, and take care. I hope to see you around, but preferably not in a hospital," he said, attempting a soft laugh.

"I received word, that the nursing position in Hope Valley is mine. I start next week, so you'll have a new resident in town," Faith responded, hoping that Jack would be as excited as she was.

"You wha…Oh congratulations. The town will be lucky to have you," Jack responded.

"When will you be leaving to go back to Hope Valley?" She asked.

Jack exhaled sharply, "I have nothing to keep me here. I'll be leaving in the morning."

"Would it be an imposition if I tagged along?" She asked.

"Of course not…I'd be glad to give you a ride." Jack responded.

Morning came and Jack pulled the wagon up to the boarding house where Faith had been staying. He loaded up her few boxes of belongings and two suitcases, and they pulled out of town headed for Hope Valley.

They had no difficulty passing the time, as each one felt so comfortable with the other. Although Elizabeth was constantly on his mind, there were several times when he caught himself smiling.

Back in Hamilton, Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher saw to it that Elizabeth settled back into life in the mansion. Although they truly wanted her to be happy, they did not feel that she would be if she stayed with Jack. They observed that Elizabeth was different around Charles…not as friendly as before, but even Elizabeth had no reason as to what had changed in their relationship.

Elizabeth's parents made certain that she received the medical care necessary. She was slightly confused, because she had memories of standing with Jack, holding hands by a beautiful pond, and seeing a white church in the distance. She recalled telling Jack that it was beautiful, "but was that the church/school?" She thought. She remembered Jack telling her that she had been teaching in the new school, and she wanted to remember everything…NOW!

Elizabeth found herself asking numerous questions of her parents and her sister, Viola. However, her father instructed everyone to provide her with no information, feeling that it would be easier to keep her in Hamilton if she did not completely remember her life in Hope Valley. "Where's Julie?" Elizabeth asked numerous times…to which she was always told, "She's visiting friends out of town." She was frustrated; she was beginning to remember many things…wonderful memories of her and Jack in the mine during a storm, and didn't understand why he would allow her father to take her away if he loved her.

"Mary… who is that with the Constable?" Florence asked Mary as the wagon carrying Jack and Faith made their way into town. "Looks like Elizabeth played games too long with the Constable's heart…Maybe he's found someone new…"

"Don't be ridiculous, you know as well as I do that Jack and Elizabeth are meant to be together," Mary responded.

"Maybe so, but Rosemary filled me in on a lot of history there," Florence replied.

Mary turned to Florence, and said, "You know that gossip starts rumors, and only ends up hurting people."

"But Mary, it's not gossip if it's true…" Florence said with a smirk. "Rosemary told me that Charles, the man who kept coming to town on saw mill business…yeah right, anyway he also proposed to Elizabeth."

"Well, that is true, but she turned him down," Mary responded.

"That may be true, but Rosemary told me that while she was staying in Hamilton…" Florence tried to continue.

"Florence, I don't want to hear it. Elizabeth is a friend of mine, and I won't hear of any gossip involving her," Mary started to walk away, trying to quash Florence's rant.

Florence followed her, continuing to express the information that she believed to be true, "She led him on, Mary…I'm telling you, she had two men after her and she strung them both along. Looks like the Constable may be looking at other options," she said with a slight laugh.

Mary walked into the café, and as they entered the door she said, "Florence, I don't want to hear anymore about this, okay?"

Florence replied, "I won't say anything for now…but you mark my words, she strung him along for too long."

Mary shook her head and openly displayed her annoyance at Florence's choice of conversation… "You know as well as I do that she is simply staying with her parents while she recovers. She will be back, and if she and Jack are meant to be together, they will be."

Jack took Faith to the saloon to secure a room, but found that nothing was available. Mr. Trevoy explained that several men had recently arrived in town to work at the saw mill, and all of his rooms were occupied.

"Jack, could you point me in the direction of the medical office?" Faith asked.

Jack opened the saloon door for her and they stood out on the deck, "The doctor's office is across from the café, but I'm not going to leave you with no place to stay. I'll find you something."

"No Jack," Faith responded, "my understanding is that there are living quarters for me to use. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Jack walked Faith over to the medical office, and then headed to the café to advise Abigail about what happened in Sudbury.

"Hi Jack…Are you alone?" Abigail asked.

Jack walked back to the kitchen and sat down at the table, "Elizabeth went home with her father to recuperate. I couldn't very well argue…The doctor said that she needed medical care at home, and they have everything she needed in Hamilton."

Abigail could tell that Jack missed her… "She'll be back Jack,"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, and a frown was visible on his face, "You don't know everything…"

"What are you talking about…everything? Elizabeth's sister sent a telegram and it read that Elizabeth made it through surgery. I didn't know that she was going back to Hamilton, but she's going to be okay, right?" Abigail asked, clearly concerned. She caught his eyes, noticing the sadness in them… "What's wrong?"

"Abigail, apparently the anesthesia had some impact on Elizabeth's short term memory… Right now she thinks that the trial hasn't been held, and she doesn't remember teaching in the new school," Jack did his best to bring her up to date.

Abigail reached over and gave Jack's arm a slight squeeze, "Does she remember you?"

"Yes, but she thinks we've just started courting," Jack replied.

Abigail heard the café door open…She walked to the dining room and observed a customer, "I'll be back in a minute, Jack."

Jack sat in the kitchen, but upon hearing Faith's voice in the dining room, he went out to introduce her to Abigail, "This is Faith Carter…She was Tom's nurse when he and Julie were in the auto accident. Faith, this is Abigail Stanton."

Abigail filled up her coffee cup, and gave her a welcoming smile, "It's very nice to meet you. I assume that you are the nurse that I had heard was coming to Hope Valley?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Stanton. I'm very happy to be here," Faith responded.

"Please, call me Abigail..." Abigail remarked.

Faith smiled, and replied, "Thank you, Abigail… and you must call me Faith."

Jack sat down with Faith for dinner, catching the eye of numerous members of the community, Gossipmongers, who took no time in setting the town abuzz with rumors about the Constable and the beautiful new nurse.

As days turned into weeks, Elizabeth continued to heal physically. Additionally, her memories were returning, much to her delight, but her parent's dismay.

"Dear, you know that she would be much better off with Charles," Mr. Thatcher advised his wife.

"I have no doubt, but her memory loss is only temporary. At least I pray it is, and at some point she will remember the Mountie," she responded.

"Mother…Father, the Mountie has a name…It's Jack. I don't know where our relationship will lead us, but when I'm able, I do want to return to Coal Valley…return to my students, and my friends," Elizabeth remarked as she entered the parlor and caught her parents talking about her.

"Coal Valley?" Mr. Thatcher asked, realizing that this was just another indication that her memory had not completely returned.

"Well, I mean Hope Valley… Yes, I remember my life there, and I truly want to go back. Of course Father, I appreciate everything that's being done for me, and I do love visiting with you, but I need to return home at some point," Elizabeth spoke emphatically. "Do you know when Julie will return home? I miss her, and it isn't like her to be gone so long visiting friends…especially if she knows I'm here. Who is she visiting anyway?" Elizabeth asked.

Mrs. Thatcher spoke up, "she was spending a few days with Olivia Wellington, and her family,"

Elizabeth looked at her mother, a strange expression on her face, "Okay, what's wrong…where is Julie, and what are you keeping from me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Elizabeth. We aren't keeping anything from you," Mr. Thatcher replied.

Elizabeth was feeling weak and sat on the sofa. She knew that something was going on with Julie, and her parents were trying to keep the information from her. Elizabeth's breathing increased; she was beginning to sweat, and was obviously nervous, "You aren't telling me something. What happened to Julie…She and Olivia have not spoken in years, and Julie always told me that "Hell would freeze over" before she gave her the time of day again."

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher glanced at each other, looking for a sign from the other that it was okay to tell Elizabeth that Julie had run away. They didn't want to upset her, but not telling her at this point was doing more harm than good.

Mr. Thatcher sat next to her on the sofa… "Elizabeth, I have said before that the Thornton men are not good enough for our daughters…"

Mrs. Thatcher interrupted, "We don't need to discuss the Thornton's now, dear. The fact is, Elizabeth, your sister ran away recently."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped, "Why?" Elizabeth asked. "Julie was never one to want to go out on her own. What happened to cause her to leave, and what does Jack and his brother have to do with it?"

Mrs. Thatcher started to speak, but Mr. Thatcher jumped in before a single word passed her lips… "Elizabeth, I know that you are fond of Constable Thornton, and I'm sure that he will make a wonderful companion for someone, but he and his brother have been nothing but trouble to our family."

Elizabeth, knowing all of the wonderful things Jack had done for her, was quite confused as to why her parents would blame everything on Jack and Tom. "Father, Julie is an adult…whatever she chooses to do; she is capable of making her own decisions. That's part of the problem with her, and with you and Mother…you don't hold her accountable for her behavior."

Mr. Thatcher spoke sternly, "Elizabeth, I know you have had some issues with your memory, but you have no idea what happened between Julie and Tom Thornton… He has caused this entire situation."

"Well enlighten me then Father, because I, better than anyone else, know Julie. I know that she acts without thinking, and although she has a good heart, her life is drifting aimlessly without any purpose," Elizabeth spoke boldly.

As Elizabeth sat and listened to her father explain about the auto accident, more memories, some she understood, and others she didn't, flooded her…

Mr. Thatcher did not care for Elizabeth's independent attitude, and also attributed that to Jack, and her experiences in Hope Valley. She was strong willed, and that he did not mind, but he did not appreciate her questioning their parenting of Julie. He began to address why he blamed Tom for Julie's recent behavior, "You don't remember the auto accident that Julie and Tom were involved in, but Tom…"

"Was not driving," Elizabeth interrupted. "Father, he wasn't driving, Julie was. She told me, and she was supposed to tell you, but obviously she didn't."

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher both sat speechless, unable to understand why Julie would lie.

Elizabeth snapped back, "She didn't want to tell you, because she said you would never forgive her. Seeing what you think of Jack and his brother, I guess I can understand why she would feel that way. I need to get back to my life. I love you both very much, but I'm remembering everything in Hope Valley that made my life rich…maybe not monetarily, but I love the children, my work, my friends, and yes…Jack. I treated Jack horribly… Father, any man should be happy that his daughter has a man as good, honest and true as Jack in her life. But instead of allowing me to make my own decisions, you and Mother continued to push Charles on me, as if spending more time with him would make me realize that I needed him in my life. I don't believe Charles really loves me more than just a friend, but he too feels pushed in that direction. Please, just let us live our lives; take control of our decisions; make our own mistakes, and learn to accept the consequences. Please excuse me; I need to go lie down."

Back in Hope Valley, Rosemary made a mental note of the fact that she had seen Jack with Faith on several occasions. She was concerned, because she knew how the community was beginning to talk, and felt it necessary to talk with Jack about the rumor mill! She observed Jack return from his rounds, and enter the jail. She walked over and strolled into the jail…

"Jack, we need to talk," Rosemary demanded as she sat across from him at his desk, and reached over, closing a file that he was reading from.

"What's wrong Rosie," Jack asked nicely, but he exhaled sharply, showing that he was a bit irritated.

Rosemary began, "Jack, I don't know if you realize it, but people in town are talking about you and the new nurse. With Elizabeth gone, people are speculating that you've moved on. I mean with Elizabeth carrying on with that handsome man from Hamilton, you can't blame them."

"Rosemary, you know that I have never been one to give in to gossip. People are going to say what they feel, and think what they want. Nothing I do will impact that," Jack said, as he stood from his seat, and began to usher Rosemary from the jail.

"All I'm saying Jack, is that you need to be careful. You wouldn't want Elizabeth to get the wrong idea about your friendship with the newest resident of Hope Valley," she remarked as he started to close the door behind her.

"Rosemary, Faith and I are just friends. I can be friends with whomever I choose…" He stated as the door closed tightly.

Rosemary walked over to the café, and sat down to work on her newspaper column. She couldn't think about anything else, and decided a letter to Elizabeth was in order…  
Dear Elizabeth,  
I hope that you're feeling well and improving every day. Truly, I do hope that. Jack said that you would be away for a while as you recuperate. I do hope that you will be well enough to return home soon…very soon. I feel that it's important to tell you that Jack is spending time with the new nurse in town. Faith Carter is her name. To be fair, he says that they are just friends, but the talk is that you aren't coming back, and both of you have moved on…that you are staying in Hamilton with your family and Charles. I hope that isn't true, Elizabeth, because I feel that you and Jack belong together. I will keep an eye on things here, and keep you informed.  
Best wishes,  
Rosemary

Rosemary folded the letter and placed it in an envelope, then walked over to the mercantile where she mailed it.

As the weeks passed, Jack sent Elizabeth several letters, but only checking on her health, and never providing any information from home. He wanted to know if her memory had returned, but wasn't sure how to find out without pressuring her. He was not inclined to ask her parents for information, so he had to continue to pray that she would return to him. Jack was thankful that she remembered him, and he knew that she cared for him, but he was disappointed that when he last saw her, she didn't recall him professing his love for her, or hers for him.

As her mind started to clear, Elizabeth had a beautiful dream of him professing his love to her in the mine…realizing quickly that it wasn't a dream. She had written to Jack as well, and advised that she hoped to be released by the doctor to return home soon. She also received correspondence from Abigail, and several others, but observed that these letters were vague and provided little information. She now knew that she loved Jack, but she assumed that it had to be disappointing to him when she left the hospital that she did not remember the strong emotions that they had expressed for each other.

Elizabeth wrote letters in response to Jack's, but she wanted to get home and tell him in person that she remembered their life…their love. As such, her correspondence only covered superficial topics, feeling uncomfortable discussing her love for him on paper.

Mr. Thatcher knocked on Elizabeth's bedroom door…

"Come in," she responded. "Oh, good morning Father. Do you have time to talk for a few moments?" She asked.

"I always have time for you, my dear, but right now Dr. McClay is downstairs, and he wants to examine you," Mr. Thatcher advised.

"Okay Father…Just give me a minute to get dressed, and I'll be right down," Elizabeth said as she followed her father to her bedroom door, and closed it after he left.

Elizabeth came downstairs and walked into the parlor to find Dr. McClay, her parents, Viola and Charles sitting about the room chatting. Elizabeth had not seen Charles very much since her return home, and initially wondered why he had not been around. However, with her short term memory returning, she recalled their argument, and still had no desire to see him.

"Dr. McClay, would you like to examine me in my room?" She asked, to which everyone stood up and started for the entryway.

"No Elizabeth," Mr. Thatcher said, "we will give you some privacy."

Following the exam, Dr. McClay sat beside her on the sofa. He advised her that she was healing nicely, and he felt comfortable telling her that she would be just fine. "Do you have any questions for me?" He asked.

Elizabeth hesitated, but then said, "I just have two questions…Why did I have trouble with my most recent memories?"

Dr. McClay took Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it lightly, "Dear, I have known you since you were a baby, and I am telling you that you have nothing to worry about. Sometimes the anesthesia will have a slight impact on your short term memory. Are those memories returning on their own?" He asked.

"Yes, I suppose they are," Elizabeth responded.

"Okay, now what was your second question…?" He asked.

"When can I go home?" She inquired.

Dr. McClay smiled, "I thought you were home. I mean, I know your parents are happy to have you home."

Elizabeth was adamant, "No sir, I mean Coal…uh…Hope Valley."

Dr. McClay recalled Mr. Thatcher attempting to get him to keep Elizabeth in Hamilton, but he was not inclined to be deceptive… "Well, Elizabeth…Today is Tuesday; if you continue feeling well by Friday, I would say you can return home over the weekend."

Elizabeth smiled, happy in the thought that she would see Jack soon. She saw Dr. McClay out the front door, advised her parents of her positive exam, and as she started toward the stairs, she stopped, turned around, and said, "I'll be leaving on Saturday to return home."

"But Elizabeth, I think you should stay a while longer," Charles spoke up, unaware that her memories had returned.

"Charles…you of all people know that we have nothing further to discuss," Elizabeth said as she continued up the staircase, "Father, Mother, Viola… I know what I want; I know what is important in my life, and although I love you very much, I need to get back to the children…"

Viola interrupted, "You mean your Mountie?"

"Yes, he's very important to me, and I'm remembering that every day," Elizabeth responded, as she reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner to her room, leaving everyone downstairs disappointed and saddened by her decision to leave.

Saturday arrived, and Elizabeth's parents wished her well as they made arrangements for a carriage to carry her home. In their minds, however, they hoped that she would be back.

She asked her driver to take the carriage into town on their way to Hope Valley. She had a few things to pick up, and wanted to check her mail one last time, hoping that there would be a letter from Jack. Her excitement at returning home was tempered by the concern she now felt upon receiving Rosemary's letter. Elizabeth remembered how threatened she felt by Faith during the time of Tom's hospitalization, and the arguments she and Jack had regarding what she considered as "their closeness." She initially felt that Jack's relationship with Faith was much more disconcerting than she considered her friendship to be with Charles. However, as the fog in her head cleared and her memories returned, she began to understand why Jack and others questioned her relationship with Charles. Additionally, she could understand why Jack, according to the letter she received from Rosemary, would be drawn to Faith… "She certainly provides less drama," Elizabeth thought.

No one was expecting Elizabeth's return to Hope Valley, so needless to say, jaws dropped, including hers, when she walked into the café and observed Jack having dinner with Faith. She walked through the dining room, saying nothing to Jack as she walked by. He was involved in a conversation with Faith, but his attention was drawn away from his dinner companion when the room became hushed. By the time he realized that Elizabeth was back, she had already made her way into the kitchen and into a welcome home hug from Abigail.

Jack excused himself from the table, and walked back into the kitchen, unaware that the entire dining room was watching.

"Elizabeth," he called out, "Why didn't you let me know you were coming home?"

"I wanted to surprise you…and it looks like I did," she responded.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, unaware of the letter that Rosemary had sent to Elizabeth. "I wanted to bring you back myself, or at least have an escort for you.

Elizabeth walked passed Jack and headed for the stairway, "Seems like you were too busy to worry about me."

"What are you talking about?" He asked…totally confused.

Elizabeth reached in her bag and retrieved the letter written by Rosemary that she had received just as her carriage left Hamilton. Unfortunately for Jack, Elizabeth had quite a long ride in which to stew over the enclosed information. She handed the letter to Jack, but chose not to stand around as he read it.

Jack opened up the letter as he watched Elizabeth walk up the stairs to her room. He turned around to look at Abigail, who looked just as confused, and he began to read…  
Dear Elizabeth,  
I hope that you're feeling well and improving every day. Truly, I do hope that. Jack said that you would be away for a while as you recuperate. I do hope that you will be well enough to return home soon…very soon. I feel that it's important to tell you that Jack is spending time with the new nurse in town. Faith Carter is her name. To be fair, he says that they are just friends, but the talk is that you aren't coming back, and both of you have moved on…that you are staying in Hamilton with your family and Charles. I hope that isn't true, Elizabeth, because I feel that you and Jack belong together. I will keep an eye on things here, and keep you informed.  
Best wishes,  
Rosemary

Jack laid the letter on the kitchen table and headed upstairs. Abigail read the letter, and realizing that Jack would be tied up for a while, she took the coffee pot out to the dining room, filled up Faith's cup, and then advised her that Jack probably wouldn't be back.

"I didn't expect to see him anymore tonight," Faith remarked, as she gathered her belongings, paid for her meal and headed back to the medical office.

Jack forgot about his dinner companion downstairs. After all, she really wasn't his companion. He was having dinner alone when Faith came into the café. Since the dining room was full, Jack invited her to sit at his table. Although to Elizabeth it may have looked like a date, it was truly far from such.

Jack knocked on her bedroom door but she didn't answer. He turned the knob and opened the door slowly… "Elizabeth?"

She was sitting on her bed; her gaze was lost in the distance…

"Elizabeth, may I come in?" Jack asked, but entered the room before she had a chance to answer.

"Jack, don't you think you should be with your date…Its rude for you to be up here, when she's waiting for you downstairs. Besides, I've had a long day of traveling; could we talk tomorrow?" She asked.

Jack walked over and sat beside her, "We can, but I'd rather talk now. I've missed you Elizabeth." Jack hadn't spoken to Elizabeth since she left the hospital. At that point, her memories were scattered, and he wasn't sure where he stood with her.

"Jack if you loved me, why did you let my father take me back to Hamilton without an argument?" She asked.

"Elizabeth, we didn't have the medical help that you needed here, and I was…Wait, you remember that I love you?" He asked.

"Yes," she responded. "When I left the hospital, you let me leave thinking that we had just begun courting."

"I was told that your short term memory loss was most likely temporary; it was caused by the anesthesia, and I should not push you to remember," he explained. "You've got to know how hard it was for me to watch your carriage pull away with you in it."

Elizabeth stood and walked toward the door, opening it and waiting for Jack to get the hint that she wanted him to leave.

Jack took the hint, but was not inclined to give in. He walked to the door, but closed it as he gently backed Elizabeth against the wall.

Elizabeth wanted to be angry with him, after all, it appeared that he had moved on in her absence, but she also knew just how much she loved him. "Jack, I don't want to argue with you. I've had plenty of time to think about things. I do realize that I handled my situation with Charles all wrong. Once I knew that his feelings for me were more than simply friendship, I should have done something, and I didn't. I gave him and you the wrong impression. I hurt you and I'm sorry. But according to Rosemary, you didn't forgive me, and there really was something special between you and Faith. So maybe it's best if we just leave it at that. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I want you to be happy."

Jack gazed deep into Elizabeth's crystal blue eyes, "You make me happy… Elizabeth since the day I fell for you, I have been completely faithful, in my heart and in my mind. There has never been anything between Faith and me. There never could be…It's always been you! It will always…be you!" Jack hesitantly closed the distance between them…his lips covering hers, with a kiss so powerful, so demanding, so full of passion that it surprised them both. As they separated, Jack asked, "Will you go somewhere with me?"

Elizabeth took his hand and he led her out of the room, down the stairs, and out the back door of the café.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack turned his head in her direction and smiled, "Well, it's a place that's become very special to us…"

"The lake," she responded.

"You remember?" Jack said softly, but with noticeable excitement in his voice.

Elizabeth was equally excited. She remembered Jack, their love and times, both good and bad, together. She recalled everything…even the ring she had returned to him at the hospital, "Yes Jack, I remember."

Jack hesitated, afraid of the response he would receive, but went forward anyway, "What else do you remember?"

They had made it a short distance from the café as a light rain began to fall. Jack gently led Elizabeth to the gazebo in the middle of town, and they stepped inside just as a crack of thunder and a streak of lightning lit up the sky. Jack was quite pleased as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him tightly, the loud noise having taken her completely by surprise. They sat down to wait out the storm.

Jack again asked, "Elizabeth, what else do you remember?"

Elizabeth was gently rubbing the top of his hand with her thumb, "Please know Jack that I have always remembered you…that was never an issue." She smiled; her heart was racing, and tears began to slip down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying, Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he wiped away her tears.

Elizabeth looked away, "I hurt you, Jack. I know I did. I allowed Charles to think that there may be a future for us. Please know, Jack, that there never was anything between Charles and me except friendship. I told him many times how special you were to me. Unfortunately, I allowed him to get into my head, and his comments about the dangers of your job, made me question my ability to accept it and you.

"That's okay…" Jack started to say.

"Please Jack, let me finish," she interrupted. "I closed myself off to you when Rosemary came to town. I was hurt that you didn't tell me about her, but you were entitled to your life before coming here, and you fought for me then. You once told me Jack that in time I would see that your heart was true…I didn't have to look far, Jack…I knew your heart was true…"

"My heart has always been true to you Elizabeth," Jack interjected.

"I need to finish Jack…I have to finish this," Elizabeth continued, "I accused you of being close with Faith…having feeling for her, and I truly knew in my heart that it wasn't true. I was just looking for something to prove that we couldn't make it together…that we weren't meant to be together. I allowed others to influence me, and push me away from you…My parents, Viola… and yes, Charles. Jack, I remember our time in the mine, looking for Rip; I remember telling you about my fears; I remember you saving my life, and I remember you telling me that you love me." Elizabeth turned away from Jack, embarrassed by her confession.

"Look at me, Elizabeth…" Jack said softly, catching her attention and her gaze. "I said I loved you then, and I love you still…that hasn't changed," Jack smiled, "Although, if possible, it's stronger than ever." Jack watched her eyes, and noticed the smile that lit up her face, as he leaned over, covering her lips with his. Her lips were soft, and inviting; the smell of the falling rain provided a cleansing scent, opening both of their minds to the possibilities for their future.

"Jack, I want you to know that I remember it all…when we fell in love; how we fell in love, and why we fell in love," Elizabeth was revealing everything she felt in her heart. "However, one thing I don't remember…"

Unaware of what this may be, Jack's heart sank… "Elizabeth, we have come so far, any other memories will come to you in time," he was hoping one of those would be his proposal of marriage and her acceptance.

Elizabeth exhaled sharply, "No Jack, this is important, I need to say this… I don't remember ever apologizing to you for hurting you. I guess I thought if I pushed you away, then I wouldn't have to deal with these feelings I had for you that scared me. I know our relationship has moved forward…"

Jack smiled, hoping that meant that she remembered saying yes to his marriage proposal.

Elizabeth smiled back, "Yes, I remember; I know we resolved a lot of issues…" She wanted him to know that she remembered the marriage proposal, but didn't want him to feel pressured to slip the ring back on her finger. She continued, "I know we had started to make plans for our future, and I hope that you still see me as a part of yours…"

Jack stood silent, finally hearing what he had wished for many weeks…Elizabeth remembered him, their life together, and all he could manage at that moment was a warm smile.

Unfortunately, Elizabeth took his silence as a sign that he wasn't certain about their future, and she started to excuse herself. The rain had stopped, and she walked toward the gazebo steps, reaching the bottom before Jack caught her attention, "Elizabeth…"

As she turned around, Jack was once again on bended knee… "Elizabeth, I asked you this once before, and I will ask you every day if necessary…Will you marry me?" Jack reached into his pocket, as he pulled out his hand; it contained the engagement ring she had returned to him at the hospital.

Her face lit up, recognizing the beautiful ring that she had always dreamed of, but had unfortunately returned to him. Elizabeth walked back up the steps, "Yes, Yes, a thousand times, Yes."

Jack stood and slipped the ring back on her finger, "I want you to know that since you gave me the ring back, I've carried it with me every day, hoping for just this very moment, where I could put it back where it belongs…on your finger."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they descended the steps. A fine rain again began to fall, as they both laughed. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, hugging him tightly.

Jack led her back to the café. He didn't want this moment to end, but knew that Elizabeth still needed to take things easy, and he didn't want to jeopardize her health. He saw her safely to her room, kissed her gently, and advised that he would see her in the morning for church… "After all, I have a lot to be thankful for."

Elizabeth changed out of her damp clothes, and into her nightgown. She stretched out in bed, opened the drawer of her bedside table, and pulled out her journal…  
 _ **"Memories, both good and bad, cause us to reflect on our relationships and experiences. Every person we meet, and each relationship we pursue serves a useful purpose in our lives. For the good people we meet will bring us happiness, while the bad relationships will cause us to delve deep into our souls seeking that which we felt we needed but found it lacking within us, only to realize that it wasn't what we needed or wanted to begin with. Our worst friendships will teach us valuable life lessons, and our best relationships, those heart stopping ones; those just the mention of your name brightens my day relationships, will bring about the most vivid, breathtaking memories of our lives."**_


	4. Chapter 4- Forever May Not Always Be

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 4-Forever May Not Always Be**_

"Good morning, Abigail," Elizabeth's voice was noticeably joyful as she entered the kitchen, and found her dear friend sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of coffee.

"I waited up for you last night, but you were late getting in. I take it from your smile that you and Jack are back on the right track again?" Abigail asked.

"I'd say so," Elizabeth responded as she held out her left hand to display the engagement ring that had been recently missing from its home.

"Oh, Elizabeth…" Abigail stood and the two women hugged. "It is truly about time…"

"Good morning," a voice called out from the dining area, causing both women to turn around.

Elizabeth's face lit up as Jack walked into the kitchen…

"I love you," he whispered as he leaned in and softly kissed Elizabeth on the cheek.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Elizabeth asked as she walked over to the stove, returning to the table with two cups and the coffee pot.

"No thank you," Jack replied as he took Elizabeth by the hand and led her to the back kitchen door. He opened the door and gently pulled her outside, "Unfortunately I need to miss church today. Something has come up in Henderson Township, and I'm expected to leave right away. But I'll…"

Elizabeth cut in, "Oh Jack is it dangerous?"

Having some information, and not wanting to worry Elizabeth, he replied, "No, I'll be fine. I just have to cover the Henderson Township territories for awhile."

"Why…Where is the Mountie who handles that area?" She asked, still somewhat leery of his explanation and assurances that he would be fine.

"Oh, Elizabeth stop worrying…I'll be fine," Jack stated as he took her hand, and gently pulled her into his embrace. It was truly a good thing that she could not see his face, because the worried look would have said it all!

As they separated slightly, Jack pressed his lips to hers. Forgetting that Abigail was just inside the kitchen, they both became lost. Each one making a mental and physical note of this moment to remember during the time they are apart.

Elizabeth walked Jack to the back door, trying to get him to come back inside...not wanting him to leave. They stood mere inches apart, neither one wanting to say good bye.

Jack leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. As he separated from her slightly, he noticed that her eyes were closed, but he reached up and tenderly wiped away a tear with his finger. "I love you, Elizabeth, and I'll be back just as soon as I can," Jack whispered as he turned and walked down the porch steps.

Elizabeth watched Jack mount his horse, and before he headed away, they looked lovingly at each other. She stood on the back porch as her eyes followed him out of town and away from her. She was always worried about Jack, and she didn't know why, but this time was much different. She felt an uneasiness that couldn't be swept away with the knowledge that he was well trained and good at his job.

Jack continued out of town, stopping by the grove of trees to take a breath. He hated not being honest with Elizabeth… "Well, it really isn't being dishonest; I just couldn't tell her everything…its Mountie business after all," he told himself. He knew that if he had told her the real reason he was being sent to Henderson Township, he would need to worry about her as well as himself.

"Do you need any help Abigail?" Elizabeth asked as she walked away from the back door; the expression on her face said everything that she felt in her heart… She loved Jack dearly, but she was scared.

"I can always use help, but maybe later. Right now you need to take your journal, and spend this beautiful morning at your favorite place. Your mind obviously isn't here… it just left town, but only for awhile. He'll be back before you know it," Abigail advised; she had the morning rush under control, and was hoping to take Elizabeth's mind off of her obvious worries.

Elizabeth walked upstairs to her room and retrieved her journal. When she returned, Abigail was in the dining room refilling coffee cups and chatting with her customers. Elizabeth slipped out the back door and headed for the lake.

As she passed through the tree path on her way to the lake, she could hear the sound of the birds' playful chirping. She walked to the shoreline, laid out a blanket to sit on, and took a deep breath, trying to take in the calm of this scene, while exhaling the turmoil that was growing inside. She closed her eyes, looked toward the sun, leaned her head back, and felt the warmth on her face. The cackle of the geese on the lake brought her out of her reverie, and she reached in her bag, pulled out her journal, and began to write…  
 _ **"What is it about fear that keeps us self contained, withdrawn, unable to think clearly, and consumed by worry? Knowing that fear can be a healthy emotion does little to calm the stirring waters inside of us; making it virtually impossible to accept whatever we are dealt, and assuming the worst to be the final outcome. Though difficult at times, placing our complete trust in God's hands gives us the assurance that things work out as they should and in their own time. God is always present to guide us, and in trusting in Him, we will find renewed strength."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, slipped it into her bag, glanced toward the sky, and said a soft prayer for Jack's health and safety. She knew that Jack's fate was out of her control and in God's hands, she walked back toward town; her mind was elsewhere, and her silent conversation with God was continuous.

Elizabeth walked into the café and found it full of diners. "Abigail, do you need some help?" She asked.

Although she had concerns that Elizabeth's mind was not on the present, she handed her the coffee pot and a tray with two cups… "Please take this to Samuel and Anna Farnley's table. I know they want coffee, but you can take their order too," Abigail requested. She observed the concern in Elizabeth's face, "Don't worry…the food is all made; you don't need to do anything but serve."

Elizabeth halfheartedly smiled, and then walked out into the dining area. She returned with their order, and provided it to Abigail.

"Moose?" Abigail asked. "We don't serve Moose. Are you sure you heard them right?"

"That's what they said," Elizabeth responded…thinking at the time that Moose sounded perfectly normal.

Abigail laughed softly as she walked out of the kitchen and back to the Farnley's table to confirm their order of "Moose."

Samuel Farnley looked away from his wife and over to Abigail as she approached the table… "Please tell me that you aren't out of your wonderful meatloaf. I have been thinking about meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans all afternoon.

Abigail laughed softly, "No, I have plenty of meatloaf…Moose; however, I'm out of."

"Excuse me?" Samuel asked.

"Oh nothing… Can I get you anything else with your dinner?" Abigail responded.

Samuel smiled, "Well, I'm sure that I will want a piece of your wonderful Apple Pie for dessert. Anna prefers your Pumpkin Pie…"

"I'll see that we pull two pieces of pie, one apple and one pumpkin for your dessert. Your plates will be out in a few minutes," Abigail assured them as she turned and walked back toward the kitchen.

Elizabeth was sitting at the kitchen table when Abigail entered the room. "So when did you start serving Moose?" She asked.

"We don't, unless you think meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans sounds like Moose," Abigail replied.

"I'm sorry, Abigail. I'm not much help to you. I'm going upstairs if that's okay," Elizabeth offered as she headed for the stairs.

"Although I know you will anyway, try not to worry. Jack will be home before you know it," Abigail said as Elizabeth slowing ascended the stairs to her room.

Elizabeth slipped into her room; she dressed for bed, but most of the night she lay awake staring at the ceiling.

Several weeks passed, and although Elizabeth wrote four letters to Jack, he had yet to send a reply. She knew that he was not a letter writer, but knowing how worried she would be about him, she felt that it was inconsiderate of him not to respond.

On her way to school one morning, Elizabeth walked out the café door, as Rosemary was entering to meet Lee for breakfast.

"Oh Elizabeth, I have been meaning to come by and tell you how sorry I am…" Rosemary stated as she peeked into the café obviously looking for someone.

"Sorry…Sorry about what?" Elizabeth asked, clearly confused by her statement.

"What? I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm supposed to meet Lee here for breakfast. What did you say?" Rosemary asked as she scanned the café, clearly uninterested in the comment she had made which caused Elizabeth's heart to skip a beat…or two.

"Rosemary, you said that you were sorry for me…What did you mean…Sorry for what?" Elizabeth clarified.

"Oh, I just meant that you must be beside yourself with worry over Jack. I just don't think I could function day to day worrying about his safety," Rosemary dug the knife of doubt deeper into Elizabeth's side.

"I'm always worried about Jack's safety, just like he worries about mine. Do you know something about this trip that I don't?" Elizabeth hated to think that Rosemary would have more information about "her Jack" than she did, but she asked anyway.

Rosemary smirked, pleased that she had information that Elizabeth didn't, "He's in a lot of danger…I'm surprised that you didn't know."

"Know what?" Elizabeth asked in a sharp tone.

"Oh, there's Lee…We'll talk later," Rosemary said as she entered the café, and closed the door behind her, effectively leaving Elizabeth with a growing pit in her stomach.

"Wait…" Elizabeth yelled as she reached for the door knob, but quickly realized that she was now running late for school. She turned around and headed down the porch steps, feeling dejected and even more worried than before.

Elizabeth arrived at school with just enough time to set her basket down and turn around to observe her students walking through the door.

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher," the children collectively stated.

"Good morning children. Please put your lunch pails on the table and take your seats. We have a lot of work to do today," Elizabeth responded to which she heard an abundance of sighs.

They started out with a math lesson…multiplication skills for the older students, and addition for the younger ones.

Elizabeth wrote several problems on the board, and called out for volunteers to complete them. Emily stepped forward to answer 12 + 5= _? As she worked on the problem, Elizabeth caught herself looking out the window; wishing that Jack would ride up, but knowing in her heart that it wouldn't happen.

Emily finished her problem…12 + 5 = 17.

"Emily that was a nice try, but you forgot to carry the one…the answer is 27," Elizabeth responded as she approached the blackboard.

"Miss Thatcher…are you alright?" Rachel called out.

"Yes, of course I am; why do you ask?" Elizabeth appeared quite puzzled as she responded.

Rachel replied, "The answer to Emily's problem is 17 not 27."

Elizabeth looked back at the board; she realized her addition mistake, and that her mind was far from the schoolhouse. "I'm sorry children. My mind must be elsewhere this morning," she commented.

"I bet I know who she's thinking about," Gem stated which caused the class to break out in laughter.

"Okay children, settle down. Pull out your books and let's sit quietly while you read," Elizabeth stated, trying to gain control of the classroom.

She sat at her desk, trying to put her conversation with Rosemary out of her mind. The day drug on, and Elizabeth was happy when she was able to ring the end of the school day bell. She was full of anticipation when she grabbed her basket and started for home. Before she did anything else, she planned to find Rosemary, and find out exactly what she was implying only hours earlier. As she reached the café steps, Mr. Yost called out to her…

"Miss Thatcher…Miss Thatcher, this letter came for you, and I'm sure you will want to see it," Mr. Yost stated as he handed her the envelope.

Elizabeth thanked him, and turned back toward the café stairs. It had been weeks since she had seen Jack, and this was the first reply she had received to her several letters. She stood on the porch, her arms resting on the railing, attempting to steady her shaking hands as she opened the envelope…  
 _ **"Dearest Elizabeth,  
I hope everything with you is well. I'm sorry that I haven't written. Please don't worry; I'm fine, and hope to be home soon.  
Love always,  
Jack"**_

"Really…? He is gone for weeks, and that's all he can write?" Elizabeth asked herself, her concern for his safety temporarily replaced by mild irritation. Her anger dissipated as she glanced up the street, and observed Rosemary walking arm in arm with Lee. She put her basket and shawl down and headed out to confront Rosemary about what she knew regarding Jack.

"Rosemary, could I please speak with you for a moment?" Elizabeth called out as she approached.

"Hello Elizabeth. It has been an absolutely beautiful day. I hope you have been able to enjoy at least part of it…" Rosemary responded.

"Well actually, I've been thinking about what you said this morning, and I was hoping you could explain what you meant," Elizabeth stated, her tone was strong, and clear… she had no intention of leaving this conversation without the information that she required.

Rosemary looked from Elizabeth to Lee and then back to Elizabeth again… "Lee, I'll meet you over at the office in a few minutes; Elizabeth and I need to talk, and then we can have dinner."

As Lee started to walk away, he heard Jack's name and stopped dead in his tracks. He spun around and looked squarely at Rosemary… "May I speak with you before I go?"

"Certainly… I'll be right back, Elizabeth," Rosemary promised.

Lee and Rosemary walked a short distance away before he spoke, "I hope you didn't say anything to Elizabeth about what I told you."

"Of course not… I didn't tell her anything about Jack and what you told me. I may have mentioned that I was sorry for her, and I may have said something about the danger he is in, but I wasn't specific," Rosemary attempted to explain.

Lee took Rosemary's hand and led her back to Elizabeth… "I'm sorry if Rosie told you anything today that has upset you. She wasn't supposed to say anything…to anyone," Lee remarked, his tone was stern, and forceful.

Elizabeth's irritation with Jack was again quickly replaced by worry and concern. She was well aware of the fact that Mountie business was just that…"Mountie business" and Jack was not at liberty to divulge certain information… "But Rosemary knows and I don't? This is just so wrong!" This thought kept spinning in her head. "Lee, please tell me…Is Jack in more danger than usual?"

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry. Jack trusted me to keep the information quiet…Oh, it's not confidential information, but he didn't want you to worry. I shouldn't have told anyone," Lee stated as he turned and looked squarely at Rosemary.

"I understand Lee, but I need to know. Jack has been gone for weeks and I've only received one letter. I'm worried, and now Rosemary tells me that she's sorry, and that Jack is in a lot of danger," Elizabeth was close to begging for the information.

Lee, Rosemary and Elizabeth walked over to the gazebo, which sat in the center of town… "Jack only told me because he wanted to make sure that someone was watching out for you in case he didn't come home," Lee started to explain.

"Didn't come home?" Elizabeth gasped, leaning against the railing to steady herself. "Why? He only went to Henderson Township to help out while they await the arrival of another Mountie to the area…Right?"

"Well, that's partly true. There was a Mountie who was retiring, and they had sent another Mountie to take over the area. The older Mountie was training the new Mountie, and they were patrolling when they were ambushed and both were shot and killed," Lee hesitantly provided the information.

Elizabeth's knees became weak, and Lee caught her as she began to collapse. He led her over to a seat and they sat silently for awhile. Elizabeth had many question, but unfortunately Lee had few answers.

They eventually walked back toward the café. Lee and Rosemary saw Elizabeth inside and watched as she headed for the stairs to her room before they took their seat at a table by the window.

"Rosemary, you shouldn't have said anything to her…I promised Jack," Lee scolded Rosemary for passing along information that he himself had no permission to divulge.

"Lee, don't you think she has a right to know. I mean, she should be fully aware of what she's getting into if she marries Jack," Rosemary stood her ground and was adamant that she had done nothing wrong.

"If she marries Jack…You don't think she will?" Lee was quite surprised with her statement.

"I don't know that Elizabeth has what it takes to be a Mounties' wife," Rosemary responded.

"Oh, but you did?" He asked.

"No, I think I'm a stronger person than Elizabeth, but I didn't want to live my life with my husband gone most of the time. Really…what kind of marriage is that?" She asked with a frown, and a shrug of the shoulders.

"I think when you fall in love with someone you have to compromise, and deal with certain things that you never thought about before. I just don't think you have any control over who you give your heart to…once you find that special person, you simply have to work out the other issues," Lee said softly, attempting to judge her expression regarding their relationship.

Rosemary reached over and gave Lee's hand a squeeze, and along with her smile, he felt as though they were heading in the right direction.

 **Henderson Township:**

Jack sat in a room with other Mounties talking about the special men they had recently lost, and thankful that the man responsible had been apprehended. Jack was somewhat leery that everything was resolved; he had his doubts that one man could have done both murders without assistance, but he had no real evidence to prove his suspicions. His superiors dismissed his theory, and were all too happy to close the case.

 **Hope Valley:**

Elizabeth sat on the side of her bed. She rested her hands on her thighs, trying to stop their shaking. Part of her felt that Jack must be safe or he wouldn't have written her the letter. She knew that with the previous discussions they'd had regarding his dangerous job that he was simply trying to protect her, hoping to save her from added worry. She took several deep breaths, attempting to calm her nerves, then pulled out her journal; hoping that releasing all of her thoughts would provide her with a cleansed feeling.  
 _ **"Our fear of the unknown, unseen, or unwanted, often keeps us secluded in our own little world; too frightened to venture out and spread our wings, afraid to open our hearts or acknowledge the deep feelings we have for another. Love is powerful enough to take you to heights never before seen; it makes you feel comfortable wrapped in its warmth; and strong enough to hold you as you weather emotional storms. These feelings of trust, hope, faith, and desire, can consume you, igniting that fire that burns deep inside, simply begging to be brought to the surface. Love is not just the deep and often uncontrollable emotional feelings you have for someone. It is that feeling that above all else, you want nothing but the best for them; even if that does not include you. For love is many things… complex…yet kind, thoughtful, considerate, and forgiving, but above all, we pray that it is forever!"**_

Elizabeth laid her journal on the bedside table; she rested her head on her pillow, closed her eyes and thought of Jack. A smile graced her face as her memories of their time together slipped down her cheeks in the form of tears.

 **Henderson Township:**

"Constable Thornton," Jack heard his name called out from the front of the barracks.

It was early morning, and he wasn't sleeping well. Any time he closed his eyes, visions of Elizabeth and their times together invaded his thoughts. He could think of worse thoughts to keep him awake, but thinking of her only made him miss her more…as if that were even possible.

"Yes sir…" Jack called out as he jumped from his bunk and headed to the front of the barracks.

The Commander pulled him aside as they talked out of earshot of the other Mounties. Once their talk was concluded, both men separated. Jack returned to his bunk with a smile that could not be removed from his face.

Jack sat on his bunk, pulled out a piece of paper and began to write Elizabeth a letter…  
 _ **"Dear Elizabeth,  
I'm sorry that I haven't written as I should or as you would have liked, but I am fine, and will be heading home in the next few days. You actually may see me before this letter reaches you. Although I am not at liberty to discuss this investigation, please know that I have been told that everything is resolved, and my services here are no longer required. I can't wait to be home with you in my arms. This time apart makes me want this wedding to happen soon…very soon! I love you with every breath I take…**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Jack"**_

A few days passed and the Mounties who had remained in town readied themselves for rounds. Jack had struck up a relationship with a fairly new Mountie, Constable James Newman, and they sat and talked while having breakfast. They were trying to hurry, as they had a meeting before they planned to leave on rounds.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Constable Fisher stated as he picked up Constable Newman's coffee cup from the floor.

Constable Newman looked down to see his red serge covered in coffee. "Oh, I should have known this would happen. This was my last uniform. I can't go to the meeting like this. I've been trying to make the best impression possible on the Commander. This won't help."

"Don't worry. I have another uniform you can wear. You can send it to me once you get back home…" Jack assured him.

They left their breakfast half eaten, and returned to the barracks. Jack removed his name plate from the red serge jacket and handed it to James.

"Thank you, Jack. You are a life-saver," James stated.

"Hey, you have your name on the inside collar…why?" James asked.

"Just something my Ma always taught me. Your name plate can be removed, but it's harder to claim someone else's jacket if their name is stitched inside," Jack responded, a little embarrassed by his friend's observation.

They made it to the meeting, and once it was completed they headed out on their final rounds of the area.

Jack, as a senior Mountie, left on rounds alone with the others being paired up. Upon completing his rounds, Jack was all too eager to get back, pack up and head out for home.

 _ **Hope Valley:**_

Elizabeth walked in to the mercantile to pick up a few items for Abigail…

"Miss Thatcher…" Ned Yost called out from the back of the store.

"Yes, Mr. Yost…" she responded.

He was putting merchandise on one of the top shelves, "Please don't leave until I get down from here. I have something that came for you that I know you will want to see."

"Certainly," Elizabeth replied trying to think of something she may have ordered as she gathered the items for Abigail.

She stood at the counter waiting for Mr. Yost who approached with a smile, and an envelope.

"I hope this makes your day better," he said as he handed the letter to her.

She took it and headed out the door, completely forgetting about the items she had gathered for Abigail.

She stood on the porch of the mercantile; her expression showed that she was thrilled to receive Jack's letter. Until she read his words, her heart continued beating out of her chest, quickly replaced by a calm feeling, and the ability to finally take a cleansing breath. She rushed back to the café to share the good news with Abigail.

"Elizabeth, that is wonderful news; I'm so happy for you…actually for both of you. Now you can start planning your wedding," Abigail stated gleefully, as both women hugged tightly. "I hate to ask, but did the Mr. Yost have what I needed in stock?"

"What…? Oh, I'm sorry…I left them on the counter. I'll be right back," Elizabeth said as she headed for the back kitchen door. As she opened the door, Mr. Yost was standing on the other side with a box containing the items she had left on the counter…

"I know you were excited to receive the letter, but I assume that you wanted these items?" Mr. Yost inquired.

"Oh yes, thank you so much for bringing these over. I'm so sorry I just left them, but you are right…I was very excited," Elizabeth responded.

For the first time in weeks, Elizabeth was able to sleep…thankful that she would be seeing Jack soon!

The next morning, Elizabeth was sitting in the kitchen enjoying breakfast with Abigail. For the first time in quite a while, she was enjoying her meal with a heart that was full of love, and excitedly anticipating Jack's return home.

Bill was sitting at Jack's desk completing paperwork when the door to the jail opened. Ned Yost slipped inside; his face lacked color as he hesitantly approached the desk… "This arrived very early this morning," he said as he handed the telegram to Bill.

Bill read its contents; he balled up the paper, and threw it across the room. "No, there has to be a mistake…" he yelled, slamming his fist against the wall, the hole he left, a constant reminder of the devastating news.

Bill retrieved the telegram, uncrumpled the paper, and headed for the café. As he walked into the kitchen, he heard Abigail and Elizabeth giggling and discussing the dreams she had for her wedding to Jack.

"What's wrong?" Abigail asked, clearly concerned by the washed out look on his face.

"I…well I uh…this came this morning, and I…I don't have any more information," Bill started to say before Elizabeth grabbed the telegram from his hand.

She quickly read its contents… "NO…" she screamed as the telegram slipped from her hand and fell to the floor.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5- I Can't Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

Chapter 5- I Can't Say Goodbye

Bill was sitting at Jack's desk completing paperwork when the door to the jail opened. Ned Yost slipped inside; his face lacked color as he hesitantly approached the desk… "This arrived very early this morning," he said as he handed the telegram to Bill.

Bill read its contents; he balled up the paper, and threw it across the room. "No, there has to be a mistake…" he yelled, slamming his fist against the wall, the hole he left, a constant reminder of the devastating news.

Bill retrieved the telegram, uncrumpled the paper, and headed for the café. As he walked into the kitchen, he heard Abigail and Elizabeth giggling and discussing the dreams she had for her wedding to Jack.

"What's wrong?" Abigail asked, clearly concerned by the washed out look on his face.

"I…well I uh…this came this morning, and I…I don't have any more information," Bill started to say before Elizabeth grabbed the telegram from his hand.

She quickly read its contents… "NO…" she screamed as the telegram slipped from her hand and fell to the floor.

Elizabeth's knees gave way and she began to collapse. Bill caught her just before she hit the floor. He carried her into the parlor and laid her down on the sofa. Abigail covered her with a comforter; she sat next to her gently rubbing the top of her hand as she read the previously discarded telegram…

" _ **We are saddened to have to inform all Mountie posts of the passing of two of our own. Constables Jack Thornton and Marshall Shockwell were ambushed and killed in the line of duty. Sadly, both men were mortally wounded in the gun battle that ensued. Although nothing will bring these two brave souls back to us, the man accused of committing these heinous crimes was shot, and apprehended, but later died at the hospital."**_

"Bill, there has to be a mistake. Jack can't be gone," Abigail spoke softly, her voice quivering.

Bill put his arm around Abigail's shoulders, giving her a comforting hug, "I'm sorry, but Headquarters usually conducts many checks before making such an announcement. I'm sure they've already sent a detail to inform his mother. Funeral arrangements will need to be made."

"No, no need for funeral arrangements…he isn't dead; do you hear me…HE ISN'T!" Elizabeth screamed, startling Abigail and Bill, who had no idea that Elizabeth was awake and listening to their conversation.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked.

Elizabeth turned, squarely facing Bill, "You are his friend; you should know that he's alive. He's out there somewhere, and may need our help. I'm not sitting around here doing nothing…I'm going out to find him!"

"Elizabeth, it'll be dark soon. If you want to look for him, please…let's wait until morning. If he's out there, we'll find him," Bill said, not realizing that his statement actually came across as though he felt that Jack was gone.

Elizabeth headed for the stairs, but before moving on to her room, she turned and coldly stated, "I don't need help from anyone who doesn't think that Jack is alive." She started up the stairs but stopped and turned back toward Abigail, "With Noah and Peter, you felt in your heart that they were gone, right? I should feel that he's gone…I don't. He's still alive; I would feel it if he were gone…I would, I just know I would."

Elizabeth turned and drug herself up the staircase. She walked into her room, and closed the door behind her; the sense of loss evident as she closed herself off from everyone.

News spread quickly, and by the following morning, many of Elizabeth's friends, as well as acquaintances were at the café to offer their condolences. Abigail did her best to control the growing crowd. She knew that Elizabeth would not take kindly to the masses offering their words of peace and comfort, for she believed that Jack would return to her, and she would have no use for those who did not believe likewise.

"Lee, I want to go with you to see Elizabeth," Rosemary said as she caught Lee leaving the Saw Mill office.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I need to do this alone," Lee responded as he started toward the café.

Rosemary quickly caught up to him, "Elizabeth and I have become good friends, and I think she needs me now."

Knowing that Rosemary's idea of friendship was most likely different from Elizabeth's, and realizing that the last person he felt she would want to see was standing beside him, he excused himself…insisting that according to Jack, he was to speak to Elizabeth alone. Rosemary stood in the street huffing, clearly unhappy, but she allowed him to walk away without any further argument.

As Lee entered the café, he was taken aback by the number of people inside; none of them were eating, most of them were crying, but all, men, women and children alike, were quite somber. He walked back toward the kitchen and caught Abigail's attention… "I know that there will never be a good time for this, but I need to talk with Elizabeth," Lee stated softly.

"Lee, she really isn't up to seeing anyone right now," Abigail responded.

"I understand, but before he left, Jack talked with me, and asked that if he did not return, he wanted me to personally give this letter to Elizabeth," Lee replied as he held out the envelope, clearly written in Jack's handwriting.

Abigail directed him through the crowded dining room, and up the stairs to Elizabeth's room. She knocked on Elizabeth's door several times, receiving no answer.

"Elizabeth…" Abigail called out as she slowly opened the door.

Elizabeth was standing by the window, staring down at the town below. Her journal was open, strewn on top of the comforter that was lying crumpled on the bed. She was wearing the clothes she had on the previous day; her eyes lacked their usual spark, and her cheeks were tear-stained, but dry, as she refused to cry any further. To cry meant that she believed Jack was gone forever, and she refused to allow her mind to settle in that darkness.

"Elizabeth…" Lee called out to her drawing her attention in his direction.

Upon seeing Lee, Elizabeth started to move towards him. Remembering her recent conversation with Lee, and the fact that Jack had him promise to look out for her if anything happened to him, she collapsed, striking her head on her dressing table as her body fell to the floor.

Abigail and Lee rushed to her. As they gently rolled her over, she was unconscious, and the blood drew their attention to the obvious wound on her forehead. Lee sat in the floor with her head cradled in his arms as Abigail ran for clean cloths, water and smelling salts.

Once Abigail returned, Lee picked Elizabeth up and laid her in bed. Elizabeth awoke as Abigail was cleaning the wound on her forehead.

"Ouch…what happened?" Elizabeth asked as she tried to get up from her bed.

"You fell and hit your head. How do you feel?" Abigail inquired.

Elizabeth started to answer, but her eyes soon drifted to the window, and she was again lost in the realization that Jack was not with her.

Lee excused himself to give Abigail privacy in getting Elizabeth settled in bed. As he reached her bedroom door, Elizabeth called out…

"Lee, please don't leave. Do you have something that Jack wanted you to tell me? I know that you are only doing what he asked…Just know that I know he's alive, and he will be back, even if no one else does," Elizabeth stated softly but with determination.

Lee pulled out the letter from his pocket, "Jack asked me to give this to you… I'm so sorry Elizabeth. If you need anything, please let me or Rosemary know."

Elizabeth clasped the letter in her visibly shaky hand. She observed his handwriting on the envelope, closed her eyes and clutched the correspondence, drawing it into her chest. Although she thought she could cry no more, the tears again began to flow.

Lee again excused himself; he stepped outside in the hallway, and gave Abigail and Elizabeth the privacy that he knew they needed.

Abigail held Elizabeth, allowing her to cry…feeling the need to do the same, but trying her best to be strong.

Elizabeth leaned back slightly, "Could I be alone for a while please? I don't know that I can, but I need to read what Jack wrote."

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, please…" Elizabeth responded as she fidgeted with the envelope, not certain that she wanted to see its contents.

Abigail kissed Elizabeth's forehead, "I'll be right downstairs. You call me if you need anything."

"I will," Elizabeth answered, but her eyes never left the letter in her hands. She was mesmerized by the correspondence which according to most people signified Jack's last words to her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes; her thoughts were racing; visions of her time with Jack flooded her memory, as she slowly opened the envelope. She gently unfolded the paper, feeling that being rough would be uncaring and inconsiderate of the time he put into writing her. Although she felt in her heart that he was not gone, she did not want to be disrespectful with what may be considered her last contact with him. She leaned back on her pillow, raised her hand to feel the bump, and bandage on her forehead, directed her attention to Jack's letter, and began to read…

" _ **My Dearest Elizabeth,**_

 _ **I never thought that there would be a time when I would need to write a letter such as this. I never thought that I would have someone in my life who would become such an important part of my every thought, and everything I do. This is, without a doubt, the hardest thing I have ever done. I know that it is as difficult for you to read, but please do so… I need you to know what is in my heart.**_

 _ **Since I first saw you to our last kiss on the porch of Abigail's café, my life has been better than I ever dreamed possible. You must know that I fell in love with you long before I said the words. I spoke them to you every night in my dreams, but you gave me the courage to say them aloud. You gave me the desire for a future which consisted of love, laughter, excitement, and the wonderful possibility of children.**_

 _ **I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Please don't close yourself off to love. You are a beautiful, kind woman, and you deserve all the happiness and joy that a full life has to offer. At some point, you will meet another man who will love you for the wonderful, thoughtful, considerate, beautiful woman that you are. I want you to keep yourself open to love…don't feel a sense of betrayal to me, because although I will always watch over you, I will smile knowing that your heart has healed.**_

 _ **Since you are reading this, it means that my life on this Earth is over. Elizabeth…my Bella, I will always be with you. Close your eyes and you will feel my arms around you, holding you tightly. I hope you know that my heart is…was always true…Always!**_

 _ **I'll Love you Forever,  
Jack"**_

Elizabeth clutched the paper and held it to her chest, feeling his words close to her heart. The tears began to fall as she thought, as inconceivably as it seemed, about a life without Jack. She laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep, she had a feeling of warmth covering her body… "Jack…" she whispered.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth," a soft voice was heard in the distance.

"Jack, you are alive…I knew it," she responded, a faint sound passing her lips.

"Elizabeth, I love you so much. Please know that I will always be with you, watching over you… Everything will work out as it is meant to be," Jack promised as his face faded away.

"No, come back…Jack, please don't leave me… Jack, please… don't go, I need you," Elizabeth cried out as Abigail ran into her room.

"Jack was here, Abigail…He was here. Why did he leave?" Elizabeth screamed.

"It was just a dream, Elizabeth. Jack isn't here…" Abigail responded.

Elizabeth lay back on the pillow and closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than for this to all be a horrible dream; to wake up and start a new day as usual, with Jack arriving to have breakfast with her before walking her to school.

Abigail sat in a chair beside the bed until Elizabeth fell asleep. She covered Elizabeth with the comforter, blew out the lantern and slipped out into the hallway. She walked downstairs, and found that Lee and Bill had directed all of the townsfolk outside, thanked them for their concern, but asked that Elizabeth be given privacy to grieve in her own time.

Elizabeth awoke very early the next morning. She lit her lantern, pulled out some paper and started to write Jack a letter…

" _ **My Dearest Jack,**_

 _ **Although I've been told that you are gone, it can't be…I still feel you with me. I see your face; I hear your voice, and I can still feel your lips pressed so gently to mine.**_

 _ **Such a cruel thing… We've just truly found each other; I wish we hadn't wasted so much time. Jack, I loved you long before I spoke the words, and I wish I had said them sooner. Pride and fear of rejection cause us to shy away from expressing the feelings we carry in our hearts. I feel truly hollow inside, and it is difficult to catch my breath.**_

 _ **I will love you forever…I see myself with no one other than you. Please know that I don't believe that you are gone, but if the glaring eye of fate keeps us forever apart, I will feel blessed for the time we did have together… For you showed me the true meaning of love, and for that I will be forever grateful…**_

 _ **I'll Love You Forever,  
Elizabeth" **_

Elizabeth was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee, clutching her letter in her left hand when Abigail entered the room.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Abigail stated, surprised to find her outside of her room.

"Thank you for sitting with me last night. Your friendship is a blessing to me," Elizabeth replied, her eyes fixated on her coffee cup, and her hand refusing to release her letter.

Abigail went about her morning chores when she noticed Elizabeth's suitcase by the back door, "Are you going somewhere?"

"I have to get away from here. Everyone here is well meaning, but they feel sorry for me, I can't take that. I'm going home to visit my family for a while. I know that my father will help me find Jack. They have had their differences, but my father is a kind man. He knows how important Jack is to me, and I know he will help me find the answers that I need. I may be back…right now I just don't know," Elizabeth stated as she fidgeted with the letter in her hand.

"What's that?" Abigail asked.

"I wrote Jack a letter. Do you think Bill would see that it gets slipped into the…" Elizabeth's request was interrupted by a knock on the back door.

Bill walked in much to Abigail's delight.

"How are you?" Bill asked Elizabeth.

"Jack knows that I'm strong. I'll get through this…I'm not sure how, but I will. I do have a favor to ask of you…" Elizabeth replied.

"Anything…I'll do anything I can to help," Bill responded.

"Would you be able to slip this letter into the ca… into the cask…?" Elizabeth found it impossible to complete her sentence; just saying the word made the situation all too real.

"Yes, I'll see that it's taken care of," Bill stated. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going home for a while…I don't know, maybe forever. Right now, I just don't know what will come next," Elizabeth explained.

As the morning wore on, Elizabeth sat quietly on the front porch of the cafe, awaiting the arrival of the stagecoach. She did well to hold tight to her emotions, as many well meaning townspeople expressed their condolences. It was evident that Jack was well liked, highly thought of, and would be dearly missed.

As the stagecoach pulled into town, Elizabeth stepped off of the porch with her bag and approached the driver.

"Elizabeth…" Bill yelled from across the street.

Elizabeth handed her bag to the driver, and stepped away to talk with Bill.

"I sent a request earlier today, and Headquarters will bring the casket carrying Jack's body here, for everyone to pay their respects. I'll make sure that your letter gets to where it needs to be. I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but since you and Jack were not yet married, his mother is his next of kin. After a day here, they are sending him home for burial," Bill informed her. "Do you want to stay? I'll take you to Hamilton later if you like…"

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I can't stay here right now. Thank you for taking care of my request… It means a great deal to me," Elizabeth remarked as she turned and headed back to the stagecoach.

The driver helped her inside. She settled into a seat…it appeared that she would be alone with her thoughts for at least a portion of her trip to Hamilton. The driver clicked the reins, and the stagecoach headed out of town…the life Elizabeth knew and dreamed of would never be the same!

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6- A Life Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Thank you so much to LisaNY for your help...editing and talking me through things. Your assistance is invaluable! Please start writing again...**

 **Chapter 6- A Life Without You**

Elizabeth glanced out the window; the town that she had grown to love and think of as home was disappearing in the distance, and she had never felt so lost. She leaned her head against the back of her seat and closed her eyes; tears were falling freely, sliding down the sides of her cheeks. The ride was rough, and the wheels slipping in and out of ruts in the road made it impossible to sleep…not that a smooth ride would have made it any easier.

She reached in her bag and pulled out her journal. She needed to write, but was afraid to, because at this time she was angry…angry at God, angry and life, and most disturbing for her, she was angry at Jack for leaving her. She opened up her journal, and starting at her first entry which pertained to Jack, she silently read. Each entry made her feel closer to him. She smiled as she relived their silly arguments, laughed when she revisited his poor word or phrase choices, and felt comforted to know that above all else, she knew that he loved her completely.

Just shy of Toronto, a Mountie detail rode past, stopping the stagecoach momentarily to verify that all was well. Elizabeth looked out the window…

"Jack…Jack, I'm here," Elizabeth called out, certain that Jack was one of the Mounties on horseback before her.

As she caught their attention, they turned in her direction. "Ma'am?" One of the men called out.

Elizabeth scanned the faces of the Mounties before her, praying that one would be familiar, but alas Jack was not among them… "I'm sorry. I thought you were my fiancé…Jack Thornton.

The four Mounties cast glances between them, "We're very sorry for your loss Ma'am," they said, practically in unison.

Elizabeth sat back in her seat, her heart was pounding, and she felt flushed. She could feel the air enter her body with each breath, catching in her throat at it tried to enter her lungs. Closing her eyes, she was brought back to images of her happy times, but also some that were not so happy with Jack. Flipping through the visuals in her mind, she would gladly take some of the not so happy times, just as long as she was with Jack…for even her worst day was good as long as he was there with her. As she thought of Jack, her breathing calmed and she smiled until she opened her eyes, and the cold reality of the present hit her again.

It was a long ride, but the stagecoach finally pulled into Toronto, and Elizabeth headed for the train station for the final leg of her journey. Her parents did not know that she was coming; she felt unable to discuss her reason for the visit at the time, but also realized that face to face would not be any easier. She took a seat in her compartment and settled in. She looked beside her; she was always so proud of her usual travelling companion, but this trip was so very different and she simply felt alone.

Her attention was directed outside as the train started to pull away. Part of her just wanted to escape to a place where no one knew her; where no one would feel sorry for her, and no one would assume the worst. She didn't care what people said, until she had proof, she would consider that Jack was alive and would return to her.

Upon her arrival at the train station, Elizabeth called the house and spoke with Louise, the maid. Elizabeth asked that a driver be sent to the train station and that her parents not be given advanced warning of her arrival.

"I'll send Franklin," Louise stated. "He has to run into town for your mother anyway, and his leaving will not draw any attention.

"Thank you, Louise. I look forward to seeing you…to seeing everyone," Elizabeth responded.

"Miss Elizabeth…is something wrong?" Louise asked.

"We'll talk when I get home…thank you again for keeping my arrival secret," Elizabeth stated appreciatively. Elizabeth hung up the phone and stepped outside to sit on a bench while she awaited Franklin's arrival.

 _ **Back in Hope Valley:**_

It was evening, the dinner crowd was gone, and Abigail was in the kitchen talking with Bill; both of them trying to understand the incomprehensible thought that Jack would never be back.

"The casket is on its way here. A detail is escorting his body, and will then continue to his home for burial," Bill remarked. He continued, "I can't imagine…well, I guess I can imagine what Elizabeth is going through. When I lost Martin, I was devastated. She believes in her heart that he is alive, and I pray with everything I am that she's right. But I know the Mounties. Someone would have identified his body, and well…they just don't make that kind of mistake."

Abigail interjected, "When the mine exploded, I knew that Noah and Peter were gone…I felt it in my heart. I just feel sadness right now, and I pray that Elizabeth is right. This town won't be the same without Jack…Elizabeth won't be the same without Jack."

"I'm going with the detail to take Jack home. One of the Mounties will stay here to keep an eye on things while I'm gone," Bill stated; it was evident by his flat expression that he never expected to have to perform such a task, especially where Jack was concerned.

Abigail got up from the table, feeling the need to stay busy, "Once you know the funeral arrangements, please let me know. I know that Elizabeth won't be there; she isn't ready to accept the news. I, too pray that she is right, but if not, I just don't know how she will accept the reality of his loss. Her presence at his funeral will just prove that she believes he's gone. So, I need to be there for me, but also for her."

Bill took a sip of coffee and said, "Just think of all the times we sat in this kitchen…you, me, Jack and Elizabeth. I wish he would walk through that door.

Just then the café door opened, and then closed. The creak of the hinge could be heard in the kitchen. Both Abigail and Bill jumped and headed for the dining room.

"Oh, it's just you," Bill acknowledged Rosemary's presence before turning around and again taking his seat at the table.

"Excuse me…?" Rosemary inquired.

"Oh nothing…just hoping it was someone else," Bill responded.

"Well, you are just the person I was hoping to see," Rosemary remarked as she took a seat across from Bill at the table.

"Do you know when Jack's funeral will be…I feel that I should be there," Rosemary stated. "I mean Jack and I were engaged, and since Elizabeth is gone, well, I just think it will seem odd that she isn't there, so I'll go and represent her," Rosemary tone was strong as she declared her intent.

"Rosemary, you are welcome to attend his funeral, but there is no need to represent Elizabeth…I already have that under control," Abigail remarked, her tone coming across was just as strong.

Bill spoke up trying to break the tension that was building in the room, "Rosemary, no one will keep you from attending Jack's funeral, but I don't have any details yet. Jack's body will be here tomorrow, I believe, and will then be taken home for burial the next day."

"Well, please let me know once you have the details," Rosemary stated as she turned and headed toward the front of the café.

Bill stood and carried his coffee cup to the sink, "I need to take care of some paperwork so I can be available to take Jack home, so I'll see you in the morning." Bill leaned over and kissed Abigail gently on the cheek.

As Bill moved away slightly, Abigail put her arms around him, pulling him into her embrace. She began to cry, finally releasing the emotions she had been feeling, but was afraid to show in front of Elizabeth.

He held her until she stopped crying, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am now…thank you," she replied. She said the words, but knew that she was not speaking the truth, for at this point, she didn't know if she would ever be okay.

"I'll be over early in the morning, and I can help you get things back in order. I know there are a lot of people who look forward to eating your cooking again," Bill said as he left through the back door. He closed the door behind him, but stood looking through the window for a few moments, watching Abigail, feeling saddened by the loss he could see in her eyes.

After Bill left, Abigail blew out the lanterns and started upstairs. On the table where Bill had been sitting was the envelope Elizabeth had given to him to place in Jack's casket. She realized that Bill must have left it by mistake. She placed it in a drawer for safe keeping, and went upstairs, wanting to get some sleep, but realizing that to be unlikely.

 _ **Hamilton:**_

Elizabeth was sitting on a bench outside the train station when she observed Franklin drive up in her father's favorite car. He pulled up, got out, and retrieved her luggage, "Only one bag, Miss Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Yes sir," She responded.

"I guess you aren't planning to stay for long then," he stated, assuming that her limited number of bags corresponded to the length of time she would be in town.

"I'm not sure…I may be home for good this time," Elizabeth responded.

Franklin found her statement quite odd, but did not feel it was his place to question her further. He loaded her bag, helped her into the car, and they drove off, heading for home. He was saddened; he knew something was wrong… Looking through the rearview mirror, he observed her crying. He had known her since birth, and of the three daughters, he found her to be the most kind, compassionate, and genuine. His heart ached to see her so sad.

They arrived home just before dinner. Everyone had just been seated at the dining table when she walked into the room. Her parents were totally taken aback to see their pride and joy, their middle child, their self sufficient daughter who no longer needed their help back in the family fold.

"Elizabeth, why didn't you tell us you were coming for a visit?" Mr. Thatcher called out, standing from his chair and approaching her for a hug.

"Elizabeth, what happened to your head?" Her mother asked as she rushed over to her.

Elizabeth knew that this conversation would be difficult, and she was right. Once her father's arms were wrapped securely around her, she crumbled.

Her father held her up as he led her to a chair. "Elizabeth, what's wrong…Did Jack hurt you?

"No…Yes…He's gone…" She continued crying, unable to say what she wanted to…what she needed to!

"He's gone…where?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

Mr. Thatcher leaned back as he checked out the bandage on her forehead, "I knew he would leave you. He is not the marrying kind, Elizabeth. I knew he would hurt you, but I never thought he would physically hurt you. I'm going to see that he regrets the day that he did this."

"No Father, It's not what you think," She tried to explain through her tears.

"A Mountie taking out his anger on a woman? Elizabeth, I only wanted to spare you this heartbreak. Charles loves you completely. He will never leave you," Mr. Thatcher continued to disparage Jack, while building up Charles.

"STOP IT…HE DIDN'T HURT ME…HE'S DEAD…" She screamed; a declaration that garnered everyone's attention.

Mrs. Thatcher gasped, "Dead…how…when?"

Elizabeth wiped her eyes, and while staring at the engagement ring on her finger, she began to speak, "I'm told he is dead. I don't believe it. Father you must help me find him."

"I will," Mr. Thatcher stated; he was still under the impression that Jack had physically assaulted Elizabeth, and he wanted nothing more than his hands around Jack's neck. "Excuse me, I must make a phone call."

Mr. Thatcher slipped into his office and called a high ranking Mountie official. He was advised that Jack's body was enroute to Hope Valley, and would then be escorted home for burial. According to the official, no mistake was made, and Jack was in fact killed in the line of duty.

Mr. Thatcher returned to the dining room, but found it empty…

"Sir, given this news, no one was able to eat. They have gone into the parlor," Louise advised.

Mr. Thatcher walked into the parlor and took a seat next to Elizabeth on the sofa. He took her hand in his, "My contact in the Mounties advised me that Jack was killed in the line of duty. He was shot while shielding another Mountie. Elizabeth, he is gone, but he died a hero."

"Stop saying he's gone…HE ISN'T GONE!" She yelled as she ran from the room.

"Is that all they told you?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

Mr. Thatcher was staring out the door through which Elizabeth had just exited, and was not paying attention.

"Dear…is that all they told you?" Mrs. Thatcher again asked.

Mr. Thatcher returned his attention to his wife, "He said that the body is on its way to Hope Valley and will then be escorted home for burial. I'm going to call Charles and ask him to come over. Elizabeth could use his support right now."

"Please stop telling her how wonderful Charles is…at least let her take in all of this information. Whether we like it or not, Elizabeth loves…uh loved Jack, and she is heartbroken right now," Mrs. Thatcher asked that her husband show Elizabeth more compassion.

"Didn't you tell me that Agatha's family was going on a sea adventure?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

Mrs. Thatcher responded, "Yes…I have no idea where they're going, but they leave in two days from Vancouver."

"I think Elizabeth needs to get away, and spending time with cousins she hasn't seen in a while could be just what she needs to take her mind off of everything," Mr. Thatcher commented.

"Dear, I don't think anything we do will take her mind off of this loss she feels. That will take time… I fear a lot of time," Mrs. Thatcher responded.

Elizabeth walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Franklin had already placed her single bag on the bed, and Louise had stocked her bathroom with essentials. She sat on the bed and pulled out her journal, trying a second time to write out her feelings…

" _ **How can I feel your love so strongly, yet you are no longer with me? How can I let you go when anytime I close my eyes I can feel the safety of your arms around me? And above all, how can I possibly continue my life, when all of my dreams include you? People tell me that with time, my life will return to normal. If living without you is normal, I don't want normal… I want what we had…extraordinary. I'm so angry with you Jack; you promised you'd be back. I'm sorry, I don't mean that. I can't be angry with you…my heart is too full of love for you to be angry with you. I know that you would not have left me on your own, but I need to blame something…someone! I don't know where you are, but I can still feel you in my heart. I know that everyone else is wrong, and that you will come back to me, for my life will never be whole again until we are together."**_

Elizabeth broke down, clutching her journal to her chest…

"Elizabeth, may I please come in?" Her mother asked as she slowly opened the bedroom door.

"I can't talk anymore, especially if you and father want to speak unkindly of Jack," Elizabeth said as she lay back on the bed, rolling away from the door, her back was now facing her mother.

"Dear," Mrs. Thatcher whispered as she sat on the bed, her hand gently rubbing Elizabeth's back.

"Mother, I love him so. How can I go on without him…I can't," Elizabeth cried out as she sat up, and faced her mother.

The two women embraced, and both cried; Elizabeth because of what she perceived as the possible loss of her true love, and her mother who was saddened by her daughter's heartbreak.

"Mother, I know that you and Father never understood my feelings for Jack, or his for me," Elizabeth spoke, her voice was unsteady. Unable to continue without crying, she reached inside her bag and pulled out the letter that Jack had written her that she received from Lee.

Mrs. Thatcher slowly unfolded the letter, "Are you certain that you want me to read this?"

"Yes please…" She responded.

Mrs. Thatcher pulled her glasses out of her pocket and slipped them on. She inhaled deeply and then began to read…

" _ **My Dearest Elizabeth,  
I never thought that there would be a time when I would need to write a letter such as this. I never thought that I would have someone in my life who would become such an important part of my every thought, and everything I do. This is, without a doubt, the hardest thing I have ever done. I know that it is as difficult for you to read, but please do so… I need you to know what is in my heart. **_

_**Since I first saw you to our last kiss on the porch of Abigail's café, my life has been better than I ever dreamed possible. You must know that I fell in love with you long before I said the words. I spoke them to you every night in my dreams, but you gave me the courage to say them aloud. You gave me the desire for a future which consisted of love, laughter, excitement, and the wonderful possibility of children.**_

 _ **I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Please don't close yourself off to love. You are a beautiful, kind woman, and you deserve all the happiness and joy that a full life has to offer. At some point, you will meet another man who will love you for the wonderful, thoughtful, considerate, beautiful woman that you are. I want you to keep yourself open to love…don't feel a sense of betrayal to me, because although I will always watch over you, I will smile knowing that your heart has healed.**_

 _ **Since you are reading this, it means that my life on this Earth is over. Elizabeth…my Bella, I will always be with you. Close your eyes and you will feel my arms around you, holding you tightly. I hope you know that my heart is…was always true…Always!**_

 _ **I'll Love you Forever,  
Jack"**_

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I fear that your father and I may have misjudged your young man. All we have ever wanted for you is someone who would love you with everything they are," She said softly, clearly moved by Jack's written declaration.

"Mother, Jack was a…Jack IS a good man. He will come back, I know he will," Elizabeth said as she laid back on her pillow, her tears continued to slide down her cheeks.

Mrs. Thatcher gently stroked her daughter's cheeks, wiping away those tears that fell. "Elizabeth, your father and I were talking and we think that you need to get away for a while. Your Aunt Agatha, and Penny, and Peggy are taking a vacation by ship. They leave in two days, and we think that you should go with them."

"Mother, I love Aunt Agatha, but I've never been close to Penny or Peggy. I know they're my cousins, but we have nothing in common, and I think I would rather just stay here," Elizabeth demanded, but it sounded more like a request.

"Elizabeth, you are always welcome here…this is your home, and forever will be. However, you need to get away for awhile. I'm not saying that you will forget Jack, but he wouldn't want you settling into a deep depression either," she continued to push for Elizabeth's compliance.

"Okay, I'll go…please, I just need to be alone now," Elizabeth requested as she agreed to the trip, beginning to feel worn down, exhausted, and worried that her belief that Jack was still alive was simply wishful thinking.

Mrs. Thatcher kissed Elizabeth's forehead, slipped the letter Jack had written into her pocket and headed downstairs to speak with her husband.

"William…we need to talk," Mrs. Thatcher stated as she entered her husband's office.

"What is it? Is Elizabeth okay?" He asked.

Mrs. Thatcher handed her husband the letter written by Jack, "Dear, she is far from okay. We must do something."

Mr. Thatcher took the letter and began to read its words. After having only read a small portion of the letter, he walked to his desk chair and sat down, where he finished taking in the letter's contents.

Mrs. Thatcher sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk, "I think we may have misjudged her young man. It may be too late now, but we need to provide Elizabeth with all the support she needs to get through this. She believes that Jack is alive, and we must do whatever we can to help her resolve any questions that she has."

"I was a young man once, and I remember what it was like to fall so totally in love with someone," he said as he looked up, catching her eyes and smiled. "I still feel that she needs to get away, and Agatha is just the person to take her mind off of things," he remarked.

Mrs. Thatcher took Jack's letter from his hand and said, "She has agreed to go. Can you call tomorrow and secure her a ticket and a stateroom?"

"Of course. I'll take care of it first thing in the morning," he promised.

 _ **Hope Valley:**_

It was early morning, and Abigail was unable to sleep, as had been the case since she received the news of Jack's passing. The sun had not yet made an appearance, and she sat in her dimly lit kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. Realizing that she had let some of her café chores slide in recent days, she went about cleaning her dining room, preparing to return to serving food to the residents of Hope Valley. She heard the back door open as she was walking toward the kitchen…

"Bill, I'm out here in the dining room," she called out as she headed back to the kitchen. Turning the corner…

"CRASH…" Abigail dropped everything in her hands as she fell to the floor.

The man so familiar to her rushed over…

"I'm sorry, Abigail. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright? I saw your lights on…." Jack helped her up, and over to a chair. He was confused by her reaction and her babbling.

"JACK… where were… we all thought you were…how did you…?" Abigail appeared unable to formulate a coherent sentence. "What happened? You're DEAD!" Abigail screamed.

Jack jumped back, "DEAD? Obviously I'm not…I'm standing right here."

Abigail's heart was racing, "Jack we were all told that you were killed in the line of duty. What happened?"

"I don't know but I'll certainly find out," he stated as he placed a glass of water on the table in front of her.

Abigail inhaled sharply, "Oh Elizabeth…"

"Abigail, what's wrong…? Is it Elizabeth?" He asked as he ran for the stairs, suddenly realizing that Elizabeth would have also assumed that he was dead.

"She isn't here, Jack…" She advised.

"She isn't here, where is she? What's wrong Abigail…You don't look well. Are you okay?" He asked.

The back door again opened; Bill entered the room, stopping in his tracks, shocked at the vision of a dead man standing before him.

"Jack, is that really you? How can it be?" Bill rushed in, approached Jack to shake his hand, feeling skin to skin, and realizing that he was not dreaming.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but where is Elizabeth? I know she wouldn't have left for school this early," Jack inquired.

Abigail was excited to see Jack, but due to the shock, and her lack of sleep, she was finding it difficult to fathom this scene before her.

"Jack, I don't know what happened, but Headquarters sent out a telegram that you were killed in the line of duty," Bill spoke up, truly thrilled to see his close friend and fellow Mountie.

"Killed in the… What?" Jack yelled, running for the stairs, forgetting that Abigail had just told him that Elizabeth wasn't there.

"Jack she isn't here…She's in Hamilton," Abigail called out.

"Hamilton, why is she in Hamilton?" Jack asked; his shock at being declared dead clouded by his concern for her being in Hamilton alone.

"Jack you have to know that when she received the news, she was devastated…she needed to get away," Abigail advised. She continued, "She made arrangements to take some time off from work. You have to know how upset she was if she left her class in Rosemary's hands. Jack, everywhere she turned she was told that you were gone, but she didn't believe it. She left because she said she couldn't stay here with everyone feeling sorry for her, and giving up on you." Abigail walked over to the counter, looked inside the drawer and pulled out Elizabeth's letter… She handed it to Jack, "She wrote this to you."

Jack sat down, and pulled the letter from the envelope…

" _ **My Dearest Jack,**_

 _ **Although I've been told that you are gone, it can't be…I still feel you with me. I see your face; I hear your voice, and I can still feel your lips pressed so gently to mine.**_

 _ **Such a cruel thing… We've just truly found each other; I wish we hadn't wasted so much time. Jack, I loved you long before I spoke the words, and I wish I had said them sooner. Pride and fear of rejection cause us to shy away from expressing the feelings we carry in our hearts. I feel truly hollow inside, and it is difficult to catch my breath.**_

 _ **I will love you forever…I see myself with no one other than you. Please know that I don't believe that you are gone, but if the glaring eye of fate keeps us forever apart, I will feel blessed for the time we did have together… For you showed me the true meaning of love, and for that I will be forever grateful…**_

 _ **I'll Love You Forever,  
Elizabeth" **_

Jack headed for the back door…

"Where are you going? We have to know what happened…" Abigail asked, afraid to let him out of her sight.

"I'm going to wake up Ned. I need to send telegrams to Elizabeth and my Ma. I also need to advise Headquarters that I'm alive. How in the world could this have hap...? Oh no," Jack stopped; he suddenly remembered loaning his jacket to Constable James Newman. Jack felt sorry for the Mountie with whom he had become fast friends. He was saddened by the fact that his family… his parents, siblings, and especially his new fiancé, would need to be notified that he would not be returning. Jack was angry as he reached for the door handle, "How could they have allowed this to happen," he said as he harshly exhaled.

Abigail picked up her glass of water with shaky hands, as it slipped and spilled on the table. The surprise she felt was suddenly replaced by the excitement of Jack's return, and she was now obsessed with getting word to Elizabeth as fast as possible. "Do you think her parents will show her the telegram? I know they don't think that Jack is good enough for her, but that would just be too cruel to keep that information from her."

"We'll contact the Mountie post in Hamilton, and have them send someone to the house," Bill assured her. Bill grabbed his hat off of the table, and ran out the door to catch up with Jack.

"Wait up Jack," Bill yelled from the porch. "You need to get a detail out to the Thatcher's estate to notify Elizabeth. I hate to say it, but from everything you've said about her father, he may keep this wonderful news a secret from her."

"I'd hate to say that he could be so cold, but I tend to agree with you," Jack commented. "Hopefully I won't have any trouble getting Headquarters to realize their mistake. There's another family that needs to be notified…and my Ma; I'll send her a telegram, but I have to get to Elizabeth."

"You send the telegram to your Ma; there is a detail that is scheduled to arrive today with your body…uh, with the downed Mountie, and one of the escorts was staying here so I could take you home…Well, you know what I mean!" Bill found himself fumbling with his words… he was both excited and surprised at the turn of events. "I'll leave and go see your Ma, and help her understand what has happened."

Jack and Bill were gone for quite a while, but eventually returned from the mercantile, "Ned looked as though he had seen a ghost…" Jack stated.

"Well, he basically had; everyone in town thinks you're dead," Bill reminded him.

"I have to go to the Livery and borrow a horse… Taylor can't take another long trip for awhile. He needs some rest," Jack said. He had so many things spinning in his head as he walked in circles, not knowing what to do, but realizing that he needed to reach Elizabeth first.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell us where you've been," Bill demanded.

"I should have been home days ago, but on my way back I passed a stagecoach that had broken free from the team of horses, and rolled down an embankment. The driver was killed, but there was a man whose wife was badly injured. He had no medical background, so I had to stay with her while he went for help," Jack's excitement over helping this couple was tarnished by his worry and concern for Elizabeth. "I wish Elizabeth was here…I have to get to her… I'm sorry, I have to leave."

Jack ran from the café, headed for the Livery and was expecting to have to face an onslaught of shocked faces and a barrage of questions.

 _ **Hamilton:**_

"Sir," Franklin called out to Mr. Thatcher as he stood outside the office door.

Mr. Thatcher was actually heading out of the room, and paid little attention to him, "What is it, Franklin…I'm in a hurry."

"This was just delivered, Sir," Franklin stated as he held up the telegram as Mr. Thatcher continued out into the hallway. "Sir?" Franklin called out again.

"Just put it on my desk," Mr. Thatcher remarked as he headed outside. He was in a rush to reach Mountie Headquarters to obtain as much information as he could to help Elizabeth put this nightmare behind her.

Franklin stepped inside the office, and sat the telegram on Mr. Thatcher's desk. He left the room and continued on with his daily chores.

As Mr. Thatcher stepped outside, he passed Louise, who was on her way back inside…

"Mr. Thatcher, Do you want your mail?" She asked.

"I'll go through it later. Please put it on my desk, Louise…Thank you," he offered as his driver opened the car door and he slipped inside.

Louise did as she was asked, and placed the pile of mail on his desk, awaiting his later attention.

Mrs. Thatcher knocked on Elizabeth's door, "Dear, please come downstairs and have breakfast with us."

"I'm not hungry, Mother. Please I'd just like to be alone," she replied.

"Well, most everyone is gone, and it's just you and me, but you need a change of scenery," Mrs. Thatcher continued to encourage her to leave her room, which she eventually did.

Sitting at the dining room table, Mrs. Thatcher told Elizabeth that her father had secured her a ticket and a stateroom for her sea adventure with Aunt Agatha and her girls.

"Mother, I know I said that I'd go, but really, I don't want to. I just want to be left alone," Elizabeth remarked as tears began to fall from her sad eyes.

"Ma'am, the car is out front, and Louise has obtained a doctor's appointment for Miss Elizabeth," Franklin advised.

"Mother, I'm fine…I don't need to see the doctor. I just can't face people right now…Please…" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Once you get out dear, you will feel better. Besides, you need that head wound checked out. As your mother, I have to insist that you see the doctor. We'll do lunch and shop for some things you will need on your trip. We don't have much time. You leave soon. We really have very little time…come along dear," Mrs. Thatcher stood and encouraged Elizabeth to move along.

Elizabeth was exhausted, sad, and had never felt so defeated in her entire life. She loved Aunt Agatha, and usually enjoyed their times together. Her relationship with Penny and Peggy was not as cohesive. Generally she could handle their annoying, obnoxious behavior, but now was not one of those times. However, she felt as though she had no say in the matter, and simply closed off her mind, and did as her mother asked.

The day was spent with the doctor, and dressmaker. Mrs. Thatcher was advised that whoever had cared for Elizabeth following her fall had done a wonderful job with the injury. He declared that although Elizabeth's forehead would be sore for a few more days, that the cut was healing, and she would be fine, and healthy enough to take her trip.

As they left the doctor's office, Mrs. Thatcher drug her into her favorite dressmaker's shop. While there, Mrs. Thatcher found several dresses that were perfect for Elizabeth. They were already completed, and a perfect fit. "These will be wonderful for your trip," Mrs. Thatcher stated as she paid the dressmaker, and made arrangements for the packages to be delivered to their home.

Before returning home, they stopped off at a local café, "I know you're sad, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry…what can I do to help?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

Elizabeth stood from her seat, "Mother, you…well, everyone can just leave me alone. I have lost the one person in my life who loved me for no other reason than just for being me. I have never felt so complete than I was with Jack…I'll never feel that again." She turned around and walked out of the café, leaving her mother alone.

Elizabeth continued to walk alone, remembering the occasions when she and Jack strolled together. Looking through the crowds in front of her, she lost her breath after capturing a glimpse of… "Jack, Jack," she yelled.

She rushed through the crowd trying to reach him. "Jack…Jack, stop…please," Oh, I'm sorry sir. I thought you were someone else. Please forgive me," she said, obviously embarrassed, as she turned and swiftly headed back to the car.

The time seemed to drag as Elizabeth continued to try to talk her way out of the trip with Aunt Agatha and her girls. Her parents were not interested in listening…her bags were packed, her ticket was purchased, and her stateroom was secured; there was no time to back out, they told her.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7 Is It Really You?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Thank you to LisaNY for your continued support and editing help. Your thoughts and suggestions are always appreciated.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, and found the time to review. Fan fiction writers put a lot of ourselves in our stories, and I'm sure that I can speak for all of us when I say that we really appreciate the feedback…Now on with the next chapter!**

 **Oh, is it December 26** **th** **at 8PM yet?  
_**

 _ **Chapter 7- Is It Really You?**_

 _ **Jack's Travels:**_

Jack arrived in Toronto, and immediately made arrangements for his horse to be cared for at the Livery. He rushed to Mountie Headquarters, hoping to see the Commander before his train to Hamilton pulled away from the station. There were several Mounties in the office, but since he was dressed in civilian clothing, his presence did not draw any unusual attention.

"Yes, Sir, may I help you?" The young Constable behind the desk called out to Jack.

"I need to see the Commander," Jack demanded.

"He's busy, but I can leave him a message for you," the Constable advised.

"I don't want to leave a message. I need to see him now… You don't understand…I'm Jack Thornton…Constable Jack Thornton," Jack stated firmly.

"Sir, that isn't funny. Constable Jack Thornton was recently killed in the line of duty," the Constable informed him.

"Yes, I was recently made aware of that, and I'm here to tell you that a mistake was made! Do I look dead? Oh, forget it," Jack exhaled sharply and shook his head. Thinking of the people they had informed incorrectly, he became angry. He pushed his way behind the desk and headed for the Commander's office.

"I'm busy…I told you not to bother me…" Commander Hudson stated; his eyes were focused on the paperwork on his desk before he looked up. "Jack…Jack Thornton…It can't be. We were told that you were killed in the line of duty."

"Well Sir, it's obvious that someone has made a horrible mistake," Jack said, his tone was tense and it was evident that he was quite angry. He wanted to blame someone…something, but his concern right now lay with getting to Elizabeth and notifying his Ma.

Jack explained what he thought had happened, "I'm sorry to say, but I think Constable James Newman was the one mistaken for me. I had loaned him one of my red serge jackets; it had my name sewn into the collar. I don't know what happened, but somehow someone made the identification based solely on the clothing, and no one bothered to verify it. My families…my fiancé…my friends, were all notified that I was killed."

Commander Hudson was thankful that Jack was alive, and repeatedly apologized for the mistake. "What can I do to help?" He asked.

"I'm on my way to Hamilton. My fiancée is Elizabeth Thatcher, and I was told that she went home after receiving the news. I need someone to go to the Thatcher estate and let her know that I'm alive, and I'm on my way to her," Jack requested.

"Consider it done, and Jack… welcome back," the Commander added as he shook Jack's hand, and watched him leave Headquarters on his way to catch his train.

Jack boarded the train for the long ride to Hamilton, praying that the Mounties would be true to their word and Elizabeth would soon be notified that he was on his way.

 _ **Hamilton:**_

"Elizabeth, come on dear…Franklin is waiting to take your bags to the car," Mrs. Thatcher called out to her middle daughter through the closed bedroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute," Elizabeth begrudgingly replied. She sat on her bed clutching a framed picture of Jack. She placed the frame in her suitcase for safe keeping, "Here's my bag," Elizabeth said as she slowly opened her door.

"Only one bag?" Mrs. Thatcher's response showed her surprise.

"I'm not taking a lot," Elizabeth replied. Looking around her room, she saw nothing further that she needed. She stepped outside, and proceeded to the foyer. Franklin stepped into her room, grabbed her bag, and headed downstairs.

"Wait," Elizabeth called out to Franklin as he stepped outside. "I need something out of my bag," she said as she removed her framed picture of Jack, and placed it in her purse. "Here, I'm done," Elizabeth stated as she handed the bag back to Franklin.

Franklin handed Elizabeth's bag to their driver, Randolph, and returned inside for further instructions.

"Thank you Franklin. We won't be long; my contact in the Mounties is looking into the incident with Constable Thornton. If he stops by, please have him wait," Mr. Thatcher advised.

The ride to the Vancouver port was quiet. As Elizabeth stared out the window, she wished that she had not left Hope Valley. She felt closer to Jack there than in Hamilton… "Wait, Randolph stop… STOP!" She yelled as they passed the train station. She opened the door, and stood by the car trying to get across the street.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Her father asked.

"It was Jack, I saw Jack…" she cried out. "I know it was him," Elizabeth kept saying as she tried desperately to get across the street. The traffic and travelers making their way to and from the train station made her crossing difficult.

Mr. Thatcher went after her, reaching her as she stood amongst the crowd.

"Jack…JACK!" Her eyes were darting from person to person as she kept yelling his name.

Mr. Thatcher took her by the arm, and she pulled away…

"I know you don't believe he's alive, BUT HE IS…He has to be," she screamed, her voice beginning to trail off at the end. She kept looking for Jack, initially believing that she had seen him, but now she wasn't so certain.

"You know what we've been told dear. Jack is gone. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can move one," he explained as they walked back to the car.

"Move on? I can't move on…I don't want to move on," she stated, sounding more depressed than he had ever heard her before. Elizabeth was beginning to worry, as everywhere she turned she was seeing Jack. "Let's get to the port, so I'll have time to board," she said. Elizabeth still did not want to go, but she was beginning to worry about her sanity, and felt as though she had no other choice.

Across town the doorbell rang at the Thatcher estate… Before Franklin could answer, pounding on the door began to accompany the continuous bell ringing.

"I'm coming…" Louise called out as she approached the door.

Franklin came up behind Louise to answer the door. He was concerned that the person on the other side seemed too anxious. As the door opened, Jack rushed inside, causing Louise to scream.

"Constable, how can this be?" Franklin yelled.

"There was a mistake," Jack stated as he headed for the staircase… "ELIZABETH…" he called out.

"She isn't here," Franklin advised.

"Where is she?" Jack begged, his emotions having reached a fevered pitch.

"She's on her way to the Vancouver Port…she may have already left on the ship," Louise informed him.

"Ship? What ship?" Jack yelled frantically.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher felt that she needed to get away. They're sending her on a trip with her Aunt Agatha. Sir, I don't know if you will be able to get there in time…" Franklin explained, wishing that he had a way to contact Elizabeth.

Jack turned around and headed back to the door, running into two Mounties who were sent to the house to inform the family of the terrible mistake that was made.

The Mounties stood in the doorway completely surprised, and watched as Jack ran down the porch steps, jumped into their car, which was left running, and headed for the Vancouver Port.

 _ **Vancouver Port:**_

Elizabeth said goodbye to her parents as she boarded the ship. Her expression was flat and her eyes were dull.

Tears ran down her mother's cheeks as she watched her daughter walk away; knowing that the only thing that would return the brightness to her eyes was gone forever. As Elizabeth disappeared into the body of the ship, Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher turned away and headed for their car.

Elizabeth stood outside her stateroom holding her bag…the longer she waited to enter, the more determined she became. "This is not where I belong…I have to get off this ship," she whispered.

"What did you say dear?" Aunt Agatha asked as she and her daughters approached.

"I'm sorry Aunt Agatha, but going on this trip now is just wrong. This is not where I belong. I have to leave. I should be in Hope Valley right now, I need to be home when Jack returns…and he will return!" Elizabeth exclaimed, watching for an acceptable reaction from her travelling companions.

"Your mother told us about your Mountie…I'm so sorry, dear," she stated apologetically.

"Aunt Agatha, I know everyone believes he's gone, but I don't feel it…wouldn't I feel it in my heart?" She asked.

"Elizabeth, I knew when you told me that he was not your Mountie that you were lying to yourself. It was evident to me…well probably to everyone, that you two were in love," Agatha commented. "I believe with that kind of love, you would feel it if he were gone."

"He was then and will forever be My Mountie," Elizabeth said as she grabbed her bag, and kissed Aunt Agatha… "I have to go…"

"If you believe that he's still alive, I pray that you find him. I love you Elizabeth…be safe, dear," Aunt Agatha called out as Elizabeth ran for the gangway.

Elizabeth was rushing through the crowds of people searching for their rooms, hoping to make it back to the pier in time.

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher arrived back at their car; they turned to watch as the ship prepared to get underway, and each one was saddened by the depression that they knew had enveloped their daughter.

"Do you think we did the right thing by forcing her to go on this trip?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

Randolph opened the car door for Mrs. Thatcher.

Mr. Thatcher sat down in the seat beside his wife, and the door was closed. He spoke softly, "My dear, I know that Elizabeth is heartbroken, but in time she'll find someone else, and she'll feel love again…"

A car flew past them as Randolph was pulling out…

"Whoa, look out Randolph," Mr. Thatcher yelled as their car came to screeching halt. "Some people should not be driving," he commented as they pulled out of the parking space and drove along the front of the pier.

"William, I believe that we didn't give Elizabeth credit to make her own decisions in the area of love. Her young man truly loved her, and given her response to his loss, she loved him as well. Now it's too late for them…I just hope that making her go away was the right thing to do…I'm worried about her," Mrs. Thatcher said.

The car came to a halt, "What's wrong Randolph?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"The car that flew past us is stopped in the middle of the road…No one can get by Sir," Randolph replied.

"William, isn't that a Mountie car?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

"Yes, I believe it is," he responded.

"Get out, William. We have to make sure that Elizabeth, Agatha and the girls are okay," Mrs. Thatcher demanded, as the door opened, they exited and headed back toward the ship.

Jack had left the official Mountie vehicle in the lot, blocking all traffic as he ran toward the ship. The pier was crowded with people coming and going; some moving fast, and others much more slowly.

"Excuse me," Jack said as he bumped into an elderly gentleman in the crowd.

"Slow down son…the ship isn't leaving just yet," the gentleman yelled out as Jack ran past.

Elizabeth continued running toward the gangway. She was moving against traffic, and since most of the people were boarding the ship, she found it difficult to push through the crowd.

"Please, excuse me…I'm sorry, ma'am…thank you sir… please let me by…I have to get off the ship," Elizabeth cried out as she pushed past excited vacationers.

"Ma'am, the ship will be leaving soon. You really need to stay onboard," The steward advised Elizabeth as she began to make her way onto the pier.

"Thank you, but I'm not going," she yelled back at him as she continued down the pier.

Jack was frantic as he heard the ship's whistle blow, signifying its imminent departure. He made it to the gangway, but was stopped by the steward…

"I'm sorry sir, but unless you have a ticket, you can't board," the steward advised.

Jack started to push past him, "I'm looking for someone."

"I'll bet you are, but we have a full passenger list…oh wait, a woman just disembarked, so I guess we have a room available. If you are sailing with us, you need to run to the ticket booth, and make arrangements there. You don't have much time though…" the steward advised.

"Wait, a woman just got off… What did she look like?" Jack asked; his heart was beating so hard that he was certain it could be seen through his clothing.

Taking in Jack's disheveled appearance, the steward felt that there was no way she was the one he was looking for. "Well, actually, she was beautiful. She had long flowing brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, but she looked so sad… Hey, where are you going?" The steward yelled as he watched Jack run down the pier.

Elizabeth made her way down the pier. She slipped into the bathroom, feeling the need to splash water on her face…

Jack continued searching, stopping momentarily to rest on a railing as he perused the crowds.

Elizabeth exited the bathroom, and saw a man in the distance leaning on the railing. She started to head in his direction, thinking to herself how much he looked like Jack. She stopped short, realizing that she had been embarrassed several times, approaching people assuming they were Jack, only to be disappointed when it wasn't. She turned and headed down the pier about fifty yards before stopping again… She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt close to him.

Through the crowd a Mountie detail was walking towards her. She studied their faces as they approached. Oh how she wished "Her Mountie" was in the group, but no matter how hard she looked, Jack's face was not among them.

Elizabeth could hear them talking as they approached…

"I wish I didn't have to do this," one of the Mounties' remarked.

"I know what you mean. Notifying families when someone dies is so hard," another Mountie commented.

"Although I guess it's comforting to know that they died a hero, the fact is…they're still dead," the third Mountie stated.

The last Mountie tipped his hat to Elizabeth as he walked by. As they passed, she heard him say, "I met him once in Cape Fullerton. He was the nicest person. I heard that he just became engaged."

"That's so sad," several of them stated in unison.

Elizabeth stood there…she was lost; she felt as though her heart had been ripped from her chest, and the life was draining from her body. "Could it be that he really is gone…that I'll never feel the safety of his arms around me again?" She asked herself. She continued through the crowd to the small park situated between the parking lot and the deck of the pier. She was weak and felt sick; she wished that she could be wherever Jack was, even if it was no longer on this Earth.

Jack continued rushing through the crowd; he felt that she was close, but never close enough. As he continued down the pier, the crowds began to thin. He continued pushing passed the ship's stragglers, trying to be respectful of their space, but truthfully, his only concern was reaching her as quickly as possible.

Elizabeth sat on a park bench; she closed her eyes as memories of her life with Jack flashed through her mind; the impressions were so vivid, it was almost as if he were standing before her. She could hear Jack's voice so clearly, and she prayed that she would always remember that sweet sound. Tears flowed freely, and she wondered if they would ever stop.

Jack broke free from the crowds, and suddenly found himself alone, well almost… "ELIZABETH…ELIZABETH," he yelled to the beautiful form he saw ahead of him sitting on the park bench.

Elizabeth smiled…she was so thankful that she could hear and see him so clearly in her mind. She was suddenly taken aback by the feel of someone's hands on her upper arms. She opened her eyes, but her tears made the image before her unclear. She began to struggle, fearing for her own safety.

"Elizabeth," he called out as he pulled her to him…"It's me…Jack!"

The voice was so familiar; she suddenly felt a sense of warmth, and the touch of his hands on her skin sent a familiar tingling throughout her body. As she wiped her eyes, she saw him…really saw him, kneeling before her. It was not a figment of her imagination, as she again felt the safety of his arms enveloping her. Neither one cared at this point about proper behavior. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her up with him. He drew her more firmly against him; her lips parted slightly and he covered them as she moaned, her taste flooding him.

They separated slightly…

"I love you, and I'm so sorry that you had to go through this," Jack whispered. He cradled her head in his hands, urging her face closer to his, each of them floating on a cloud of desire. He kissed her so passionately that the world seemed to spin. This was a kiss she had waited for, longed for, prayed for, and at that moment, neither one cared about propriety.

They sat down on the bench, so close to each other that even a breath could find no space between them. Elizabeth was afraid to look away for fear that when she glanced back he would be gone.

"Oh Jack, it's you…it really is you…" her fingers were gently running down the outline of his face; she felt the roughness of his day old beard stubble on her skin, but the warmth of his bright smile and the sight of his deep dimples made everything okay, and everyone disappear. "I knew I would feel it in my heart if you were gone. Please just hold me!" She continued crying, although for the first time in days, these were happy tears. She gained her composure but needed answers, so Jack was hit with a barrage of questions…"What happened? How did this happen, Jack? Where have you been? Are you hurt? How did you find me?" Elizabeth asked the questions, but gave Jack no time to answer.

Jack captured her lips with his, separating slightly as their foreheads touched. "I'll tell you everything that I know, but some of it I don't understand yet, so I can't explain," he whispered.

"Please, I need to know how a mistake like this could be made. I mean, I'm glad it was a mistake, but the news…it was devastating. Oh no, your mother…we have to notify her now!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she jumped from her seat.

Jack gently tugged on her arm, causing her to return to her seat on the bench, "I sent a telegram to her, Bill is going to check in on her, and I'll ride out to see her when we get back. Right now, I'm with you, and I don't want to leave."

"Your letter, Jack…it was beautiful, and I truly felt what was in your heart…your love came through beautifully in your words," Elizabeth said softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder; his arm was securely around her shoulders and for the first time in days, she felt safe.

"Thank you," Jack said softly.

"For what?" She asked, nuzzling her body as close as possible to his.

"For loving me enough to know that I wasn't gone…Abigail gave me the letter you wrote me," the emotion was evident as his voice cracked.

Elizabeth leaned back; she found herself staring at him, afraid to look away, "Oh Jack, it wasn't you… It wasn't you…" She was excited to be looking in his eyes, a view that she had almost resigned herself to never see again. "Oh no, another family is going to get this devastating news," her eyes cast off into the distance, a look of sadness covered her face. "Is there anything we can do to help them?" She asked.

Jack explained what he thought had happened in his misidentification, and "Someone will have to answer for failing to follow procedures." Jack went on to explain his fast friendship with James Newman; how he had also just become engaged, and how much he was in love with his fiancée Caroline. "Would you be willing to go out with me and talk with Caroline? I don't know if he ever wrote her a letter, but we did talk about the two of you, and he would want her to know what was in his heart," Jack confessed.

"Yes, I want to go with you, because I know what she will be feeling once they notify her," Elizabeth said as she withdrew slightly.

"Elizabeth…what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Jack…I prayed so hard that it was a mistake; that you weren't dead and would come back to me, but I never wanted it to be someone else. I would never want anyone to go through what we did," Elizabeth said guiltily.

He held her tightly as he felt her stiff frame suddenly relax into his arms. Leaning back slightly, he cupped her face with his hands, as he gently kissed the tears from her cheeks. He pressed his lips softly to hers, drawing back slightly only to capture her lips again and again.

"Elizabeth…do you still want to marry me?" He asked.

"Jack, why would you ask me something like that?" She asked, her voice wavered, worried that he would now be the one to back away from their relationship for fear of the dangers.

Jack brought her hand up to his lips, softly pressing them to her skin, "Well, you were concerned about the dangers of my job. Unfortunately, what happened here just proves how right you were."

"Jack, I am more certain than ever that I want to spend the rest of my life with you…however long that may be! After I received that horrible telegram, I was devastated. I'm ashamed to say, but I was also angry at you for leaving me. But Jack, you have to know that I wasn't thinking about the dangers of your job; I only thought about you…the man, and the possibility that I'd never see you again."

Elizabeth stopped, her eyes looking deeply into his, studying his expression, attempting to gauge his thoughts.

He smiled, thrilled to hear her declaration, "I love you Elizabeth, and I can't imagine my life without you in it, but are you sure?"

"Jack Thornton, I'll marry you right her, right now if that's what you want. I don't want to waste any more time," she professed leaning forward as her lips covered his.

Leaning back and seeing her face, beautiful smile and the sorely missed, but never forgotten twinkle in her eyes, he raised his eyebrows and smiled… "There's a ship here…should we get onboard?"

"The honeymoon before the wedding?" She giggled.

"Ah Hem," Mr. Thatcher cleared his throat as he and Mrs. Thatcher approached. Both were shocked at the sight before them. Mrs. Thatcher wanted to know what had happened, but above all, she was pleased to see the spark had returned to Elizabeth's eyes.

Jack smiled nervously, "Of course not Elizabeth! That wouldn't be proper, but I do understand that the ship's captain has the authority to perform weddings…"

Mr. Thatcher's jaw dropped…

"Let's go," Elizabeth said excitedly as she grabbed Jack's hand and they ran for the ticket booth to purchase another ticket!

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8- Wedding at Sea?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Note:**_ _**Thanks to LisaNY for your editing assistance...**_

 _ **Stick with my guys...We all know that Elizabeth and Jack are meant to be together. It's going to happen...have faith!**_

Chapter 8- Wedding at Sea?

Elizabeth sat by the porthole, thinking of the events of the past day and evening. She loved this time of night; it was so peaceful, and although her mind was generally cluttered with the happenings of the day, her thoughts generally flowed freely. She opened her journal, glanced over at the bed which was occupied and began to write…  
 _ **"Peace and comfort come from many things…the feeling of security you have wrapped in the arms of a loved one; the joy you have when greeting a brand new day, and the satisfaction of knowing that you helped to make a difference in someone's life, are just a few. Gaining the ability to push past ignorance, and offer forgiveness to those who are sadly undeserving allows us to free space in our hearts that can be better filled with joy, happiness, contentment and love…"**_

She sat back wiping a tear from her eye. She was saddened that not only were her parents not with her, but in her heart she felt as though she had disappointed them. She knew that if her parents gave Jack an honest chance, that they would truly see the wonderful man that he was. As a result, they would see the better woman she had become for knowing him. She returned to her journal and continued writing…

" _ **May the Lord bless the woman I am; the woman whose mistakes I have learned from and the woman that I hope to be. May he continue to mend my heart when broken, filling each empty space with peace and serenity. May the Lord erase my past fears, allowing me to see and believe in a bright and lasting future. May he provide me with patience, understanding, a kind heart, a forgiving spirit, and an undeterred desire to make dreams come true. Remembering that things happen according to God's plan and that what is meant to be will be is invaluable. Lord, bless me with the courage, and tenacity to stand firm in my resolve, and push solidly forward for those dreams I am passionate about. Help me to remember that some dreams take longer to accomplish than others. Although discouraging, realizing that the time will pass either way will do a great deal to help keep things in perspective, encouraging me to push forward."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, glanced over to the bed and saw no movement. She quietly slipped into the bathroom.

Jack stretched, rolled over and patted the mattress beside him…"Elizabeth?" He jumped up in bed; sadness over came him, as he realized that not only was she not there with him, but they had not been able to get married as they planned. He thought about the day before and how excited he was to marry this woman that caused his heart to beat rapidly just at the very sight of her; this woman who could make even the worst day worth waking up to, and this woman who always took his breath away. He resolved to fight for her, for them as a couple, as this was not the way he had envisioned his "wedding night"…spending it alone!

On another deck, Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom, "Oh Aunt Agatha, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to wake you. Penny and Peggy left a little while ago to go for a walk on the deck."

"How are you, dear?" She asked. "I'm sure this isn't the way you dreamed your wedding and wedding night would turn out to be," she added.

Elizabeth tried her best to hide her sadness at the recent turn of events, "I'm doing fine. What would you like to do tomorrow?"

Aunt Agatha slipped out of bed, and grabbed her robe. She wrapped it around her and approached Elizabeth, pulling her in for a hug. As she did, Elizabeth broke into tears… "Go ahead dear, get it all out. I'm sure that things will work out. You just need to work them out with your young man…not here with me," Aunt Agatha assured her.

"I don't know…I was pretty angry with him earlier. He might be glad that we aren't married," Elizabeth huffed. "What would you like to do tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know what the girls and I will be doing. You, my dear, need to go see that Mountie of yours, enjoy the sunshine, and work out this wedding issue. Everything will be fine, but Elizabeth, you need to decide what is most important to you and fight for it. I know your young man loves you, but he won't wait forever," Aunt Agatha informed her.

Elizabeth kissed Aunt Agatha on the cheek. She realized that she needed to correct the mistake she had made earlier, and waiting until the morning would just not do. She headed out the door hoping to find Jack in a better mood than he was just hours before.

 _ **Flashback (Just before taking Elizabeth to the pier to start her sea adventure)…**_

"Anything important dear?" Mrs. Thatcher asked her husband as she entered his study and found him looking through the mail.

Mr. Thatcher continued staring at the papers on his desk, paying no attention to his wife, who continued to call out his name.

"Dear? William? Is something wrong?" She asked again, louder this time, attempting to garner his attention.

"What…" Mr. Thatcher responded, startled he began gathering up the papers on his desk.

"Is there anything important?" She asked again.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about," He responded. "Does Elizabeth have everything she needs for her trip?" he asked as he shoved the papers from his hand into his desk drawer. "I do have some exciting news for Elizabeth. With the Constable out of her life, I have made arrangements for her to take a ship from one of their cruise ports to Europe, where I have procured her a teaching position in a prestigious girl's school."

"You what?" Mrs. Thatcher screeched.

Mr. Thatcher locked his desk drawer, then stood and walked around to approach his wife, "The further she is away from here, and the sooner she will forget all about her time and the people in Hope Valley… one person in particular."

"William, we can't continue to make decisions for Elizabeth. Sending her overseas for a job? Why can't you find her a position in Hamilton? She needs to be with her family and friends," Mrs. Thatcher inquired.

Mr. Thatcher took her arm and led her toward the door. "Don't worry about it dear. Elizabeth will be fine once she realizes the need to move on with her life, and she accepts the life she was meant to have." Once Mrs. Thatcher left the room, he returned to his desk, unlocked the drawer, pulled out an item and sat in his chair. "This can't be…" he whispered as he tore up the telegram and threw it in the trash can… "He can't be alive!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

 _ **Yesterday**_ **\- At the Pier…**

Jack led Elizabeth by the hand as they ran past her parents toward the ticket booth.

"Oh my, William…do you think they will actually get married? They can't…they just can't," Mrs. Thatcher exclaimed.

Mr. Thatcher led his wife over to the main office. He walked away, leaving her outside as he entered the door, stopping momentarily to turn and say, "It won't happen. I'll see to that."

Mrs. Thatcher stood rather impatiently outside the office awaiting her husband's return. After what seemed like a lifetime, the door opened…

"It's been taken care of…that wedding will never take place," Mr. Thatcher said sternly.

"What did you do dear?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

"I did what you wanted; the ship's captain will not marry them," he responded.

"Oh dear, what have you done?" She asked, noticeably concerned.

"Elizabeth deserves better," Mr. Thatcher remarked.

"Better than what?" Mrs. Thatcher was becoming angry, her voice was becoming louder. "What have you done? You are going to drive her away for good," she said as she gathered her bag and turned in the direction of the parking lot.

Mr. Thatcher took her arm, and turned her back to face him, "She deserves better than what the Constable can provide for her."

"No, what she deserves is a man who loves her completely and for who she is, not what she is worth," Mrs. Thatcher yelled as she stormed off.

Once back in the car, Mr. Thatcher said, "I don't understand…you don't want this wedding taking place anymore than I do, so why are you so upset with me for taking care of it?"

Mrs. Thatcher turned to her husband and attempted to explain, "Do I want Elizabeth with a man who can support her in the way that she has become accustomed? Yes, I do, but more importantly, I want her to be happy. We have seen that living modestly in Hope Valley with the attentions of the Constable upon her makes her happy. You misunderstood my statement at the pier. When I said that they couldn't get married, I didn't mean that I forbid her to marry him; I meant that I couldn't bear for her to get married without us present."

Mr. Thatcher sat astounded, as he never thought that his wife would completely accept Jack as Elizabeth's suitor, let alone her husband.

 _ **Back on the ship…**_

Jack and Elizabeth pooled their money to secure him a ticket. He took her hand and they ran onboard; the excitement of what was to come overpowering both of them.

"Jack, you don't even have a bag," Elizabeth laughed realizing that he only had the clothes on his back. She giggled as she remarked, "I could loan you a few things. I think my blue dress would look lovely…oh no, I like that one. You can wear the peach one with the lace bodice and hemline."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm sure I can find something onboard…" he said with a nervous laugh. "At least I hope so," he whispered.

Jack and Elizabeth inquired about the Captain marrying them, but were advised that he would initially be too busy getting the ship underway and they would need to address that request later. Planning to be married soon, Jack put his only extra item, a jacket, in "their" stateroom.

As they stood alone together in their room, the place where they would spend their first night as husband and wife, both felt nervous, but mostly excited. Elizabeth broke from his gaze and headed for the porthole, as she watched the ship pull away from the pier.

"Jack, can you believe it…in a few hours we will be man and wife!" She said; the excitement in her voice was readily discernible.

Jack walked up behind her, his left arm wrapped snuggly around her waist as he drew her back towards him. His free hand tenderly swept her hair away from her neck as he leaned down and his lips pressed softly on her skin.

Elizabeth turned to face him, "Jack, I love you so much, but…"

"No buts…nothing good ever happens when the word "but" is in the conversation," Jack interjected. Not wanting to, but he found himself needing to ask, "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, but…" She started to explain.

"There's that word again," he chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood.

"No Jack, it's not what you might think, but…do you think we are rushing things?" She asked. "I mean, I love you, and I'm not going anywhere, but…" she laughed at the use of the word again. "But, I don't want you to feel like you are being pushed into this wedding."

"Elizabeth, I love you, and I will marry you wherever and whenever you want," he stated firmly as he leaned closer to her, their lips were only a whisper apart, "But, please know that being this close to you, yet being unable to touch you, is becoming very difficult for me."

She turned and started for the door. Glancing over her shoulder she said, "Do you want to go with me to find the Captain?" She asked.

Jack walked up behind her as she reached for the door knob, his hand covered hers. He turned her around and gently pressed her up against the door as his lips covered hers. The soft moan she released added more sparks to the already growing fire between them. "Are you sure?" He asked; his lips covering hers in between the passing through of each word.

"It's a beautiful day for a wedding," she said with a smile… "And Jack, it's difficult for me to be this close to you too…Let's hurry!" she added.

He took her hand and they headed out into the hallway.

 _ **The Bridge:**_  
"Captain Stanford… This message just came through. I was instructed to give it to you immediately," Engineer Ward stated.

"Thank you…That will be all," Captain Stanford replied.

Captain Stanford sat at his desk reading the message…  
"Shipping Magnate William Thatcher's daughter, Elizabeth, is onboard. She and her suitor will seek you out to perform a marriage ceremony. Mr. Thatcher is demanding that this ceremony not take place. Due to the business that Mr. Thatcher provides our port, we owe him this request."

"Request? Sounds like a demand to me," Captain Stanford said under his breath.

Jack and Elizabeth made their way to the Bridge looking for the Captain. Their excitement was evident as they explained why they needed the Captain, hoping someone would point them in the right direction. Several ship employees gave them directions to where the Captain might have been, and their excitement grew as they got closer to what they felt was their ultimate dream…their wedding.

The Captain heard a knock on the Bridge door, "You may enter," he called out.

"Captain, you have two passengers who are looking for you," the Engineer advised. "They seem very insistent!"

"I need you to send them away. I don't have time right now…maybe later," the Captain stated to the Purser, his tone was just as insistent.

"I'm heading out, I'll be glad to send them away," the Engineer advised.

The Purser returned to the Captain, "They are gone, sir, but from what I could hear, I don't think they were happy."

"Well, we will need to put them off. From the information I have, they want to get married, and I'm not sure why, but this is one wedding that apparently isn't supposed to take place," Captain Stanford remarked as the Purser left the room.

Elizabeth and Jack were simply told that the Captain was unavailable. Assuming that he was not on the Bridge, they left. They roamed around the deck, initially not worried as it was still early in the day. However, as afternoon fell, and evening was upon them, they became more nervous that their best laid plans would not come to pass.

Jack was able to get a crewmember to send them in the direction of the Captain's quarters, without stating exactly which room was his. As they turned the corner heading in the direction of the Captain's stateroom, they ran across the Purser who was busy fixing the lock on a door.

"Excuse me, sir…" Jack called out, but received no answer. "Excuse me sir, we were told that the Captain's stateroom is around here," Jack asked the Purser, he and Elizabeth were obviously in a rush.

"My heavens…why are you in such a rush? You should be enjoying your vacation with your wife sir," The Purser commented.

Elizabeth giggled shyly.

Jack laughed, "We actually are hoping to become husband and wife today…that is with the Captain's help.

Realizing that this was the couple that the Captain had ordered to be kept away from him, the Purser added, "I'm sorry, but the Captain is unavailable at this time. He simply can't be disturbed. You can try him back later on in the evening."

"Oh no, Jack. What are we going to do?" Elizabeth exclaimed, her tone vacillating from anger to sadness.

"Let's take a walk around the ship, and we'll check back in a little while," Jack took Elizabeth's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Please let the Captain know that we will be back. We don't want an elaborate service, but we do want to get married," Elizabeth stated to the Purser as Jack tugged her arm gently, pulling her down the hallway.

They made their way on deck and were in awe of the breathtaking view of the ocean.

"Elizabeth… Is that you?" A familiar voice was heard from behind them as they walked on deck.

Elizabeth turned to see Aunt Agatha, Penny and Peggy coming up from behind.

"I thought you had gotten off the ship. Did you not make it before the ship sailed?" Aunt Agatha exclaimed as she approached.

Jack turned around and smiled. He didn't know why, but he liked Aunt Agatha. He found her to be a breath of fresh air.

Aunt Agatha stopped in her tracks, "Oh my dear…it sure looks like you were right; your Mountie is alive," Aunt Agatha remarked with a smile.

"Hello ma'am," Jack greeted her with a broad smile.

"Do your parents know?" She asked.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through Jack's, and pulled her body closer to him, "Yes, they saw him as we ran by."

"Ran by?" She inquired.

Elizabeth began to explain… "I got off the ship and was looking for Jack while he was looking for me." Elizabeth's eyes drifted off in the horizon as she continued to tell her story. She stopped, then smiled, "He found me before it was too late."

"Too late?" Jack asked, as Aunt Agatha looked at them inquisitively.

Elizabeth, knowing that Jack did not trust her father and that she should not have said anything, also realized that she could not keep the information to herself. "I heard Father talking on the telephone to someone about a teaching position that was available. I'm not sure where it is, but I do know that it isn't in Hamilton. He was sending me away after our trip," she explained.

"Oh my… that brother of mine will never learn. Elizabeth, I don't remember where it is, but your father told me that you would be departing the ship at some point and would not be returning with me," Aunt Agatha advised.

Jack's jaw tightened, "Elizabeth, do you think he knew I was alive and was trying to get you out of town?"

"No Jack, he wouldn't be so cruel. He was only trying to help me move on," Elizabeth stated, trying to convince Jack, but also herself.

"I know one of the things he wants you to move on from is ME!" Jack remarked.

"Oh Jack, he wants me to be happy and if that means being with you… oh forget it, even I can't say that like I believe it," Elizabeth said as her voice began to trail off. Her head was shaking from side to side, truly disappointed in her parents. Digging deep within, she found strength and stated, "It doesn't matter anymore. Jack and I are going to track down the Captain and get him to marry us on the ship. We don't want to wait any longer."

"Well, don't let us keep you. I know you have more important things to think about than hanging around with us," Aunt Agatha responded as she hugged Elizabeth, gathered her girls and headed toward the dining room. "Let me know if you need a witness," she added.

Elizabeth and Jack continued walking through the ship, asking every crewmember they passed how they could arrange a meeting with the Captain. Unfortunately for them, most of the crew had no idea how to help them, and it appeared that those who could help chose not to.

They were becoming discouraged; they waited on deck and outside his cabin, but the Captain never appeared.

They both became depressed as the day wore on and dusk befell them…

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth asked, as her voice began to shake. "I love you so much Jack, and I want nothing more than to be your wife. Why is it that nothing seems to work out for us?"

Jack took her by the hand, gently pulling her as he led her down corridors, through rooms of loud and excited vacationers enjoying their escapades and onto a quiet area on deck. They walked over to the railing and stood; it was surprisingly quiet. The glow of the moon shined down upon them, illuminating her otherwise saddened eyes. Jack felt the emotion that was evident in her face, as he too wondered why they seemed to be thwarted at every turn.

"Elizabeth, we will get through this as we've gone through our other trials. Remember, any challenges we face will be easier if we're together," Jack said softly as his finger gently raised her chin, just enough that her lips met his.

One kiss led into a second and a third. The passion grew as her hand was behind his head; drawing him as close as the space would allow, with her fingers weaving through tuffs of his hair. His arms were around her waist; one arm pulling her closer, as his other held her securely at the small of her back. Neither one wanted this moment to end, but realized that propriety would warrant it. Each of them had dreamed of their wedding night and being apart was certainly not what they had envisioned.

"Elizabeth, you take the cabin and I'll sleep out here," Jack said as he took her hand and they started for the stairway.

Elizabeth planted her feet, "No Jack…we came on here to get married. Why can't we say our vows before God? We can have an official wedding when we get back to Hope Valley."

Jack thought momentarily…he wanted nothing more than to be married to Elizabeth, to leave the world behind and escape behind closed doors with the woman who had completely stolen his heart. As quickly as his body was jumping at the chance to live out the fantasies he knew they both shared, his head stopped him. He knew that this truly was not how Elizabeth would want to remember her wedding night…actually her un-wedding night.

"Jack, I promise to love you, cherish you and…" Elizabeth began before Jack interrupted her.

Jack pressed his finger to her lips, "Shh, we can't do it this way. You will regret it and resent me for going along with it."

She took her hand and wrapped it around his finger, kissing it before pulling it away from her lips. "Jack, I love you…I have missed you and all I want is to be with you." She was disappointed as she sensed his apprehension. Her soft voice, beautiful crystal blue eyes, velvety skin, and the hint of her floral fragrance hampered his thought processes; temporarily clouding his better judgment.

He stepped forward, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. He was hoping to make her understand that his concern had nothing to do with a lack of desire for her, but based more on his worry that without a formal wedding, any physical closeness between them would be viewed as inappropriate. He could tell that her body was speaking the same language as his.

Neither one of them wanted to back away; they had set their minds to a future with the other, and stopping now was as if they were giving up. As much as Jack wanted to marry Elizabeth, his head kept telling him that she would regret the way it was done, but the touch of her skin on his made it impossible for him to have a clearer head. His heart was pounding, and he was certain that it could be seen through his clothing with each beat. Not wanting to, but knowing he needed to, Jack pulled back slightly, resting his forehead on hers. "Elizabeth, as much as I love you, and I do, and as much as I want you, and I really do, we can't go any further here," he whispered.

"Jack you are letting others dictate our lives. Haven't we suffered enough? Don't we deserve some joy?" Elizabeth replied, her voice becoming louder as her emotions became stronger.

Jack reached out; his hands placed gently on her upper arms, "I will profess my vows to you before God and everyone else, but your parents will disown you if we do what you are suggesting."

"Disown me? Are you worried about me losing my inheritance?" She yelled.

"You know that's not true. I've never cared about your money, and you know that," he replied, slightly angry at her insinuation.

She broke away from his hold, pulled out her room key and threw it on the ground. "You take the room, I'll stay with Aunt Agatha," she yelled as she stormed off, leaving him to wonder what he could do to make everything right.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9- I Want a Paperclip

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Note:**_ _ **Steam Alert…**_

 _ **Chapter 9- I Want a Paperclip**_

Jack picked up the room key and went after her, but she had disappeared down the hallway. He had no idea where Aunt Agatha's room was, so he headed for the room number listed on his key, hoping that he would run across Elizabeth on the way. He walked around a corner and head on into two young women heading for the lounge and a night of dancing.

"Whoa, Hello Handsome…" one of the women remarked.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't paying attention," Jack stated apologetically as he reached down and helped one of the women back up on her feet.

Both women giggled…

"Why don't you come with us? We're meeting several of our friends in the lounge," one of the women asked. "You look like you could use some cheering up!"

"You shouldn't be out here alone on this beautiful evening," the other woman commented.

The two women looked at each other and smiled, "Can you imagine the jealous looks we'll get when we walk in on the arm of this handsome man?" One woman remarked and the other agreed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave…I have somewhere that I'm supposed to be," Jack stated, as he walked around them and started down the hallway; he wanted nothing more than to escape this uncomfortable situation before someone saw him and misinterpreted his involvement.

"Wait…what's your name?" one of the women yelled as he picked up his pace.

"He sure was shy…but my was he good looking," the other woman commented as she shook her head at the "one who got away."

Jack continued on to the room that he was planning to share with Elizabeth. He slipped the key in the door, turned the handle, and walked inside. The room was basically empty, except for Elizabeth's bag lying on the bed. The subtle scent of her perfume lingered in the air. Jack sat down on the bed, his hand swept over the mattress, wishing that he was not there alone. He stretched out on the bed, saddened by the events in the later part of the day, and before long he was asleep.

Several hours later, he was dreaming of Elizabeth, and the night he expected to spend with her. He reached over but found an empty space on the mattress. Half asleep, he jumped up, "Elizabeth?"

A knock on the door pulled him from his trance…

As the door opened, he was both saddened and surprised. He was saddened that Elizabeth was not standing in the hallway, and surprised that the two women he had literally run into earlier were.

Elizabeth was on her way to the room to talk and retrieve her bag, when she stopped in her tracks. She backed up around the corner, surprised to see two attractive young women talking with Jack at what use to be her room, but was now his. She couldn't help but listen to the exchange made by the three.

"It doesn't look like you had any special place to go. You must go with us…you will happily forget whatever it is that's on that gorgeous mind of yours," one of the women remarked with a flirtatious tone.

"No thank you. I'm fine right here. I prefer to be left alone," Jack stated as he backed up and started to close his door.

"Wait, we won't take 'no' for an answer…Please come with us," the women called out, practically in unison.

Elizabeth's heart was pounding…had she "pushed him too far this time?" She asked herself.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

Jack blocked the door as the women were attempting to move inside, "We followed you. We thought we'd give you some time to realize what you were missing."

"Please stop. I am missing someone…someone very special to me. I'm engaged to be married. I don't mean to be cruel, but I don't care for your company," he stated as he closed the door.

Elizabeth watched as the women walked down the hall commenting on how lucky his fiancé was. After a few moments, she approached his door and knocked…

Jack started talking before his hand reached the handle, "I have told you that I'm not inter…" the door flew open, "ested. Elizabeth?"

"I'm sorry about earlier Jack," she said as she moved in closer, her arms wrapped around his waist, and her head rested on his chest. She continued, "I just feel sometimes like no matter what we do, or how hard we try, for whatever reason, we are not meant to be together…and it scares me."

Jack placed his finger under her chin, lifting her face up slightly. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Elizabeth, what we have to fight for, makes what we accomplish mean that much more. I love you, and I will fight for you…fight for us!"

"Jack, can we go for a walk? I promise not to get upset… I just want to be with you," Elizabeth asked, as she took his hand in hers.

Jack closed the door behind them; they headed down the hallway, and out onto the deck where they stood under the stars…

 _ **Several Hours Later**_ _ **…**_

They held hands as they walked back to the room. Elizabeth's sad eyes and prior disappointment had disappeared, and she seemed somewhat giddy. Jack took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. As Elizabeth laughed nervously, Jack swept her up into his arms and carried her into the room.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Elizabeth squealed as he set her down just inside the room.

"Wasn't this supposed to be our threshold?" He responded with a nervous laugh of his own.

Elizabeth backed him up several feet before closing the door behind her… "How much do you love me?"

Jack's mind was whirling. Things were happening so quickly; his thoughts had been consumed with this night since he and Elizabeth had decided hours ago to forego a big wedding, and simply have the Captain perform a simple ceremony. Unfortunately that plan failed miserably.

Each one was dealing with the emotions of recent days; the uncertainty, the anger, and the fear that their love was lost forever.

Jack pressed Elizabeth against the closed stateroom door, as his heart was quickly overruling his head. His lips covered hers as she felt the weight of his body pressing solidly up against hers. His lips began exploring the skin on her neck, as the floral scent of her perfume heightened the sensation. "I want you completely, Elizabeth…" Jack whispered, as his breathing became more rapid and shallow. He held her face in his hands, looking into her eyes, he saw everything he had ever wanted in a woman, but never dreamed he would have…and he was not about to let her get away… he pressed his lips to hers.

Elizabeth was equally excited, wanting nothing more than to express her love completely to this man who not only took her breath away, but had captured her heart. "Jack, I love you, and in my heart we have been married…make love to me…" she said softly, her voice overcome with emotion.

Jack covered her lips with his, as his fingers fumbled with the buttons on her dress. As he unbuttoned the top three buttons, her blouse began to slide off her shoulder. His lips made their way down her neck and onto her shoulder; all the while his fingers were continuing to maneuver the buttons left to be undone… "All these buttons…why are there so many buttons?" Jack exhaled hard and with a soft laugh. "Being near you, and yet unable to touch you the way I have wanted has been difficult to say the least. I'm tired of worrying about what people think…" his voice was soft and reassuring. "Buttons, why did you have to have so many buttons?"

Jack's lips covered hers, and the heat spread between the two of them as they carefully moved toward the bed, neither one releasing the hold they had on the other.

Elizabeth could tell the effect she had on him, as his body responded immediately to their closeness. Initially nervous with the thought of being with Jack for the first time, Elizabeth found herself relaxing slightly under his soft and comforting touch. As the last few buttons were undone, her dress began to fall to the floor. She felt awkward and attempted to cover her body…

"Don't Elizabeth you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said softly, as his lips kissed the silky skin of her shoulder and down her arm.

"Jack…" she called out.

"Its okay, Elizabeth. Everything will be okay," he responded. Jack began to unbutton his shirt as her hands rose to help him. This was obviously a new situation for her, and her hands were visibly shaking.

Jack placed his hands on top of hers, "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured into something you aren't ready for."

"Jack I have been waiting to be with you for a long time. I don't want to disappoint you, but I'm ready," she responded.

"You could never disappoint me," Jack said as he removed his shirt and began to unbuckle his belt…

"Let me do that," she hesitantly stated as his belt was removed, his pants were unzipped, and fell to the floor.

Elizabeth lay back on the bed as Jack slid in beside her. "Jack… I love you," she whispered as her body rose up to meet him.

Jack rolled over, his weight pressed firmly against her, "I love you too," he whispered as he gently nibbled on her earlobe.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, surprisingly more relaxed than she recalled ever being. She felt the warmth of his body against hers; she never knew that the love of a man, that one special man, could make all of her cares disappear. She had never before felt the tingling in her body that was brought about by his gentle touch upon her skin. Her worries about disappointing her parents were gone; her concern regarding doing something that was not proper disappeared once he touched her body, and the fear over their future dissipated with each of his soft spoken words. The butterflies in her stomach had long since vanished, and she prayed that this night would never end.

Jack clasped her hands in his as he raised her arms over her head, his lips pressing soundly upon hers. One kiss led to another, and with each touch, the passion grew. He released her hands and placed his fingers on the hem of her camisole as he rolled the material up her body. He pulled it up over her head, and dropped it in the pile of clothing beside the bed. The touch of Elizabeth's fingers on his skin sent a fire through his body, and her soft moans proved to him that she was enjoying this experience as much as he was. His body encased her, enveloped her whole, and they both felt the warmth that passed between them.

Several hours later Elizabeth awoke, her head was resting on Jack's chest, and his arms were securely wrapped around her body. She never recalled feeling so safe, and loved in her entire life. She eased out of bed, slipped on her robe, reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. She had so many things to write about; such personal feelings that she had never experienced before, and being loved so deeply by Jack was on the top of her list. She opened up her journal, flipped to the next blank page, and began to write…  
 _ **"As we grow and mature, we are tasked with making important life changing decisions. Necessary, yet difficult, our decisions bring about consequences which may or may not impact others. Difficult decisions are made every day; choices between following your heart and appeasing others can weigh heavily upon you, causing turmoil and often shaking you to your core. Realizing what is, and who are important allows your head to understand your heart, placing priority where appropriate. One of those wondrous moments presented itself before me last night. Putting what I want first is sometimes necessary in order to pass from one stage in life to another. In the midst of such wonderful feelings, a bit of sadness manages to filter in. Is if okay to consume ourselves with what we want to fulfill our needs? Is it okay to do so without considering others who have had a longstanding stake in our lives? In order to fully experience what life has to offer, we must realize that remaining the same is not an option. We must move forward, opening ourselves to new emotions, new adventures, and new life plans. We must realize that moving on does not mean moving out; out of the lives of those who have meant so much to us. However, continuing to determine our path based on their approval or lack thereof leaves us stagnant, and unable to move on."**_

Elizabeth sat staring out the porthole as she thought about her parents and the disappointment in her that she knew they felt. She turned around, watched Jack sleep as she closed her journal, and slipped it back into her bag. She didn't feel disappointment in herself over her decision to be with Jack. He was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and he would be her family…even if they chose not to be.

She walked over to the bed and quietly slid under the covers, and moved her body up against his.

"Good Morning," Jack said as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I didn't think it possible, but I love you more this morning than I did last night," he whispered.

"And you loved me quite well last night Constable," she responded with a broad smile.

"Well, I'm here to serve ma'am," he replied with a soft laugh.

"You only serve me from now on… Let me see it," She stated excitedly as she rose up in bed.

"Again?" He asked with a smile, "You're going to wear it out! It's only been one night…"

"Please," she pleaded.

"Anything for you," he said as he reached over and handed her a piece of paper.

She quickly unfolded the paper and gazed upon the writing, "Marriage License" were the only words she was interested in seeing. "We did it. We really did it. Finally Jack, things are starting to work out for us," she remarked as she lay back down in bed and again rested her head on his chest, excited to be Mrs. Jack Thornton.

Neither one wanted to leave. Each one closed their eyes and were soon fast asleep dreaming of their wonderful adventure and the events that got them there.

 _ **The Night Before**_ _ **…**_

As they walked out onto the deck, neither one spoke. They were each afraid of saying something that would make their situation worse. The deck was not crowded, but there were a few couples strolling along.

Elizabeth had difficulty hiding her disappointment, and although Jack was also disheartened, he was trying to be strong for both of them. They had experienced so many highs and lows in just a few days, and their rollercoaster of emotions was beginning to take a toll.

"Excuse me son," a voice was heard calling to Jack from behind.

"Yes sir," Jack acknowledged him, while trying to shield Elizabeth, who had found it difficult to control her falling tears.

"Is something wrong? I'd like to help if I can," the man responded as he extended his arm to shake Jack's hand.

"We're fine, but thank you," was Jack's response.

"Please forgive me, but you both seem quite troubled, and I'd like to help if I can. I'm Stanley Edwards…Reverend Stanley Edwards," he replied…the last part of the introduction garnered Jack and Elizabeth's undivided attention.

Following what seemed like hours of them explaining their life's history to Reverend Edwards he stated, "Do you still want to get married?"

"More than anything," Jack and Elizabeth responded in unison.

"Oh Jack, we don't have rings," Elizabeth blurted out, stunned that they had forgotten this very important detail.

Reverend Edwards jumped in, "Give me your hand dear."

Elizabeth reached out her hand. Reverend Edwards took a paperclip and fashioned it around her ring finger.

"Jack, you don't have to have a ring to get married. So if you decide you want one, you can get one later," Reverend Edwards advised.

"No sir, I need a paperclip. I plan to wear a ring too; I want everyone to know that I'm married…I'll be proud to be Elizabeth's husband," Jack advised as he took a paperclip and made his own wedding band.

They took their "rings" off and handed them back to Reverend Edwards to be used during the ceremony.

"Jeanine…" Reverend Edwards called out to his wife. "Please go to our room, and gather my bag, and bring Stuart back with you. Both of you can be our witnesses."

Jack pulled Elizabeth aside, "Are you sure that this is the way you want to get married? I mean, I don't want you to regret it," he inquired, but hoping in his heart that she had not changed her mind.

She smiled, "Jack the wedding just gets us to the important part…our marriage. I want to be your wife, and I don't care where or how. Besides, think of the wonderful story we will be able to tell our children."

Once Jeanine and Stuart returned, Reverend Edwards pulled out the necessary paperwork from his bag. He went over each form, and obtained the necessary signatures. They walked to a quiet part of the deck where the moon was directly overhead, casting a subtle glow below.

Their ceremony was simple with Jack and Elizabeth stating their own vows to each other…

Jack was somewhat nervous and his voice was slightly shaky, "Elizabeth, meeting you certainly was not part of my plan, but soon after I met you, I couldn't imagine my life without you. I want you beside me in everything…the good and the bad, although I'll do my best to limit the bad. I look forward to growing old with you, Elizabeth. You are truly the best thing in my life, and I pledge my love to you always and forever…"

Elizabeth reached up and gently wiped a tear that had slipped down his cheek, as he did the same to her. The looks between them were warm and calming, and it was as though they were alone, standing before God, expressing their innermost heartfelt feelings.

Elizabeth reached out and held Jack's hand in hers, took a deep breath and began, "I came to Hope Valley to teach and experience a life different from any that I had ever known. I certainly didn't expect to fall in love, but I did. I thank God each and every day for bringing you into my life. I promise to give you all of me…the good, and the bad, but I'll try to limit the bad," she smiled and laughed softly. She wiped her eyes, took another deep breath and continued, "I will walk beside you, each of us holding the other up so neither of us falls. I love you Jack Thornton…today, tomorrow, and forever."

Jack and Elizabeth were fully involved in each other and the situation before them. When Reverend Edwards pronounced them man and wife, they were surprised at the applause which erupted from the numerous passengers who had happened by and stayed to support them.

"You may kiss the Bride," was the one statement Jack had longed to hear. He leaned in and tenderly kissed her lips. "I love you…can we get out of here now?" He whispered.

"Jack, we can't just rush off. These people gave us a beautiful gift…we need to stay around for a little while," Elizabeth whispered, trying to get him to understand.

Reverend Edwards noticed the crowd that had gathered, and he went about his announcement, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce for the first time…Constable and Mrs. Jack Thornton.

People they had never seen, let alone met kept coming up to them to offer their congratulations. As time crept on, Elizabeth pulled Jack aside as they sat at a table on deck, "Now…now is the time to go."

Jack started to tease her, "Are you sure you want to leave now?"

"Please Jack I want to be alone with you," she replied, as she reached over and squeezed his leg above the knee."

Jack jumped up and took her hand, "Thank you everyone for sharing this beautiful night with us." He started leading her toward the open door to the hallway, "We hope you have a wonderful evening, and that the rest of your trip is as memorable as ours."

They disappeared through the door, and moved quickly to their stateroom, and the night that they had each dreamed of.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10- Where Are We?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Note:**_ _ **Steam Alert…**_

 **Chapter 10- Where Are We?**

Elizabeth slipped out of bed, wrapped a sheet around her as she gathered her clothes for the day, and carrying them toward the bathroom. As she reached the bathroom door, she turned to gaze upon Jack who was sleeping, "my husband," she whispered before closing the door behind her.

"My wife," Jack whispered as he thought back to the most wonderful day and night of his life. He closed his eyes and smiled as visions of Elizabeth with chalk dust on her hands; her standing on her desk giving a lesson on gravity; her standing outside the saloon attempting to move the heavy boxes of books inside; the look on her face as they danced their first dance, and the memory of the soft feel of her lips upon his when they kissed for the first time all passed through his mind.

Suddenly his heart started beating faster as he thought back to the time when Nate Toliver held her at gunpoint; the time that Mr. Spurlock knocked her to the ground, planning to shoot her; the period of time when Billy Hamilton attempted to sweep her off her feet, and the numerous misunderstandings which pushed them farther apart. He felt sick to his stomach as he tried to dismiss the visual of her getting farther and farther away from him. He was too involved in his own memories to hear the bathroom door open.

Elizabeth glanced over to the bed and called his name several times, but he didn't move. Worried that he was regretting his decision to marry her, she walked over and sat down on his side of the bed, and took his hand in hers. "Jack, is something wrong?" She asked.

"You're here…you're really here," He blurted out boldly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, drawing her closer into his body.

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" She asked, clearly confused by his disoriented behavior.

"I'm sorry," he said as he leaned back, gently taking her face in his hands and then pressed his lips to hers.

"What's wrong, Jack?" She asked.

"Nothing…" he replied, but he continued to hold her.

She broke from his hold, "Please tell me what's wrong… You aren't regretting our decision to get married are you?" She said; a tone of concern and sadness was in her voice.

He kissed her soft lips, "No…Never! I was thinking about how we met, and some of our times together, and then I saw you with Nate Toliver, Mr. Spurlock, and Billy Hamilton, and I realized how close I came to losing you."

He looked down trying to keep her from seeing the few tears that had pooled in his eyes. She placed her fingers under his chin, lifting his head up slightly until their lips met.

"Jack, what happened before only helped to bring us to where we are right now. I love you so much, and I feel so blessed to have you in my life. Whether my parents accept our marriage or not…it will be their loss, not ours," she assured him.

She started to pull the covers back, forgetting that he was naked underneath them, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be…it just means that only one of us is over dressed, and it obviously isn't me," he replied with a soft laugh. He reached up as his fingers played with the buttons on her dress, "Why do dresses have to have so many buttons? So, so many…" he said as his voice trailed off.

She placed her hand on his, "Jack we need to go see Aunt Agatha, and tell her what we've done."

Elizabeth giggled as he managed to undo most of the buttons, and pulled her dress off of her shoulders. Her body shuddered against his as his lips pressed softly to her neck. His fingers dancing on her skin sent a heat wave across her body, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

His fingers slid under the thin lace straps of the silky camisole as he whispered, "We're on a ship… Aunt Agatha isn't going anywhere. We have time!"

Elizabeth leaned her head back as her respiration began to compete with his; first slow and steady, and now rapid and breathless, "Who? Time for what?"

She was quickly lost in the comfort of his strong arms. As he rolled over on top of her, she could feel the strength of his body upon hers. His warm breath tickled her skin as she felt her body come alive, his eyes piercing her soul, finding their home deep within her.

Their kisses, first gentle and tender, became more demanding as their passion intensified. He responded immediately to her touch. His muscles were straining with desire as he held her firmly; the fire burning through his body was like a summer storm; their bodies pressed closer, as her curves fit perfectly against him. Beneath his hand the give of her body was soft and supple. He closed his eyes and took in everything about her with his other senses…the hint of jasmine that she wore; her warm breath upon his chest, the softness of her touch, and the salty taste of her skin. He wanted her like no other before, and the way her body responded to his touch, he knew she felt the same.

As they collapsed into each other's arms, Elizabeth knew that she had found the love and security she had always longed for, but was afraid that she would never find. Jack realized that this woman, who infuriated him at times, also brought into his life exciting emotions that he had kept buried deep within.

Elizabeth had never before asked if he had been with another woman in this way, but she could only assume that since he did not appear to be as awkward as she, that the answer would be "Yes." She didn't really want to know; she couldn't expect him to have saved himself for her, although she had for him. Whether they were together or apart, she knew that he cared only for her. She knew that each relationship they shared with others allowed them to grow emotionally, bringing them to this point of ultimate sharing, caring and love. She was thankful that as a Mountie he was so strong, decisive and by the book, but as her husband, he was so gentle, so soft, so kind and loving. She felt blessed by his tenderness, and as she lay in bed listening to him breathe, she vowed to never take him for granted.

They fell asleep, a completeness being felt by each one as his arms were enveloping her and her head rested upon his chest.

Several hours passed and neither one moved from their haven of love and security.

"Knock, knock, knock…" Jack awoke to someone knocking on their stateroom door. He slid out of bed and pulled his jeans on. As he walked to the door, he slipped on his shirt, but it remained unbuttoned as he reached for the door handle.

"Constable…" Aunt Agatha yelled as the door opened. She continued as she rushed into the room, "Elizabeth didn't come back to the room last night. She left to find you…Oh my word; it looks like she found you. Oh no, her father is going to kill me… Of course that's after he kills you."

"Ma'am, Ma'am…MA'AM," Jack yelled as his voice became louder and louder with each attempt to gain her attention.

Elizabeth awoke to the loud voices, and was shocked and embarrassed to see her aunt standing in their stateroom. "What's going on? Is something wrong?" She asked as she pulled the bed covers up to her chin.

"Wrong…really Elizabeth? You were raised better than this. And you Constable…how could you take advantage of this sweet girl? Oh Elizabeth, your father is going to kill us…all of us!" She rambled while pacing the floor.

"Ma'am," Jack called out.

"Aunt Agatha," Elizabeth called out.

"Well one positive thing is that you are safe…your reputation has been sullied, but we just won't speak of this incident. It will be as if it never happened," She said as she turned and headed for the door. Mumbling to herself all the while. Once at the door she turned around, "I won't tell your father, but you both should be ashamed of yourselves."

"WE'RE MARRIED," Elizabeth yelled out as Aunt Agatha reached the hallway.

"What? You're married?" She smiled and breathing a sigh of relief she momentarily stepped back inside the room. "Oh I'm sorry, I'll leave so you can get dressed, but I want to know everything. And Constable…I'm sorry for what I said. I should have known better."

"That's okay Aunt Agatha. Since we're family now, please call me Jack," he requested as he extended his arm to shake her hand. As he walked back to open their door, Jack continued, "Elizabeth and I were going to get some breakfast. Would you care to meet us in the dining room?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. Would 30 minutes give you enough time dear?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. We'll see you in 30 minutes," Elizabeth responded as her hands held the sheet tightly under her chin.

As Jack closed the door behind Aunt Agatha, he turned to find Elizabeth lying flat out in bed with the sheep over her head.

"Oh, come on Elizabeth…You have nothing to be ashamed of. We've done nothing wrong," He stated trying to make her feel at ease.

Elizabeth removed the sheet from her face, "We've done nothing wrong…I know that, but she didn't. I can only imagine what Aunt Agatha thought."

"Well, she knows now," he remarked as he buttoned up his shirt and put on his shoes.

Elizabeth slid out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her body as she started gathering her clothes. "Jack, this is embarrassing…"

"What is?" He asked.

"Look around this room… my clothes are everywhere. It looks like I exploded in here. Oh my, what she must think of me," Elizabeth said under her breath as she gathered her belongings and headed for the bathroom.

"She's thinking that you are a beautiful and desirable young woman, and that I should be counting my blessings for getting you to marry me," Jack responded jokingly, as he walked over to her and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

She dropped her sheet as her fingers found his waist and they danced their way around to his back, interlocking with each other as they met, "I'm the one counting my blessings."

Jack's hands felt the warmth of her bare skin, and he wanted nothing more than to take her back to bed, counting his blessings all the way. However, he knew that they needed to meet with Aunt Agatha, and their private time would simply have to wait.

Jack picked up the sheet and wrapped it around Elizabeth, "I hope you know how much I want you right now. But, if we're going to make things right with your family, we need to start with Aunt Agatha."

Elizabeth placed her hand on his cheek as she held the sheet with her other hand, "I love you so much. Just give me a minute and I'll be right out. Her lips tenderly met his as she quickly separated and headed for the bathroom.

Jack sat on the side of the bed as he anxiously awaited her return. He thought about Aunt Agatha's statement, and she was in fact right; he did need to count his blessings, and he was very thankful for Elizabeth.

The bathroom door opened, and he stood as she entered the bedroom.

"You look beautiful this morning. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Thank you, and yes…" she responded.

He took her arm and wrapped it through his as he opened the door and he led her out into the hallway.

"Good morning Constable; Good morning Mrs. Thornton…" Reverend Edwards stated as he passed them in the hallway.

Good morning, Sir," They replied almost in unison.

Jack and Elizabeth entered the dining room and began searching for Aunt Agatha. They found her sitting alone at a table out of the way. Jack and Elizabeth made their way to the table. He pulled out Elizabeth's chair for her, then slid her gently back toward the table before taking his own seat.

"Okay, I want to know what happened, and don't leave out any details," Aunt Agatha said enthusiastically.

Elizabeth looked up; her eyebrows arched as she smiled…

"Well maybe not every detail," Aunt Agatha clarified.

Jack sat quietly while the women talked. Aunt Agatha was upset that they didn't ask her to be a witness, but Elizabeth explained that everything moved so quickly, and they were afraid to stop the roll that they were on.

"Besides, you know that Father is going to be upset, and we didn't want you to be drawn in to that argument," Elizabeth explained.

"Oh dear, your father will come around. He likes to seem stern, and he does appear controlling, but you know you girls could always get whatever you wanted from him," Aunt Agatha remarked.

Jack threw an "interested in that statement" glance in Elizabeth's direction.

Aunt Agatha realized Jack's concern, "Don't worry Jack, Elizabeth was the one daughter who couldn't have cared less what her father's money was able to buy her. What you have seen with her is true…She has a kind, considerate heart, and will give whatever she has to someone in need."

"Excuse me…I'm sitting right here. You're embarrassing me," Elizabeth exclaimed, attempting to hide her overly rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry dear, you know you've always been my favorite," Aunt Agatha said with a confident smile.

Jack reached over and took Elizabeth's hand in his, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

With breakfast done, and her cousins Penny and Peggy nowhere in sight, Elizabeth invited Aunt Agatha to spend the day with them.

She graciously decline… "I appreciate the offer, but you newlyweds don't need an old lady like me hanging around. You two go and have a wonderful day. We'll worry about telling your family later."

Jack stood and pulled the chair out for Elizabeth. She hugged Aunt Agatha; they said their goodbyes and headed out to sightsee. Elizabeth only walked a few steps before turning back to Aunt Agatha. She walked back, leaned in and whispered, "Where are we?"

Aunt Agatha laughed, "Really?"

Elizabeth was embarrassed to admit that she hadn't wanted to come on the cruise, and as such took no interest in its itinerary. Once she and Jack were together, she had other things on her mind besides the direction of the ship. "What port did we arrive at this morning? I'm assuming somewhere in Alaska, because it's cold outside."

"We are in Sitka for the day, dear. Dress warmly, and enjoy your time together," Aunt Agatha advised.

Jack and Elizabeth headed back to their room to gather their coats and gloves. Having taken a long time at breakfast with Aunt Agatha, most everyone who was going ashore had already left. As they stepped out onto the gangway, the brisk air caught them by surprise.

"Oh my, it's freezing out here," Elizabeth said as she pulled her coat tighter around her, and then leaned up against Jack for added warmth. "What do you want to do today?" She asked, as she "watched" her breath dance in the cold air.

Jack looked around, and seeing no one he pulled her past the corner of the building on the pier; he pushed her gently up against the wall as his lips soundly covered hers, and they each realized what they wanted to do for the day. Jack took her hand and they quickly walked up the gangway, and back to their stateroom. It was their honeymoon after all!

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11- It's Not What It Seems

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Steam Alert...**

 **Chapter 11- It's Not What It Seems**

"You have a telegram…" the Purser advised as he entered the room and handed an envelope to the Captain.

"Hmmm," the Captain huffed.

"Do you need to send a reply, sir?" The Purser asked.

The Captain thought for a moment, "Yes, please take this down…  
I did not perform wedding. Stop  
Couple found a minister. Stop  
They are now married  
and enjoying their honeymoon. Stop"

The captain laughed, "Maybe I shouldn't send that. No, send it… Mr. Thatcher thinks he can have what he wants, when he wants it. It feels good to show him that he can't just order people around."

"Yes sir," the Purser said as he took the message and headed for the Bridge.

Elizabeth sat in a chair in the corner wrapped in a sheet. She pulled out her journal, glanced over to Jack and momentarily watched as he slept. She smiled broadly as she opened her journal and began to write…

" _ **Is it possible to love someone with your whole heart, while at the same time maintaining your own individuality? Can you give yourself completely to someone, but save enough of yourself so not to be lost in them? Being with someone doesn't mean giving up yourself or asking them to. It shouldn't be difficult, trying or a chore. Each moment spent should feel like a blessing, whether in good times or bad. For the worst time with that special person, is better than the best time with just someone. It means the joining of your hands, your hearts and your souls for a lifetime of caring, trusting, forgiving, and loving."**_

Elizabeth glanced back over to the bed and smiled. She looked back at her journal, and finished her entry…

" _ **Don't jump in; don't rush to feel the emotions; hold out for the one, that special one…the wait will be well worth it!"**_

Elizabeth closed her journal as she sat mesmerized by Jack's still body, lying so peacefully in bed. She quickly thought back to years past, and the few suitors she'd had previously. Although she enjoyed their company, well most of them, none made her feel such peace, so safe, and so loved as the man now sharing her heart, "and my bed," she thought as a smile covered her face.

Elizabeth dropped her sheet, pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, brushing up against Jack, as their naked bodies were so warm to the touch, "Good morning," she whispered.

"Hmm," Jack moaned as he raised his arms over his head to stretch. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

Elizabeth moved closer as she whispered in his ear, "You wore me out last night."

"I wore you out? No ma'am, I believe it was the other way around…and I wouldn't have it any other way," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so close that even a whisper could not slip through.

"I'm sorry that our honeymoon is quickly coming to an end," Elizabeth lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest, a frown gracing her face.

Jack kissed her forehead, "It's only over if we choose to let it be over."

"Jack," Elizabeth whispered.

"Yes," Jack responded.

Elizabeth caught his gaze as her fingers began drawing circles on his chest… "Have you recuperated from last night?" She asked with raised eyebrows and a giggle.

Jack clasped her upper arms, and said, "You'll have to see for yourself."

The heat from her body encased him; there was a warming of his blood when they touched, and their bodies tingled from the contact.

He rolled her over and straddled her hips. He leaned down…her body shuddered as his soft lips and warm breath met the skin on her neck.

"Oh Jack," she whispered; her soft voice stroked the fire that was burning within him, as the warmth spread to his limbs.

His hands gently traced the outline of her shoulders and down her arms where he clasped her hands in his. Gently, he rolled over, carrying her with him until he was on top, straddling her hips. His lips pressed firmly on hers; each kiss was more passionate than the one before.

Elizabeth was moved by the sensation of his touch on her body. She moaned and the passion of his kisses intensified. Her body was warm, as if the heat from his eyes was burning through to her soul.

His body enveloped her, swallowing her whole, as they each felt the passion that passed between them.

"I love you Jack," she professed.

"I love you completely," he responded as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

They fell asleep in each other's arms; her head was resting on his chest, and she felt so safe with his arms around her.

Several hours passed when she awoke to find him gone… "Jack," she called out, but received no answer. She ran her hand across his side of the bed and felt something, "What's this?"

The note read, "Elizabeth, I'll be back soon. I went to get you some breakfast before we dock. I know you may not want to eat anything, but with our recent physical activities, you need all your strength to face your father today. If you aren't hungry now, maybe we can work up your appetite once more before we leave this wonderful ship. I love you so much, Jack"

"That's so sweet of him," Elizabeth thought as she stretched and then begrudgingly pulled herself out of bed to get dressed for the day.

Quite some time had passed and Jack had not yet returned. Elizabeth was becoming concerned, as the ship was now preparing to dock. She stuffed their belongings into a suitcase, and set it outside the door to be taken to the luggage area.

"Excuse me, sir," Elizabeth called out to a passing crewmember.

"Yes ma'am…" he replied.

"My husband left quite a long time ago to get us some breakfast before we docked, but he hasn't returned. Do you know where I may find him?" She asked.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry, I don't. But, I don't think we were serving breakfast this morning anyway. Are you certain that is where he went?" He asked.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and huffed, "What are you implying?"

He replied, "Nothing ma'am. It's just that we are docking; no food is being served today, and your husband has left your stateroom. There aren't many places someone could go on this ship, unless he's…"

"Unless he's what?" She indignantly replied.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to imply that he was visiting someone else, or had fallen off the ship," he responded without thinking.

Elizabeth's face was turning red as she was getting angrier by the moment… "What did you mean, because those two things never came to my mind?"

He started to back away realizing that she was upset with him, "I only meant ma'am that he most likely is on the Bridge with the Captain. Sometimes he will take passengers in as they dock to show them the inner workings of the ship."

"Oh…well how will I find him now; people as starting to leave their rooms and head for the pier," she asked.

He grabbed the remaining suitcases near their room, and started backing away, "I'd suggest that you start heading for the gangway, and he'll probably be waiting for you there."

Elizabeth stepped back into the room to make certain that she had packed all of their belongings. Finding nothing else in the room, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Instead of heading for the gangway, she made her way through the crowds toward the Bridge.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?" Aunt Agatha asked as they bumped into each other in the hall.

"I'm looking for Jack," she replied.

"Girls, I need to talk with Elizabeth. You go to the gangway, and I'll meet you at the shop at the end of the pier. Don't buy too much there; we already have a car load of souvenirs and new clothes to bring home," she advised her girls.

Aunt Agatha pulled Elizabeth off to the side, "Did you hear what happened this morning?"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Agatha, but I have to go find Jack… wait, what happened?" She asked, now more concerned about Jack.

"I don't know what happened, but what I heard was that two men were fighting over a woman. One of the men was knocked out and the other was arrested," Aunt Agatha proceeded to explain what she knew.

Elizabeth immediately felt better, "That's it…As a Constable, he arrested the man, and is tied up with paperwork, but why didn't he send me a message?" She whispered.

"What dear?" Aunt Agatha asked.

Elizabeth kissed Aunt Agatha on the cheek, "Oh nothing. I need to go find Jack."

As Elizabeth started to leave, Aunt Agatha took her by the arm, effectively stopping her, "Dear, what are you going to do about your parents?"

"I can't even think about that right now. They'll understand…they'll just have to," she replied before turning around and heading for the Bridge.

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher arrived at the pier; he was prepared for the confrontation, and she was more accepting.

"William, please remember that he is now our son-in-law, and Elizabeth loves him," Mrs. Thatcher reminded him.

Mr. Thatcher looked stern, extremely unhappy, and impatient… "When they get down here, we'll do what we have to get this sham of a marriage annulled."

"Look at me…Did you not hear what I just said?" She asked. "Elizabeth could do a lot worse than Jack."

"But she could also do a lot better," he remarked.

"Please don't do something that you'll regret later. Jack loves her, and she loves him. After all, isn't that what we want for our girls?" She asked.

"You don't understand… My wife is still onboard, and she doesn't know where I am," Jack was yelling as he was escorted off the ship in handcuffs. "I'm a Mountie. You need to listen to me…I didn't start it. I was simply…"

"Stop, you'll have plenty of time to explain what happened when we get to headquarters. And as for you being a Mountie, we protect others, we don't start fights and knock people out," the arresting Mountie remarked as he led Jack through the crowd.

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher stood motionless as Jack was led off of the ship. They obviously saw him, but he did not appear to notice them.

Mr. Thatcher turned to his wife, "So, do you still think that this man is the perfect husband for Elizabeth?"

She replied, "I don't know what to think, but we need to find Elizabeth. I hope she's alright."

Elizabeth made her way to the Bridge, "Excuse me sir, I'm looking for my husband. He left our room early this morning to get some breakfast, but didn't return. One of your crewmembers said that he may have come here to watch how you dock the ship."

"No ma'am, I didn't have any visitors on the Bridge this morning," he replied.

Elizabeth became more worried and turned to leave…

"Wait," he called out… "There was an altercation on the second floor this morning. One person was knocked out and the other was arrested. What's your husband's name?"

"Jack Thornton," she replied.

The Captain thought for a moment, "No, that wasn't the person who was knocked out, and I heard that the one arrested was actually a Mountie."

"Oh no," Elizabeth yelled as she turned and headed for the gangway.

"Ma'am, wait…" he called out as Elizabeth hurried away. He thought, "Oh, Thornton…that's the couple that got married. Mr. Thatcher will have a heyday with this one."

Elizabeth made her way to the gangway; she continued toward the pier, forgetting to look for her luggage as she left the ship. Unbeknownst to her, Randolph, her father's driver had already retrieved her bag and was waiting at the car for Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, and he assumed Elizabeth as well.

As Elizabeth reached the pier, she came face to face with her father, who appeared to be looming over her, bigger than life, more stern than she ever remembered.

"Elizabeth…" he called out to her, reaching out and grabbing her arm as she attempted to run by.

"Father please… We'll talk soon, I promise. I have somewhere that I need to be right now," she exclaimed, with tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Mr. Thatcher let go of her arm, "If you mean the Mountie station, we already know that."

His statement stopped her in her tracks. She turned around to face him; tear stains were streaking her face, and she was scared.

He opened his arms and she met him for a reassuring hug. As a child, his arms around her always made her feel safe and as though everything would be fine. This time was different, because although she loved him, she also knew that he disapproved of Jack, and in her heart he would be pleased if her worst nightmare in this situation became reality.

She pulled away from his hold, "What do you know? What happened?"

Her mother spoke up, "We don't know anything dear. We just saw him being led away in handcuffs."

"Elizabeth, we were worried that he had hurt you," Mr. Thatcher jumped in.

"No sir, never… If you gave Jack a chance you would know what a wonderful man he is," Elizabeth blurted out angrily.

Mr. Thatcher took her arm and started leading her toward the car, his voice becoming louder and angrier as he spoke, "Well Elizabeth, we saw how wonderful he is as the Mountie was leading him away in handcuffs…IN HANDCUFFS ELIZABETH!"

Elizabeth stood outside the car, contemplating whether or not to get inside. She needed to get to Mountie Headquarters; she knew there was a reasonable explanation for Jack's arrest, and she needed him released. She knew she needed her father's help, but "would he willingly oblige?" She prayed that his love for her as his daughter would allow him to put his feelings for Jack aside.

"Father, I know you've had concerns, and whatever happened here hasn't eased them, but please know that I have complete faith in Jack. He's not a man to use violence unless he has to. I trust him completely, and I know there is a reasonable explanation. I have to find out what happened. You can't just assume that he's at fault. After everything he's done to show what an honorable man he is, you owe Jack that much," Elizabeth lectured.

Figuring in his mind that Jack would officially be arrested, he agreed to take Elizabeth to Mountie Headquarters. Elizabeth slid into the back seat of the car, with her parents on either side of her as they made their way to find Jack.

Once the car was parked, Mr. Thatcher told his wife to remain with Randolph, and he accompanied Elizabeth inside.

Ma'am, sir… Oh Mr. Thatcher, what can I do for you?" The Mountie at the front desk asked.

"Constable Jack Thornton was arrested, I believe, and I; that is we…" Mr. Thatcher began to explain before loud voices could be heard down the hall.

"Sir, I told you what happened. I need to get a message somehow to my wife…" Jack's voice could be heard all the way down the hall.

"Elizabeth, wait," Mr. Thatcher yelled as she ran down the hall toward the voices, with him following close behind.

"Excuse me, Mr. Thatcher… Miss Thatcher," The Commander acknowledged them as they entered his office.

"It's Thornton, Mrs. Thornton, and I demand to know why you're holding my husband," she yelled. Her eyes wanted to cry, but her anger at the situation wouldn't free the tears to fall.

"It's okay Elizabeth…it's just a misunderstanding," Jack assured her.

Mr. Thatcher stepped inside the office and closed the door behind him, "Commander, I'd like to know what the Constable is accused of."

"From the evidence, it appears that he approached Miss Celeste Parkerson, and unfortunately made an inappropriate advance, and was confronted by her fiancé, James Barkley. Mr. Barkley had words with Constable Thornton, who punched him, causing him to fall backward and hit his head on the wall, knocking him out," the Commander explained what he was told.

Jack continued to shake his head from side to side, "I told you that's not what happened. Elizabeth… Sir, may I talk to my wife alone please?"

The Commander stood from his chair, "Ordinarily I'd say no, but I'm willing to trust that you won't run off."

The Commander walked to the door and held it open, motioning for Mr. Thatcher to leave with him.

As the door closed, Elizabeth walked to Jack and sat in the chair next to him. "What happened, Jack?" She asked.

Jack took a deep breath. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes, and he just hoped that she truly trusted him, "Did you get my note?"

"Yes I did but then everything went crazy. What happened?" She asked again.

Jack looked at her, his eyes never leaving hers as he asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you," she replied.

Jack began to explain, "I left the room and headed to the café. I knew that breakfast wouldn't be served this morning, but I thought I could get us some coffee, and maybe some muffins. I have to tell you, I don't know these people, but apparently they are well known in Hamilton society. Do you know them?"

"I don't know them, but her father owns the publishing house in Hamilton. His father owns the newspaper in Ontario. I think it was a relationship based on business, not love," she remarked. "Please continue Jack…"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I never meant for this to happen," he said remorsefully.

Her breathing increased, and she was on the edge of her seat, "Jack you're scaring me…"

"It's not what the Commander implied," Jack replied.

"Jack he didn't imply anything… He stated it matter of fact. I just need to know from you what happened?" She demanded.

He took her hand in his, "I came out of the stairwell and heard loud voices. When I came around the corner, he had her pushed up against the wall, and she was trying to get away from him. He was slurring his words, and sounded like he had been drinking most of the night. I yelled at him to back away, and he let go of her. Once he let go, she swung and hit him in the face, and he started beating her as if they were prizefighters. I pulled him off of her, and he swung at me. I never even hit him. He lost his balance, and fell up against the wall. I guess he hit his head and knocked himself out."

The Commander knocked on the door before entering, "Miss Parkerson is here to file her complaint."

"Complaint? She has nothing to file a complaint about unless they want to charge each other with assault," Jack remarked.

"Mr. Parkerson, would you and your daughter step in here please?" The Commander asked.

Mr. Thatcher stepped in behind them and closed the door.

"Miss Parkerson, is this the person you said confronted you in the hallway?" The Commander asked.

She looked from her father to Jack and back to her father, "I think so."

Mr. Parkerson grabbed her arm, "What do you mean you think so?"

"It all happened so fast, and I was scared," she cried.

"Young lady, do you know how bad this will look in the papers?" He yelled.

Elizabeth notice that Celeste moved away from her father and closer to Jack. Elizabeth found this behavior odd, since Jack was the one who supposedly confronted her inappropriately. Sadly she appeared to feel more safe with a stranger than her own father.

Celeste's face was red, and her body was beginning to shake. She glanced from Jack to Elizabeth; she observed the look of love in their eyes, the trust Elizabeth had for Jack, and she began to feel guilty.

Although scared of the possible outcome, Elizabeth was beginning to feel sorry for her.

Celeste looked from Jack to Elizabeth… She began to cry, "I'm sorry you were both pulled into this situation, especially you sir. You came to my aid when I needed help, and I repay you by keeping quiet. Well, not anymore… Father, James is abusive. I know you and his father were expecting us to get married, strengthening the family businesses, but I can't do it. He drinks too much and I'm tired of being his punching bag."

Elizabeth walked over and put her arm around Celeste. She felt sorry for her…especially after her father stormed out of the room yelling, "We'll talk more about this when we get home."

Once Mr. Parkerson and Celeste left the room, the Commander removed Jack's handcuffs. In front of Mr. Thatcher, Elizabeth rushed into Jack's arms.

"Ah hem," Mr. Thatcher cleared his throat, attempting to gain their attention. "Don't you think that we should be leaving Elizabeth?"

"All of us, Father?" Elizabeth asked.

Mr. Thatcher held open the door, "Of course… We have quite a bit to discuss when we get home."

Jack stood up, reached out for Elizabeth's hand, and they walked out followed closely behind by Jack's new father-in-law!

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12- No One Wants Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Note:**_ _ **Steam Alert…**_

 _ **Chapter 12- No One Wants Me**_

Once they reached the car, Randolph sprung from the driver's seat to open the door.

"Jack, you can sit up front with Randolph," Mr. Thatcher spoke firmly after Elizabeth had slid into her seat, scooting over as Jack was entering the car to sit beside her.

"Father, that's not…" Elizabeth began.

"Its okay, Elizabeth. This is a little fight; the war will start when we get back to the mansion," Jack whispered as he made his way back out of the car. He turned and smiled at Elizabeth before walking around to the other side.

Very little was said on the way home. Jack and Elizabeth listened as the dialogue between Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher pertained to them, but they were not welcomed into the conversation.

"I have Anderson Walker working on this matter, and it will be a distant memory before we know it," Mr. Thatcher said.

"William, you know how I feel about this," Mrs. Thatcher responded.

"Yes, and you know how I feel," he replied.

"Excuse me, but doesn't anyone care how we feel?" Elizabeth retorted.

"Of course we do, but right now your judgment is somewhat clouded, and you're not thinking through your situation," Mr. Thatcher bellowed.

"You can't make this decision for them," Mrs. Thatcher reminded him, their discussion continued as if Jack and Elizabeth were not present.

Jack turned around to see Elizabeth's face. She looked like a deer stuck on the track of an incoming train, and all he wanted to do is reach through the seat and hold her hand. He caught her gaze and smiled, but she did not reciprocate. He felt his heart beating hard and fast, and he was becoming angry.

They arrived at the mansion, and Jack exited the car quickly, but not before Mr. Thatcher had Elizabeth out and escorting her inside. He would have taken everything completely personal except that Mr. Thatcher left his wife standing in the driveway as well.

Jack and Mrs. Thatcher walked inside, both of them rushing to the library as they heard loud voices.

"I don't care what you think father. I love Jack, and I have no intention of leaving him, discarding him as if he isn't worthy of William Thatcher's daughter," Elizabeth yelled as it was obvious that her father was becoming aggravated that he was unable to sway her allegiance from Jack.

Jack stood motionless as Mr. Thatcher expounded the many reasons why he was not acceptable as Elizabeth's husband and their son in law. Each point, lack of breeding, his dangerous job, minimal financial resources, removing her from his will, and the likelihood that Elizabeth would be taken to remote locations, among several others reasons, were met with her explanations as to why it didn't matter or how they would make it work.

"Why are you fighting me over this, Elizabeth? You know this is not the life you want, but if you insist on defying me, I will cut off your financial resources. I don't think you've seriously thought of the impact that will have on your life," Mr. Thatcher yelled.

"Father, do you love mother?" Elizabeth asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love your mother," he remarked.

"Would you love her less if she were poor, or lacked refinement?" Elizabeth asked; her father's inability to see her side was becoming baffling.

Mr. Thatcher's voice was becoming more demanding, "Certainly not, but we aren't talking about your mother. We want more for you than what we had when we started out in life, and you won't have it if you stay married and remain in that tumbleweed of a town."

"I'm done! No matter how hard I try, there is just no getting through to you. I give up…" Elizabeth replied as her eyes drifted downward, her voice was shaky, and the emotion was raw.

"I knew you'd eventually see things my way. I'll have the lawyers on this immediately, and you'll be single again before you know it," Mr. Thatcher remarked with a cockiness that raked Jack's nerves like the noise of fingernails down a blackboard.

Jack couldn't breathe; for the first time, he was feeling that maybe her home had won out, and he was worried. Then he saw her; she took a deep breath, raised her head, her eyes catching her father's gaze…

"Do you think so little of me that you would assume that I could only be happy with money, and material possessions? I don't need your money; I've always wanted your approval, your acceptance, and your love, but I won't sacrifice Jack, and what we have found together for it. I pray that should we be blessed enough to have a daughter, that Jack and I will temper our own hopes and dreams for her future with the desires that are in her heart," she explained.

Jack could hear the strong emotion in Elizabeth's voice; her love and devotion coming through clearly with each word, and he was proud as he watched her refuse to back down. He said nothing until Elizabeth looked in his direction; the tears were slipping down her cheeks and as she turned to walk away, her father took her by the arm, refusing to allow her to pass until he received the result he expected.

However, what he received was not what he expected…

"Release her arm, Mr. Thatcher," Jack said firmly as he was by her side quickly.

"Back away Constable," Mr. Thatcher demanded.

"I am a Constable, but right now, I'm her husband. Make no mistake, I will always protect her; I'll put my life on the line to see that no one hurts her, and that includes you, sir!"

As Jack and Mr. Thatcher continued their standoff, he let go and Elizabeth ran out of the room.

"Elizabeth, please wait…" Mrs. Thatcher cried out.

"Constable, I have nothing against you personally," Mr. Thatcher snapped back.

"That's evident, Mr. Thatcher," Jack remarked facetiously. "I know that you think you have Elizabeth's best interests at heart, but doesn't that also include wanting her to be happy? I love her; I'll do anything to keep her safe, and there will never be a day that goes by that she won't feel my love and complete devotion to her. As a parent, I would think that you would be happy for her…for us," Jack responded just before heading out of the library to find Elizabeth.

Before Mr. Thatcher could respond, Jack was gone, and his words were wasted on Mrs. Thatcher. "I know she thinks she loves him, but her life is going to be so difficult if she stays with him," he said.

"If she stays with him? Dear, I do believe she has made up her mind. She's no longer thirteen; you're no more capable of keeping her from attending the dance with the blacksmith's son, than you are in forcing her out of a marriage that she fought so hard for," Mrs. Thatcher yelled as she walked to the window and looked out into the courtyard.

"She'll come around. She's thinking with her heart right now. Soon she'll see things realistically…she'll be back and without him!" Mr. Thatcher remarked as he nervously moved papers around on his desk.

"I'm not so sure, William. I think you've done it this time, and I can't stand with you on it, because you're wrong," Mrs. Thatcher stated as tears for her perceived loss began to slip from her eyes.

"Do you honestly feel that they will be happy…with nothing?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Don't you understand? They don't have 'Nothing' as you say… From where I stand, they have everything, and I have no doubt that they will have a wonderful life together. They may not have material possessions, but don't you remember when we first married? We didn't have what we have now, and my best memory, besides the birth of the girls, was the time you took me camping. I know we were on your parents estate, but that was theirs not ours, and snuggled up to you in front of that campfire still brings a smile to my face. Please give them a chance, William. Without our support it may be difficult for them, but with us behind them they'll soar, I just know it," she begged.

"I can't promise anything, but for you, and Elizabeth, I'll try," Mr. Thatcher stated remorsefully. He knew that Elizabeth was strong willed, and whether or not he wanted to admit it, his concern now was that he had pushed her so far away that she would never trust him again.

"Elizabeth," Jack called out several times as he ran through the mansion looking for her.

"Mr. Jack…" Cassandra, the cook, called out.

"Yes ma'am," Jack replied.

"Miss Elizabeth went out back. She was very upset, and as a teenager she used to go to the barn when she was sad," Cassandra whispered.

"Thank you, ma'am. Oh, and its Mrs. now… we're married," Jack replied before heading to the barn.

"I can tell that went over well," Cassandra thought.

As he opened the door, he heard Elizabeth's voice. He watched as she continued down the aisle way; she was oblivious to his presence, as she looked in each stall, looking for something specific. He could tell by her tone that she was exasperated; he stood out of view and allowed her to talk. Jack quietly stepped into the barn, leaned up against the wall, and inhaled deeply feeling the frustration in her voice.

Elizabeth walked to the end of the barn aisle, slid the stall door open, stepped inside, and closed the door behind her, _"Hey Shamrock, how would you like to go for a ride? You've been such a good friend throughout the years, and I certainly could use one now. I've come to you with all my problems, and it's as if you understand me. You stand patiently, looking at me with such kind eyes, and I've always felt better afterward. However, I'm not sure that this conversation with bring about the same end result. Whoa, don't push so hard,"_ She stated with a soft laugh as Shamrock pushed her body against the stall wall and began rubbing his head up and down her back. Elizabeth slipped on his bridle, and wrestled with the saddle; her determination evident with each pull to tighten the girth.

" _Why can't father understand that I'm not Viola; societal standing means nothing to me; I don't choose my allegiance based on what someone can do for me, and I'm no longer a child…I can make decisions for myself,"_ Elizabeth's words flowed freely… the emotion was strong.

Jack didn't mean to eavesdrop; he could tell that she needed to talk, and as she unburdened herself to her horse, her tone became calm.

Elizabeth giggled softly, _"Shamrock, do you remember that conversations when I told you about this new man I'd met? Of course you do…you remember everything, but it seems so long ago now!"_

As Jack stood against the wall, he wanted to let her know he was there, but now he was concerned…how long ago was this conversation, and who was she referring to?

" _Although I thought that he was annoying at first, I remember telling you how I was taken by his warm smile, his compassion, and that twinkle in his eyes. I remember when he took my hand in his for the very first time, how a warm feeling flooded my body, and I've never told him, but I couldn't catch my breath. From that point on I couldn't think of him without closing my eyes and feeling his strong arms around me, keeping me safe. It's wonderful having you to talk to. It's so nice to know that you won't tell anyone, and my secrets are safe,"_ Elizabeth admitted as she leaned forward and kissed Shamrock on the nose. _"You've been the only male in my life that didn't assume that I would simply bow down and do as I'm told…that is until Jack. I love him so much, and I want nothing more than to be with him,"_ she explained.

Upon hearing the last part of her statement, Jack breathed a sigh of relief. In his heart, he knew that she loved him, but was also aware of the strong hold families had on their members.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" He asked.

Startled by his voice, she looked up… "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry about everything," she cried out as she ran into his arms.

Elizabeth felt at home there, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her face was nuzzled securely in the nape of his neck, and her lips met his skin. She withdrew slightly before her lips pressed firmly upon his. Each kiss became increasingly passionate, as if she were hungry for more. Her fingers found their way to the buttons on his shirt as she was fumbling attempts to remove his clothing.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Well Jack, obviously if you don't know, then we have more problems than just my family," she said as she smiled nervously, and stepped back in to continue undressing him. As several buttons were opened, her lips met the skin on his neck, then his chest, and shoulders.

Jack's respiration was reaching a fevered pitch, as his wants and desires were quickly beating out any thought of propriety. He felt her hands on the buckle of his belt, and before he knew it, his trousers were slipping over his hips. He suddenly heard noises outside the barn and he put his hands on her arms pulling her slightly away from him… "We can't do this, not here, not now."

It was as if Elizabeth had run full force into a brick wall. "You don't want me either," she screamed, as she ran, grabbing the reins of Shamrock's bridle, mounted her faithful steed, and headed out the back barn door into parts unknown.

"That's not what I meant, Elizabeth," he yelled, trying to catch her before she left. Unfortunately his forward movement was hampered by his trousers, now tangled in his feet. He quickly dressed and ran through the barn looking for another horse that could give chase. The sun was setting, and he didn't want her to get too far ahead of him, since he was unfamiliar with the grounds.

Looking up at the name plates above the stall doors, he tacked up a gorgeous 16 hand gelding named Black Magic. He grabbed a blanket lying on a stack of hay bales before riding out after Elizabeth.

Although they hadn't been riding long, it felt like forever to Jack, especially since he didn't know where she was. He knew she felt lost when she galloped off, and he needed to find her to explain that she had misunderstood what he meant. He knew in his heart that there would never come a time when he didn't want her in his life, but right now she was feeling abandoned, and hurt, and he felt partially responsible. He had to find her… "Elizabeth, please answer me," he called out repeatedly.

Jack had been with her before on another trip to visit her parents, and he remembered a special place she had shown him, near a small pond on the outskirts of the property. She once told him that it was her private place to get away from her family, to be alone with her thoughts; a place to write, and no one other than her knew about it. Unfortunately, it was dark out, and he was unfamiliar with the grounds. The only thing he could do is continue riding, listening, watching and praying.

As Jack rode around a bend in the path, he came to a clearing, and off in the distance he heard a horse whinny. "Elizabeth, are you here? Please answer me… we need to talk," he called out.

Elizabeth walked out leading Shamrock…

"Are you alright? Did he throw you?" Jack asked as he jumped down from his horse and ran to her.

"Don't try to come across now like you care. I know that my family is toxic, but they're mine. It doesn't mean I have to go along with what they want, but they are a part of me. I don't blame you for wanting out…"

"Whoa… back up Elizabeth. When did I ever say I wanted out? If you will recall, I knew exactly what your family was like when I asked you to marry me. Does it bother me that they don't want you with me? Of course it does, but I can deal with that. As long as you love me, I need nothing else," Jack stated.

"What about before? You wanted nothing to do with me. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?" She asked; a tone of sadness in her voice.

Jack closed the distance between them, took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, "Elizabeth, you have to know that any time I'm near you, I want you." Jack laughed softly, "Truth is, I don't have to be near you to want you. I ride through a path in the woods and smell the Lilacs; they remind me of your perfume, and I want you. But you weren't interested in making love to me…"

"Jack, what are you talking about?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Elizabeth, you were angry…not at me, but at your father. Making love to me, the man your father loathes, in a place where your father could catch us, was your way of getting back at him, and I won't be a part of that. That's disrespectful, Elizabeth, and I know why, but that isn't you," Jack said softly as his fingers placed under her chin lifted her head slightly, meeting his lips perfectly.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, each one holding the other so tightly that there was not enough space for even a breath to slip between them. "How is it that you know me so well, but to my family, I feel like a stranger?"

"Elizabeth, I truly believe your parents love you dearly, and want the best for you. Unfortunately, to your father, money and societal standing are required for happiness; which we know isn't true. I don't want to see you cut yourself off from your family…who knows, maybe one of these days they will accept me. But, above all, we are a family…you and me, and if we stand together, no one can tear us apart," he reminded her.

"Okay, I'm ready to go back and we can get Randolph to take us to the Hamilton Inn for the night," she stated as she turned and started to mount her horse.

Jack followed her and placed his hand on her waist, swept her hair away from her neck, leaned in and whispered, "I have a blanket; we are in this peaceful, quiet, special place, and it would be a shame to waste this sky full of stars."

Elizabeth could feel the vibration of his words on her skin, as if his lips were touching her. She turned around, and leaned back against her horse, as his lips met hers with such passion.

"Out here? Aren't you worried that we'll get caught?" She asked breathlessly.

Jack smiled, "Well, you did say it was your private place…and I would like nothing more than to spend this time with you alone." He then smiled slyly, "But if you have something else you'd rather do…"

"There will never be anything better than being with you… I love you, Jack Thornton!" She exclaimed.

He could feel her fingers rustling through his hair, her hand resting on the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. The passion continued to build each time their lips touched.

His fingers bumbled as they tried to open the buttons on her blouse exposing her soft skin… "Why must you wear things with so many buttons?" He commented with a breathless, soft laugh.

Her skin tingled as she felt his fingertips tracing across her shoulders, down her forearms, before taking hold of her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Elizabeth, I love you with everything I am, and everything I hope to be. Please never doubt that…"

Her heart melted as she could see by moonlight the mistiness in his eyes, and heard the emotion in his voice. She moved in slightly, her lips touched his so softly, so sensuously that the world they knew just hours before disappeared. If she had any doubts regarding his desire for her, they were lost as he responded immediately to her touch.

He wanted her; he needed to feel her close, but he was certain that she needed him just as much, and maybe even more. He took her hand and led her down to the stream bank where he spread the blanket out. Without uttering a word, no smile, only the meeting of their eyes, he unbuttoned the remaining closures on her blouse, and gently pulled the material off her shoulders. He opened the button on the top of her skirt, and unzipped it. As the garment slipped over her body, he was even more excited as the skirt and petticoat fell together, leaving her standing before him in a beautiful, soft, pastel blue, lacey camisole. Was it possible for him to want her more than he did at that very moment? He could not imagine so, but then he looked back into her eyes, and realized that he did, in fact, want her more than he did before.

Elizabeth began to remove his shirt, but was not moving fast enough, and he began to help. Buttons being difficult for him as they are, he ended up pulling several off as he removed his shirt.

He helped her down onto the blanket and she snuggled next to him, burying her face into his chest as if he were her anchor in a fierce storm. Each of them needed to escape the disappointment they felt as a result of the confrontation with her father.

Jack ran his hands down the contour of her body, feeling the silky material of her camisole between his fingers. He gently rolled the garment up her body, and over her head, dropping it beside them in a silky puddle. He wrapped his arms around her, and carefully rolled over taking her body with him. Each one was completely lost in the moment, the desire for the other ever present in their touches, glances, and soft spoken emotions.

Her body was temporarily chilled by the night air, but she could feel him pressed firmly against her, and sensations of warmth swept over her as his fingers brushed her body. She felt his warm breath on her neck; she tasted the saltiness on his skin, and she listened excitedly to the gentle moans he made as her hands explored his body.

His kisses were hot, and demanding; their movements were deliberate, passionate, and somewhat impatient. However, in that moment, the frustration they each felt melted away as they collapsed into each other's arms.

Jack wrapped the blanket around them as they lie quietly staring at the stars…

"Jack, what are we going to do about my family?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

Jack pulled her close, held her tightly and replied, "We're not going to worry about it, Elizabeth. We can't do anything about the way your father feels, and we have to accept the fact that he may never change his mind. But if we stand side by side, we can face any challenges that come our way."

"I do love you, Jack…and you are my family, whether my father wants to accept it or not," Elizabeth said as her head rested on his chest.

"And I love you too, Mrs. Thornton," he responded. "Shall we head back and face the wrath of your father?"

"Can we stay here just a little while longer?" She asked.

The kiss on her lips gave her the answer that she was hoping for…

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13- For the Love of Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Note:**_ _ **Steam Alert…**_

 _ **Chapter 13- For the Love of Family  
**_

Jack and Elizabeth rode back toward the barn, feeling very complete as a couple, but worried about what to expect from her father. As they approached the paddock, his hand was wrapped firmly around hers; they stopped and under a full sky of stars, he leaned down covering her lips with his.

"I love you, and no matter what happens, remember that…" he assured her as he helped her down from her horse.

She felt his hands on her waist as she slid from the saddle to the ground. She turned around and smiled, "Jack Thornton, I was truly blessed when you entered my life. I'm thankful for every single day that we have together."

He leaned her back, deep against her horse, and pressed his lips into hers. They separated slightly, only to have their lips touch several more times, each kiss more powerful and passionate than the one before.

"Ah-Hem…" Mr. Thatcher clearing his throat brought both of them back to reality.

"Father," Elizabeth called out as she stepped out from behind Jack.

"Mr. Thatcher," Jack spoke up, as he stepped back in front of Elizabeth.

"I'm not here to fight…stand down, Constable," Mr. Thatcher remarked.

"Jack…his name is Jack, and he happens to be your son-in-law. He's a part of this family, and he's a huge part of my world," Elizabeth yelled.

"Your mother and I have talked; I don't agree with your decision, but she's made me realize that I need to accept it if I want you in my life," Mr. Thatcher commented.

"Jack and I will take care of the horses, and then we'll be heading to the Hamilton Inn for the night," Elizabeth advised.

"Please don't leave, Elizabeth. There are more than enough bedrooms here to accommodate everyone," He stated.

"Bedrooms? Father, Jack and I are married; one bedroom will be plenty," She replied as she stepped from behind Jack, and took hold of his hand in hers.

"Of course, Elizabeth," he conceded.

Elizabeth released Jack's hand and walked toward her father, "I do love you, but you must accept my decision. I love who I love; my heart can't be forced to feel for someone what it doesn't. Please accept that, and please accept Jack. We both want, and need you in our lives, but we don't want the turbulence that has been felt so far." She leaned in and kissed her father's cheek, "Jack and I will be inside shortly."

Mr. Thatcher took that as his cue to leave. He walked to the barn door, slid it open, and stepped outside, "I do want you in my life, and you will need me again… especially after he leaves you alone," he whispered.

Jack and Elizabeth fed, hayed, and watered their horses, locking each stall as they left. He placed his hand on her waist, and directed her to a tack box by the feed room where they sat down to discuss her father's confession of love.

"Jack, I know what you're thinking…" Elizabeth began.

"Oh, you do? So what is it that I'm thinking?" He asked.

"You're thinking that my father can't be trusted; that we need to be careful, watch our backs, and not just assumed that he speaks the truth," Elizabeth responded.

"Well, you really do know me," Jack said and then laughed softly.

Elizabeth smiled, kissed his cheek, and then grabbed his hand as she led him toward the sliding barn door, "Let's head to the house so we can get settled in our room. We need to get back to Hope Valley soon; I'm sure that Abigail is worried, and you need to go see your mother."

"Don't you mean we need to go see my ma?" He asked. "Bill was going out to tell her that I'm alive, but he doesn't even know that we're married. I know she would love to meet you."

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through his as they started back toward the house, "Of course…I know she will be excited to see you, but I am looking forward to meeting her too."

On the path between the barn and the house, Jack stopped. She walked a step ahead before turning around to face him, "Is something wrong?"

Jack looked away momentarily, "I have something else I need to do after I see my ma."

"What is it?" She asked.

Jack gently led her off the path to an opening lit by the moon, where they sat side by side on a bench,

"Jack you're scaring me; what is it?" She hesitantly asked.

Jack took a deep breath, "I need to go to Tulgley's Pass and see Constable Newman's fiancé. Caroline needs to know how he felt about her. On evenings when we had free time, we'd sit outside and talk about the two of you…wondering what you were doing, and if you were missing us even half as much as we were missing you."

"Yes," she responded.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I was missing you as much as you were missing me, and if I'm totally honest, probably more," She stated, the sadness of that time visible on her face.

"That's not possible…" Jack said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood of the obvious dark time in both of their lives. "Elizabeth, before I met you I certainly had no plans to fall in love, let alone get married. After Rosemary…"

"No Jack, let's not talk about her. I know she's no longer in the picture and let's leave it like that," She stated.

Jack smiled, "Yes, she has long since been out of my picture, but I want you to know how I feel…"

She settled down; her expression was warm and inviting, "Go ahead…I want to know!"

Jack continued, "Before I met you, I had no plans to fall in love with anyone, let alone get married. I built a wall around my heart, refusing to let anyone in." His emotions were showing through as tears filled his eyes, "I kept telling myself that I didn't need anyone; that I could be happy by myself, with just my friends, and my work. There were several years that I'd refused to feel anything, or allow anyone to get close to me. Then you arrived…You walked right in; I felt things for you that I'd told myself I'd never feel again. I knew it was real, because there were times when I'd thought I'd lost you, and it was the worst hurt I have ever felt. I can only assume how you felt when you were told that I was dead, and now I have to face Caroline; she deserves closure, and it's important for her to know beyond any doubt that he loved her."

Elizabeth placed her hand tenderly on his face as she gently wiped the few tears that fell, "Jack, you are the most wonderful man that I have ever met. Please never lose this tender side of yourself." She leaned over and captured his lips with hers.

"It's not Mountie-like though," he responded.

"Yes, but you can be strong in your job, and save the tender side for me…Please?" She asked.

"I love you," Jack replied as he responded to her kiss with one of his own.

"Jack, may I go with you to see Caroline?" She asked, almost begging.

Jack stared into her beautiful blue eyes, "I was hoping you'd want to go."

She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his, "This should not come as a surprise Jack, but I don't want to be away from you. Because of the selfishness of others, we've been pulled apart, and I don't want it to happen again. Besides, I know how difficult the meeting with Caroline will be for you."

Jack's expression darkened; thinking about Caroline turned his thoughts to what Elizabeth experienced after having been told that he was gone…but quickly realizing that Caroline won't awaken from her nightmare.

Elizabeth easily felt his hurt, "Jack I hope you know that his death was not your fault."

"I know that, but I can't help but feel somewhat responsible to Caroline…I need to talk with her, and make sure she knows what was in his heart. They had just gotten engaged, and had such wonderful plans. It really reminded me of us and our hopes for the future," he responded.

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth, and pulled her close. No words were spoken; they weren't needed. Each one knew what the other was thinking; it wasn't long ago that they faced the possibility of living life without the other.

Jack stood and held out his hand for Elizabeth, "I guess we need to get back to the house." As she stood with his help, he framed her face with his hands and pulled her into him. Their lips touched, and it was a kiss so slow, so sweet, it was as if they were melting together.

"Let's get back to the house so I can show you how much I love you," She remarked with a sly smile.

"If we were going to the Hamilton Inn, I think I'd feel more comfortable. Besides, you are wearing me out Mrs. Thornton…not that I'm complaining," Jack advised her as he laughed. Her lips were soft and inviting, making it difficult for him to think of anything else.

She pressed her lips behind his ear; the soft warmth of her voice soothed him, as she trailed kisses down his neck… "I'm sorry, Jack. No pressure; I just love you so much and I can't help wanting to be with you all the time. I'm satisfied to simply lie next to you with your arms around me as I sleep."

"Elizabeth, I never feel pressure from you," he said, "But this is your parent's house." Jack was apprehensive, but his desire for her was so strong; he was quickly losing all sense of where they were. He kissed her deep and slow, with such passion, that it caused her head to pound and weakened her knees. His fingers tightened around her waist; she felt the heat, passion, and strength of his embrace, as each one recognized the threat of getting caught.

"Jack you didn't have a problem with it earlier. Relax and enjoy the moment," she breathlessly suggested.

Jack leaned back slightly, "Well, before we were a distance away from the house; we weren't as likely to get caught. Now I can see the house, and everything seems so much closer. I'm not so certain that you would feel so romantic if we were visiting my Ma. Maybe we should go to the Hamilton Inn for the night."

Elizabeth took his hand, "Let's go Jack. The sooner we get to the house, the sooner we can be alone," she said as she started walking toward the house.

Jack didn't move…

"What's the matter, Jack?" She asked, recognizing his hesitancy.

"I'm not one for wanting everyone in the house knowing what we're doing," he responded.

"Jack, there are people at the house, but we will have our own wing…no one will be around," she advised.

He took her hand and began to gently tug her toward the house, "What are we waiting for then?"

As they entered the front door, Lyndon met them to take their bag, "Your father told me to have your old room fixed up for the night, Miss Elizabeth."

"Thank you Lyndon, but we will be staying in the guest wing tonight. Oh, and by the way, we're married now, so I guess Miss Elizabeth won't do. Can you just call me Elizabeth?" She asked.

"Well, Miss Eliza… Mrs. Elizabeth," he smiled at his mistake, I don't think speaking to you so informally would be appropriate.

"I understand, and I wouldn't want to get you in trouble. This is my husband, Jack…Constable Jack Thornton," she stated.

"Welcome Sir," Lyndon replied as he took their single bag and headed up the stairs.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they followed Lyndon to the second floor. As they reached the landing, they were stopped by a voice from below…

"Elizabeth, I'm glad you're here…well, you and Jack," Mrs. Thatcher called out.

"It's only for the night, mother. We have to leave in the morning," Elizabeth advised.

Mrs. Thatcher smiled softly, "I understand. It's just wonderful to see you…to see both of you." She stood silently as she watched Elizabeth lead Jack down the hallway to the guest rooms.

They walked to the end of the hall; Jack looked around as they stood at the closed door of their room for the night, and realized how right Elizabeth was…there was no one else around. He opened the door, took her by the hand and led her into the room. Lyndon delivered their suitcase to the room, and Elizabeth excused herself as she left to take a nice hot bath.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth called out as she heard a knock on their door.

The bathroom door slowly opened as Jack stepped inside, "A bucket of champagne, strawberries and cheese and crackers were just delivered to us."

"What?" Elizabeth was completely shocked as Jack teased her with a strawberry; placing it to her lips before pulling it away as she opened her mouth.

Jack helped her out of the tub, wrapped a warm, plush towel around her as he rubbed and dried her.

"Who is this from?" She asked.

"Your mother and the note says your father too, although I'm not sure I believe that," Jack responded.

Elizabeth slipped into one of Jack's shirts, which fell seductively off one shoulder, "Maybe he really is coming around…stop looking at me like that; I'm not going to assume that he has truly accepted us," she said as she waved her hand in a gesture between the two of them.

"My look has nothing to do with your father…how is it that no matter where you are, how dirty you may be, or what you're wearing, you are without a doubt the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on?" He asked as he swept her up into his arms and walked toward the bed.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck; he could feel the warmth of her breath on his skin as she gently nibbled on the lobe of his ear…

"You're killing me Elizabeth, but I can't think of a better way to go," he said breathlessly as they fell onto the bed.

Elizabeth quickly removed his shirt; her tongue worked circled on his skin, as her fingers gently massaged his straining muscles. Jack was surprised, but pleased at Elizabeth's assertiveness in reaching for his belt buckle, opening it and unzipping his trousers. She knew the intensity of his love and desire for her as his body responded immediately to her touch.

Jack rose up on one elbow; the fingers of his other hand tracing the outline of her body, as her skin tingled from his touch. Jack leaned down and kissed the skin that was exposed under his shirt, which forever in his mind would now be her shirt. His fingers began working the remaining buttons on her shirt, exposing more of her skin as the garment was pulled away from her body and tossed to the floor. His eyes looked deep into hers, wanting, caressing, piercing the very depths of her soul.

His body rose slightly as Elizabeth slipped his trousers down his legs, dropping his pants in the pile joining the clothes already on the floor. Jack rolled over, carrying her body with him. He drew her more firmly against his body, his mouth covering hers; a kiss, slow, yet deliberate, tender, yet passionate, sweet, yet demanding. The warmth of her lips flooded his body, spreading out to his limbs. Her tongue slipped across his salty skin as she whispered breathlessly, "I love you" into his ear. In that moment, the family tension melted away, as her heat, her scent entered his every sense, and she was truly his.

They collapsed onto each other; his arms wrapped securely around her body, as she rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and smiled; she'd found that everlasting passion that she never thought possible, having only dreamed about a complete love before meeting him.

Several hours later, she awoke, and slipped out of bed without awakening him. She wrapped her shirt around her before sitting out on the balcony to write in her journal. She flipped to the next blank page and began to write…

" _ **Family can be many things…a trusted friend, a support system, a crusader, and a shoulder to cry on. But it can also be judgmental, hurtful, demanding and unwilling to compromise. Family is brought together as much by love as it is by blood, and often times, those held the closest have no blood in common. Many times those in positions of familial seniority assume by virtue of their age and experience that they hold the key to knowing what's best for each person. Not allowing each member to grow into their own stifles their creativity, inevitably leaving them tied only to what they are allowed to experience. Making mistakes and learning from them is an essential part of life. But refusing to allow our children to spread their wings and fly, suffocates them, leading them to seek anything simply as a means to escape. Be part of a family, but stand firm, never allow anyone to paint you grey. Be bold, find those colors that signify your strengths, your dreams, your desires, and cover your canvas."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, resting it in her lap. She shivered slightly in the crisp early morning air, but was suddenly warmed as Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"I slept, but I just have some things on my mind, and I needed to write them down," she replied.

He pulled her hair away from her shoulder, and gently kissed her neck, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

She turned slightly in the chair and smiled, "Jack, just being near you helps more than you will ever know."

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"My heavens Jack…Now who is the one who only has lovemaking on their mind?" She giggled.

"Um… well yes, but I was actually thinking about food," he replied with his own soft laugh.

Elizabeth stood up and walked to her suitcase to pull out an outfit to change into…

"You stay here and relax. I'll go get us something to eat…that is if I don't get lost," Jack stated as he kissed her before slipping out the door.

Elizabeth had just stretched out in bed, when she was startled as the door opened…

"Hey, how do I get to the kitchen?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth laughed, "The house is bigger than it looks…"

"This house is big no matter what way you look at it," he replied.

Elizabeth sat up in bed, "You go down the hall to the stairs; go down to the first floor, take the hallway behind the stair case and you'll walk right into it. Are you sure you don't want me to go?"

He walked over, and kissed her gently, "No, you stay here and rest. We need to leave for home in a few hours. Do you realize that Abigail doesn't even know we're married?"

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to see everyone," She replied as she watched him walk out the door.

"Umm, he sure is a fine looking man, and I'm so lucky he's mine," she thought as she closed her eyes.

Several hours later she awoke to find Jack sleeping in the chair beside the bed. She glanced down, and his hand was gently wrapped around hers. As she slowly wiggled free from his hand, he began to stir…

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to fall asleep," she whispered.

Jack grimaced as he tried to stretch.

"Come over here and stretch out; I'll give you a massage," she offered.

She pulled the bedding back and scooted over allowing Jack room to slip in beside her. "Oh Jack, you're so tense. Your muscles are so tight; you need to relax," she stated as her fingers began to work on his back. After a few moments, she leaned down and said, "We need to get our things packed and get ready to leave. Oh, by the way, what did you bring up from the kitchen?"

Jack explained, "I tripped over a box, and woke up the staff. The cook came in and put together a tray for us. When I got back you were already asleep. I just sat the tray down, and fell asleep in the chair. I think it was sandwiches and cookies."

Elizabeth jumped up, "I'm hungry; let's see what we have here."

"Wait, my muscles still need you…" he called out.

*Knock, knock, knock…

Elizabeth started for the door…

"Elizabeth," Jack called out as he jumped up from the bed, and motioned with his hands the fact that she was only dressed in his shirt.

"Oh, right… Who is it?" She called out.

"Your father…"

Elizabeth grabbed her robe, wrapped it around her, pulled the collar up high, and cinched the belt tightly at her waist before opening the door.

"Good morning Father," Elizabeth remarked as she kissed him on the cheek. "You're up early this morning."

"I know you two are planning to leave this morning, and your mother and I wanted to make certain that you got this before you left," he advised as he handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" She asked, as Jack stepped up to stand beside her.

"It's obvious that we didn't give you two a wedding, or a wedding gift, and we'd like to make up for that," he replied.

Elizabeth was excited that her father had come around and "finally" accepted her husband. Jack, on the other hand, could see her father cringed as he said the word "wedding," and he was far from certain that Mr. Thatcher was welcoming him into the family.

As Elizabeth opened the envelope and pulled out the contents, she gasped as she looked at the amount on the check… "$10,000?"

"Your mother is down the hall and would like to speak with you before you leave. I'd like to have a moment with the Constable," he demanded.

"His name is Jack," Elizabeth reminded him, as she squeezed Jack's hand on her way out the door.

"Well, since you felt the need to rush to a wedding, and I'm assuming you have no place to live once you return to Hope Valley, this should help with your new home," he pronounced to Jack.

"Mr. Thatcher, that's not necessary. When I asked Elizabeth to marry me, I knew that it would be my honor to take care of her, and I plan to do just that," Jack remarked.

Mr. Thatcher stifled a smirk, "Constable, I hardly think that you will be able to care for Elizabeth in the way she is accustomed."

Jack was proud of the man he'd become, and was honored that people respected him as a Mountie, but also as a person. However, at this particular moment, when thinking of what was best for Elizabeth, and what she deserved, he felt somewhat insignificant…until…

"Father…" Elizabeth huffed.

Mr. Thatcher spun around, "I thought you were going to see your mother."

"I can't believe you. You talk about family and forgiveness and wanting to repair relationships and then you…" she began.

"It's okay, Elizabeth. He does have a few good points," Jack advised.

"It's most definitely not okay, Jack. Father, for your information, we have a home in Hope Valley," she advised as she tore up the check and handed it back to him. "If you will excuse me, Jack and I have to get dressed and on our way."

"Elizabeth, I'm just trying to help," Mr. Thatcher replied.

Elizabeth walked to the door, and waited for her father to step out into the hall, "Once you can accept this," she stated as she held out her hand showing the paperclip on her finger, "Then maybe we'll have more to discuss."

"A paperclip? Elizabeth, he didn't even buy you a wedding band?" Mr. Thatcher exhaled sharply while shaking his head from side to side.

"I consider it inventive… If you hadn't kept us from marrying the way we wanted to on the ship, we wouldn't have been forced to be so creative. I love my ring, and I love my husband," Elizabeth said as she closed the door.

Jack walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You're shaking…are you okay?"

"I am now," she replied. "Let's get out of here and back home where we belong."

"Elizabeth, you told your father that we had a home in Hope Valley," he remarked.

"Yes," she acknowledged.

"But we don't," he reminded her.

"I know that, but I couldn't let him think that he had the upper hand," she stated.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Jack stated remorsefully.

Elizabeth framed his face with her hands, "Jack, I'd live in a tent with you forever if necessary."

"I love you," he said as he leaned down and captured her lips with his, "but that won't be necessary. I'll get us a house."

"And we'll make it a home," she responded. "I love you too, Jack," she smiled. "Now let's go home."

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14- We're Perfect Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Note:**_ _ **Steam Alert…**_

 **Chapter 14- We're Perfect Together**

"Elizabeth…Jack, I'm so glad to see you both. I've been so worried about you…both of you," Abigail squealed at the sight of her two dear friends.

Elizabeth hugged Abigail as Jack brought their bags in from the porch. "Abigail, we need a place to stay; any suggestions?" Elizabeth asked.

Looking perplexed, Abigail stated, "I don't understand…your room is still available here, and well, I'm sure that Jack can still stay at the jail."

Elizabeth held out her left hand, "We need a place together."

"What are you talking about, and why do you have a paperclip on your finger?" Abigail asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I guess I just assume that everyone understands the significance of the paperclip," Elizabeth responded.

Abigail took her hand, examining her left ring finger closely, "That's sweet. It's almost like a wedding band." Suddenly, Abigail looked from Elizabeth to Jack and then back to Elizabeth, "You didn't…You did! You didn't…did you?"

Jack walked closer to Elizabeth, wrapping his arm around her waist, "We did."

Abigail hugged them both, "I'm so happy for you. You must tell me everything, and don't leave out a single detail."

Elizabeth began, "Well, everything worked out in the end, but it wasn't all champagne and roses, I assure you."

After sitting patiently and listening to the entire story, Abigail finally exhaled the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. She wanted to speak, but all she could do was smile.

"So, now we need a place," Elizabeth mentioned again.

"You could check with Lewis Sanders; I hear that he's handling the rental of his parents' home," Abigail suggested.

"He's not taking over their farm?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think he's trying to decide. Either way there is a place available…he'll be renting or selling his home and moving into his parents' place, or he'll stay where he is and dispose of his parents' home. However, you'll need something in the meantime," Abigail continued to talk, tossing out possibilities as they came to her head. "Well, your room is still available here, and you two can stay there…" Noticing the disappointment in Jack's face, she smiled, and realized that Jack was hoping for a place of their own. "Well, I will be glad to help out with whatever you decide. You could get a room at the saloon, and you know that once you tell Mr. Trevoy and his bartender, the news will spread. I'll give you some privacy… Whatever you decide, I'll help with whatever you need…"

Jack smiled, shaking his head in the affirmative.

"Well the jail is out. I love you completely, but I'm not staying there," Elizabeth stated.

"I would never ask you to," Jack replied reassuringly. "It's too late to find anything tonight, and I don't want anyone thinking poorly of you Elizabeth. So, as much as I hate the idea, you stay here with Abigail tonight, and I'll stay at the jail. We'll inform everyone that we're married tomorrow, and find a place, even if it's just temporary."

"Do we have to? Jack, I don't want to be apart from you…"

"I don't want to be apart from you either, but you know how the rumor mill works… by the time we inform everyone of our marriage, the stories of how I was seen leaving your place early in the morning will have everyone talking and thinking badly of you. I won't give them the opportunity," Jack stated as he stood, pressed his lips to hers, took her hand and led her to the front door.

"How about a tent? We can camp out. We had fun before… I'm sure we can have even more now," She smiled, and the twinkle in her eyes told of adventures she was hoping to share.

Jack stepped outside and gently pulled her with him. They sat on the swing, surprised at how deserted the street appeared to be. He pulled her close, "I know we had fun camping before, but you deserve so much more than that. I will make it right, Elizabeth. You won't regret marrying me."

"I could never regret marrying you, Jack. Are you sure you don't want to camp out tonight?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, I really shouldn't do anything until Bill gets back in town later this evening," he replied. He leaned in and whispered, "But I'd much rather spend time alone with you." Jack stood up, "I'll come by and see you after I do some of my work, and before you go to sleep."

Elizabeth stood on the front porch and watched as Jack reluctantly strolled across the street to the jail. It was late afternoon; she hated to say good night so early. She was sad thinking back to all of the nights that they went their separate ways to sleep, promising that one day they would no longer be apart. And now, even though they should be together, they aren't. She did realize that he had been away for a long time, and was concerned about the mound of paperwork that he would find at the jail. As he disappeared around the corner of the jail, Elizabeth turned to step back inside. She suddenly stopped, turned back around and ran toward the jail…

"Jack…Jack," she called out as she knocked soundly on the wooden door.

The door swung open, "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" He asked.

"We're apart…that's what's wrong," she cried out as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as if her life depended on it.

Jack pulled her inside the jail. He gently pushed her up against the closed door; he swept his lips from her neck, to her cheek, quickly settling comfortably on her lips.

Elizabeth could feel the weight of his body pressed up against hers as he held her securely against the door frame. As if it were possible, his hand placed behind her head pulled her closer, deepening each kiss; they were so close that even a whisper would have found no space between them.

Jack's hands moved gently over her body. In their short time as a married couple, they had each become accustomed to the tender touches of the other. However, the soft moans that escaped through Elizabeth's lips drove Jack's excitement to a fevered pitch. He picked her up in his arms, carrying her to his bed, gently laying her down. He removed his boots, and was tugging at his shirt as he was completely mesmerized by her fingers releasing the first few buttons on her blouse.

"I love you, Elizabeth…" he whispered.

Her mouth opened slightly, looking to reciprocate his declaration when…

"Constable… I need your… Oh my, I'm sorry," Bradley Stephens, Mr. Trevoy's bartender, rushed into the unfortunately unlocked jail door. He turned away quickly, uncertain of what to do.

Although she was still fully dressed, Jack shielded Elizabeth, recognizing how embarrassed she would be.

Choosing to face the door, Mr. Stephens stated, "Mr. Trevoy needs your help… there's a fight in the saloon."

Jack pulled his boots back on, and headed for the door, grabbing Mr. Stephens and pulling him as he passed by. As he closed the door, he looked back at Elizabeth, and in a reassuring voice he stated, "I'll be right back."

"Hey Bradley, about what you saw back there," Jack started to explain as they ran toward the saloon.

"It's none of my business, Constable," Bradley replied.

"I know, but it's not what it looked like…we got…" Jack started to explain; obviously more concerned with the impression they left upon Bradley, than the scene he was running into at the saloon.

As they opened the door Mr. Trevoy yelled out, "It's about time. I hope we didn't pull you away from something important," he said sarcastically.

"If you only knew…" Bradley joked.

The fight had practically cleared itself, but not before Mr. Trevoy suffered damage consisting of two smashed tables, and five broken chairs.

"Get them outta here, Jack," Mr. Trevoy yelled as he pushed Warren Andrews and Bubba Wilcox toward the door.

Sitting in the empty jail, Elizabeth was mortified. She gathered her shawl, buttoned the few open buttons on her blouse, unruffled her skirt, stepped outside as if nothing was wrong, and started walking back to the café. She hurried along quite aware of something being amiss at the saloon. She ran inside the café, and then closed the door behind her.

"Elizabeth, do you know what's going on outside?" Abigail called from the top of the staircase.

Elizabeth climbed the stairs, "I'm not sure…a fight at the saloon, I think." She rushed passed Abigail and into her room, closing the door behind her.

Jack walked back to the jail with his two prisoners in tow, "I hope you two know how much I hate taking you in tonight." He slowly opened the door before raising his voice, "I need you two to stand at my desk and face the wall." Jack led them in the jail and headed toward his desk as he scanned the room looking for Elizabeth. Realizing that she was gone, he secured each man in cells across from each other.

"Hey Constable," Bubba Wilcox yelled. "You have any women prisoners? I smell flowers on these sheets."

Jack unlocked the cell, pulled Bubba out, handcuffed him to the bars on the opposite cell, and proceeded to strip the bedding. He grabbed a new sheet and blanket from the back room…

"There was no need to do that. I was enjoying laying there smelling that sweet woman. Who is she?" Bubba asked in a drunken stupor.

"You know his woman is the pretty school teacher," Warren called out.

Jack tried to ignore their bantering back and forth. He finally could take no more, "Be quiet; she's not my woman…she's my wife!" Jack yelled, angry at the disrespect they were throwing in Elizabeth's direction.

"I wish I had a woman like her," Bubba stated.

"Me too," Warren agreed.

"I think I can see several reasons why you don't…" Jack disgustingly responded. He sat down at his desk; his prisoners were secured; Bill had yet to arrive back in town, and Jack's thoughts were consumed by Elizabeth…

Back at the café, Elizabeth curled up in her bed. She was embarrassed at being "caught" in the jail, and angry at her father for making their wedding so difficult, forcing them to rush without planning their home together. One night without Jack was not the end of the world, but certainly not how she relished spending her evening. She knew there would be times when she'd be apart from Jack due to his work, and although those occasions would be difficult, she looked forward to the day when she would be standing in the doorway ready to welcome him home…to their home.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," Elizabeth whispered, scolding herself over her "pity me" feelings. She stretched out on the bed, thinking of the brave women she had come to know and love in Hope Valley who had struggled through and moved on with their lives after losing their husbands in the mining accident. She pulled her journal from her bag and flipped through her many entries, each one reminding her of her journey, and the blessings of independence, joy, faith and love which had been bestowed upon her…

" **Relationships, whether platonic or romantic, can place a strain on one's heart. Most people don't get tired of loving… That magical, sweep you off your feet kind of feeling, where even a rainy day appears bright. However, people do tire of being hurt, taken advantage of, disappointed, and left alone! In any relationship, you should never promise not to disappoint the other, as that will inadvertently always happen. However, it is safe to promise that as a result of your disappointment, you will not run away, but stand firm and face the situation with consideration, and grace. Relationships crumble because one or both of those involved shut out the other. In order for this relationship to work, each person needs to care enough to fight for the other, compromise or sacrifice for the other…Miss the other when they are gone, no matter the distance or time, believe in the other person, and the strength of the relationship; stand by your partner during the worst of times, allowing yourself to laugh together during those times of joy. To be able to say, I love you enough to spend the rest of my life with you, should that be your desire."**

Elizabeth looked up from her journal, remembering how difficult the road had been for her and Jack. She smiled, "I do love you enough to miss you when you're away, stand firm beside you always, and fight the skeptics who doubt that we are meant to be together."

She flipped several pages… Finding another entry, she began to read…

" _ **May the Lord bless the woman I am; the women whose mistakes I have learned from and the woman that I hope to be. May he continue to mend my heart when broken, filling each empty space with peace and serenity. May the Lord erase my past fears, allowing me to see and believe in a bright and lasting future. May he provide me with patience, understanding, a kind heart, a forgiving spirit, and an undeterred desire to make dreams come true. Remembering that things happen according to God's plan and that what is meant to be will be is invaluable. Lord, bless me with the courage, and tenacity to stand firm in my resolve, and push solidly forward for those dreams I am passionate about. Help me to remember that some dreams take longer to accomplish than others. Although discouraging, realizing that the time will pass either way will do a great deal to help keep things in perspective, encouraging me to push forward."**_

Elizabeth took a deep breath; she realized that in the grand scheme of things, she and Jack would have a lifetime of evenings together. Her feeling of disappointment at being away from him this evening would be replaced by excitement upon seeing him again in the morning.

" _ **Our fear of the unknown, unseen, or unwanted, often keeps us secluded in our own little world; too frightened to venture out and spread our wings, afraid to open our hearts or acknowledge the deep feelings we have for another. Love is powerful enough to take you to heights never before seen; it makes you feel comfortable wrapped in its warmth; and strong enough to hold you as you weather emotional storms. These feelings of trust, hope, faith, and desire, can consume you, igniting that fire that burns deep inside, simply begging to be brought to the surface. Love is not just the deep and often uncontrollable emotional feelings you have for someone. It is that feeling that above all else, you want nothing but the best for them; even if that does not include you. For love is many things… complex…yet kind, thoughtful, considerate, and forgiving, but above all, we pray that it is forever!"**_

"I have no doubt that my feelings for you are forever. Every day, I thank you for coming into my life at a time when I was ready to experience the feelings that you brought to my surface. I only pray that I can be as much of a blessing to you, as you are to me…"

She flipped a few pages and came across an entry that was extremely personal…

" _ **As we grow and mature, we are tasked with making important life changing decisions. Necessary, yet difficult, our decisions bring about consequences which may or may not impact others. Difficult decisions are made every day; choices between following your heart and appeasing others can weigh heavily upon you, causing turmoil and often shaking you to your core. Realizing what and who are important allows your head to understand your heart, placing priority where appropriate. One of those wondrous moments presented itself before me last night. Putting what I want first is sometimes necessary in order to pass from one stage in life to another. In the midst of such wonderful feelings, a bit of sadness manages to filter in. Is if okay to consume ourselves with what we want to fulfill our needs? Is it okay to do so without considering others who have had a longstanding stake in our lives? In order to fully experience what life has to offer, we must realize that remaining the same is not an option. We must move forward, opening ourselves to new emotions, new adventures, and new life plans. We must realize that moving on does not mean moving out; out of the lives of those who have meant so much to us. However, continuing to determine our path based on their approval or lack thereof leaves us stagnant, and unable to move on."**_

"I pray that my family will come to accept our marriage, putting aside their feelings of disappointment, and show the love and compassion that I know they are capable of sharing. But, my dearest Jack…my best friend…my partner, and the love of my life, my family will always include you. Should the two of us be all that we have, please know that it will always be enough for me. I will love you forever…!"

It was still early, but she was depressed and decided to take a nap while she awaited Jack's return. Elizabeth slipped into her nightgown, and slid under the covers. She lay quietly for a few moments… "I've got a great idea…" Elizabeth said enthusiastically as she jumped out of bed, and changed back into her dress.

*Knock, knock, knock… "Abigail, are you in here?" Hearing nothing, she slowly opened the door, "Abigail," she whispered, "Do you still have that tent that you stored in the back room? Abigail?"

"Yes," Abigail responded as she walked up the stairs, and into her room, standing behind Elizabeth.

"Oh, you scared me… Do you still have that tent?" Elizabeth asked again.

"As a matter of fact it's in the closet downstairs. What did you want it for?" She asked.

"I want to surprise Jack… We can have a place to be together tonight, and if anyone notices that we've spent the night together…well, I plan to let Florence know tomorrow morning that we're married, and by lunchtime everyone will know," she said with a giggle.

Elizabeth gathered a few things, including the tent, and headed for the meadow on the west side of the lake, generally known for being quiet and somewhat secluded. She had just stepped off of the back porch when she realized that her planned surprise lacked essential planning…like how she was going to get everything to the meadow. She left everything on the back porch and headed for the livery…

As she ran into livery to borrow a horse and wagon, she bumped into Bill who had just returned to town.

Bill jumped down from his wagon, "I haven't seen him, but Jack is alive; you were right…"

Elizabeth laughed, "I know, he found me in Vancouver. It's a long story, and I don't have time right now." She held out her hand, "We're married."

"Married… that's wonderful. Where is he? I need to congratulate him, maybe buy him a drink…when we're off duty of course," he added.

"I'm not sure where he is right now, but I certainly could use your help…" she explained her surprise, and he helped her up into the wagon, headed for the meadow, stopping momentarily to pick up the items she left on the back porch of the café.

It was now dusk; she was hurrying, hoping with Bill's assistance, to get everything done before darkness fell upon her. Once completed, she rushed home, changed her dress, wearing a little something special underneath, and sat at her vanity to brush out her hair.

She was almost ready when she heard a tapping sound. Unsure where it was coming from, she glanced around. Quickly realizing that the sound was coming from the window, she slowly turned her head in that direction. It was now dark, but the light from the lantern illuminated the figure outside, and she sprung from her chair, and rushed to open the window…

"Jack what are you doing out there?" She asked as she opened the window and he scooted inside.

"I need to see you; the café door was locked, and I didn't see Abigail. I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I should have made arrangements for us to have a place to come home to. I guess I just got carried away…"

"Carried away? Would you have rather waited until we built a house?" She asked a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Absolutely not… We waited long enough, and all I wanted was to make you my wife. I'm just sorry that I didn't have a plan in place for a home. That's not like me…I usually plan everything out. But I promise I'll have a place for us tomorrow. I'll go see Lewis Sanders in the morning. We can live in his place until I get our home built. It will all work out…trust me…"

"I always do…"

He leaned in and covered her lips with his. "I'll see you in the morning," Jack stated as he turned back toward the window to leave.

"Why are you going?" She quietly asked.

Jack smiled at her newfound boldness, "I didn't think you wanted to stay together here. I assumed you would feel uncomfortable in Abigail's home."

"Jack come with me, I have a surprise for you…" She smiled, and took his hand.

They ran down the steps, passing Abigail in the staircase on her way to the kitchen. Elizabeth grabbed the full picnic basket from the counter, and exited through the back door, "Be back in the morning…" Elizabeth remarked.

"I really shouldn't leave until Bill gets back… where are we going?" Jack asked, now quite intrigued.

"Now it's your turn to trust me… Do you?" She asked.

"With everything I am," he responded as he smiled and squeezed her hand.

As they reached the path leading to the meadow, a light could be seen through the trees.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Your surprise," she replied.

Once they reached the opening, Jack saw a raised tent, and a campfire, which was being monitored by Bill.

"Welcome home, Jack…and Congratulations!" Bill stated as he jumped up and shook Jack's hand. "Okay, I know I'm no longer needed. Jack, I'm sure you can handle everything here… I'll take care of the office… I'll see you when I see you," Bill stated as he started walking back to town.

"Aren't you taking the wagon?" Jack asked.

"No, I'll walk. You'll need it to get everything back to town tomorrow," he responded. "Welcome home you two. It's about time you made it legal!"

"You continue to surprise me, Mrs. Thornton," Jack whispered.

She leaned her head on his chest, "Please say it again…"

Confused, he asked, "You continue to surprise me?"

"No, the part where you called me Mrs. Thornton; I love hearing it," she spoke softly.

"Well Mrs. Thornton, you continue to surprise me," he replied.

"I hope that's a good thing," she responded, as he led her over to the campfire.

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his touch causing her to shiver, "Are you cold?"

They sat down on a log that was covered by a blanket, "Not anymore," she responded.

"I'm very impressed, Elizabeth; you thought of this, but it was nice of Bill to set it up for you," Jack remarked.

Elizabeth leaned back and looked him square in the eyes, "I did it all, Jack… Well, not everything, but just about everything…" Elizabeth had a "proud of herself" smile as she explained that she singlehandedly set up the tent, and although she did not light the campfire, she built it.

"I love you, Mrs. Thornton…"

"I love you more, Mr. Thornton…"

Jack leaned in; he cradled her face in his hands, and as his thumbs gently stroked her cheeks, he whispered, "There is no possible way…" He met her lips with his, a piece of their puzzle which always seemed to fit perfectly.

They enjoyed the campfire; the intimate touches, cuddling, and kisses…

"Elizabeth, are you ready for bed?" He asked.

She kissed him again, "I've been ready…"

He walked her to the tent, lit the lantern, kissed her cheek, and softly said, "You get ready; I'll take care of the campfire, and I'll be back in a minute."

Elizabeth held on to his hand as he walked away. The touch of their fingers lighting a fire inside, "Hurry up," she whispered as he walked back to the campfire. She removed her dress, straightened the teal negligee she wore underneath, and laid down on the bed, anticipating his return.

Jack quickly threw dirt and water on the fire, watched it smolder, found it to no longer be a threat, and headed for the tent. By the time he flipped open the flap to the tent, his shirt was off, and his trousers were sliding down his legs, unfortunately tangled on his boots, causing him to fall onto the bed. He struggled with his boots…

"Just lie back," Elizabeth said as she pulled each boot off before slipping his trousers off his legs and onto the pile of clothes beside them.

The light from the lantern illuminated her. He wanted to speak, to tell her what he already knew…that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He opened his mouth, but all he could manage at that time was to whisper her name, and smile. His eyes covered her lovingly from head to toe. "How did I get so lucky," he stated as he pressed his lips to hers.

His fingers tenderly traced her body from her neck to her shoulder, and down her arm, her skin tingling from his gentle touch. His arm slipped under her body, pulling her closer; his lips were pressing, demanding hers. His kisses were deliberate, yet cautious, passionate, yet gentle, and demanding, yet tender.

His hands worked their way down her body, taking the hem of her negligee and rolling it up and over her head, tossing it in the pile beside them. Beneath his hand, Elizabeth melted; the give of her body was soft and supple at his touch as her passion burned right through him. He rolled over, taking her body with him.

There was a feeling of excitement, a warming of his blood when she touched him. She was now straddling him as his hands placed on her hips held her firmly in place. She leaned down, covering his lips with hers; their kiss lingered, drawing out the most precious of moments.

Their love, their passion, their complete connection culminated as the tent collapsed on top of them…

Jack wrapped his arms around her as he laughed…

"Why are you laughing? I can't do anything right…You should have married an outdoorsy girl," she remarked.

Jack took his hands and pushed the tent up and away from their bodies. With a smile, deep set dimples, and eyes that were warm and loving he whispered, "Elizabeth, I have no regrets. You are what I've dreamed of all my life. Besides, we were a bit wild in here…I'm not even sure my tent would have remained standing through that…"

Elizabeth snickered and dug her head into his chest…

"I wouldn't have it any other way…what we just shared was perfect…absolutely perfect!" he said as he released the tent, and encased her in the warmth of his comforting arms. "I love you Elizabeth, with everything I am, and everything I hope to be," he whispered as tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"I love you too…"

The following morning, the café was full, and there was a line outside the door waiting to be seated. Abigail didn't know what to make of the conversations she was overhearing, but it appeared that Jack and Elizabeth seemed to be the topic. She did catch Bradley Stephens, and a few other men talking about the Constable being a lucky man.

Abigail pulled a chair from her kitchen; stepping up and towering over her diners she announced, "May I have your attention… I don't know if any of you are aware, given the conversations I'm hearing, most of you are not, but Constable Thornton, and Elizabeth recently married…"

"Married who?" a voice was heard coming from the crowd of diners.

"Each other…they married each other!" Abigail exclaimed.

Smiles and laughter filled the room.

"I think we need to celebrate their marriage, and show them how much they mean to us. What do you say?" Abigail asked.

The café erupted into cheers. The women gathered around Abigail signing up for food choices to bring, and decorations to make.

"Any chance we can make this a surprise?" Abigail called out.

A voice in the crowd stated, "Florence isn't here, so maybe!"

Moments later, Florence walked into the café, and everyone's eyes fell upon her.

Florence approached a table of her friends and sat down, "Why is everyone staring at me? Never mind… I just saw the Constable and Miss Thatcher walking out of the woods together. Don't you think it's a bit early to be cavorting around?"

Mary spoke up, "Well Florence, if you had been here when you were supposed to be, you wouldn't have missed the announcement."

"What announcement?" Florence asked.

Mary happily informed her, "She is no longer Miss Thatcher… She is Mrs. Thornton. Elizabeth and Jack are married."

Florence lost control of her coffee cup, spilling its contents on the table. As she cleaned up her mess, she remarked, "We need to have a party."

"We have already decided that, but it's a secret, so don't let it slip," Mary advised.

Everyone went back to their breakfast, only stopping when Jack and Elizabeth walked through the door. Everyone stood and clapped, approaching them to offer their congratulations.

Jack pulled her close, swept her hair off her shoulder and whispered, "See, everyone thinks that we were perfect last night too."

"Oh Jack," she giggled.

To be continued…


End file.
